Verborgene Kräfte
by BlueFullMoon
Summary: Es geht um 6 Mädchen die sich auf Hogwarts kennenlernen und viel zusammen durchmachen müssen. Die Story is wirklich genial !Die Story gehört nicht mir. Ich soll die nur für Fio(Jennifer Black) hier on stellen.! Sie würde sich über reviews freuen.Als
1. Prolog

Hier ist der lang ersehnte erste teil der story. Nichts ausser Brian und Lisa McConwill und Jennifer Black gehört mir. Die Buchcharas gehören JKR und die anderen sich selber. Hier ist jetzt endlich der Prolog.  
  
So die Story hat jetzt endlich mal nen Titel zwar nen bescheuerten aber immer hin  
  
Prolog  
  
Es begann alles vor 15 Jahren. Damals als du-weißt-schon-wer, genannt Lord Voldemort, am höchsten Punkt seiner Macht stand. Damals gab es ein Baby das diese Macht zerstörte. Der dunkle Lord, wie er auch genannt wird, wollte dieses Baby mit einem Fluch töten. Der Fluch prallte ab und fiel auf seinen Urheber zurück. Lord Voldemort musste fliehen und das Baby Harry Potter überlebte.  
  
Aber in dieser Nacht passierte noch was anderes. Das Baby Jennifer McConwill wurde mit einem Brief vor einem Waisenhaus in Godric´s Hill abgelegt. In diesem Brief stand Folgendes:  
  
Bitte kümmert euch gut um Jennifer.  
  
Wir können jetzt nicht viel erzählen nur das Jennifer damals zu uns kam als ihre Eltern starben. und Jennifer heißt auch nicht McConwill mit Nachnamen sondern Black. Ja richtig sie ist die Schwester von Sirius Black. Sie darf es nie erfahren. Ihr Bruder hat schlimmes getan.  
  
Bitte kümert euch gut um unsere Jennifer.  
  
In ewiger Erinnerung  
  
Brian und Lisa McConwill.  
  
Ihre Eltern starben noch in dieser Nacht.  
  
Das ist jetzt 15 Jahre her und Jennifer hat sich gut im Waisenhaus eingelebt. Bis eines Tages ein merkwürdiger Brief für Jennifer kam. Sie wusste von da an würde sich ihr Leben verändern.  
  
Also hier iste das erste Kapitel (nur ein kleiner teil davon) und es kommt darin das erste mal einer von euch drin vor. Kommis und so weiter geht auch an  
  
jennybpolo@yahoo.de So hier ist jetzt der erste teil. 


	2. Winkelgasse

Heute war es soweit. Heute würden sie in die Winkelgasse gehen. Sam´s Vater hatte einen neuen Job im Zauberministerium gefunden und das hieß das sie nach London ziehen mussten. Aber das hieß auch das sie auf eine neue Schule gehen musste und ihre ganzen Freunde verlassen musste. Am 1 September war es endlich soweit. Sie würde auf die beste Zauberschule in ganz England gehen. Sam saß oben in ihrem Zimmer und war am lesen. Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als ihr Vater von unten rief das sie los müssten. Sam packte die Sachen zusammen schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging runter. Als sie unten ankam gingen sie und ihr Vater zum Auto und fuhren Los.  
  
In der Winkelgasse angekommen gingen sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel und in den Hinterhof zur "Geheimtür". Pats Vater klopfte mit dem Zauberstab die Steine ab und schon öffnete sich ein Tor.  
  
Im Waisenhaus ging es drunter und drüber.  
  
Als Jennifer den Brief bekam dachte sie da wäre ein Fehler aufgetreten.  
  
Aber anscheinend nicht. Denn niemand im Waisenhaus hies BLACK mit Nachnamen. Nachdem Jennifer den Brief bekommen hatte, hatte sie ihre Betreuer gefragt wieso da Black stand und nicht McConwill. Die Betreuer meinten auch nur das sie das selber rausfinden müsste und Sie ihr nichts sagen durften. Außerdem würde heute jemand kommen und mit ihr in eine gewisse Winkelgasse gehen oder so. Eigentlich müsste er oder sie längst da sein dachte sie sich.  
  
In dem Moment klingelte es und Jennifer war sofort an der Tür.  
  
"Hallo ich suche eine gewisse Jennifer Black. Weißt du wo sie ist?" fragte der Mann. Er sah relativ gut aus. Braune Haare, Blaue Augen (hat Lupin blaue Augen?) Groß und einen abgetragenen Umhang hatte er an.  
  
Bis auf das graue Haar sah er sehr gut aus. Jennifer schätzte ihn auf die mitte 30.  
  
"Ja sie steht vor ihnen. Was gibt es?" fragte Jennifer.  
  
"Ich soll dich abholen kommen und mit dir in die Winkelgasse gehen."  
  
"Na dann mal los."  
  
Sie gingen auf die Straße, nachdem Jennifer gesagt hatte das sie kurz weg sei, und in richtung U-bahn da Jennifer nicht apparieren konnte und der Mann keinen Portschlüssel hatte mussten sie mit der Bahn fahren.  
  
In der Winkelgasse herrschte reges Treiben. Sam und ihr Vater hatten mitlerweile einen Zauberstab (Birke,Einhornschwanzhaar,12 zoll und er ist Schwarz mit Weißem Griff), Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten jetzt fehlten nur noch ein Tier und Umhänge. Als erstes gingen sie zum Tierladen wo sich Sam ersteinmal umsah. Als sie eine schwarze Katze sah verliebte sie sich sofort in sie. "Dad ich hab eins gefunden. Da die schwarze Katze die möchte ich haben.", rief Sam aufgeregt.  
  
"Okay dann nehmen wir die Katze. Wie viel kostet sie?", fragte Sam´s Vater den Verkäufer. "Das macht dann 10 Galleonen" Sam´s Vater bezahlte und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für jede Gelegenheit.  
  
Jennifer und Remus Lupin, wie sich der Mann vorgestellt hatte, waren in der Winkelgasse angekommen und Jennifer kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. So viele Läden hatte sie noch nie in so einer engen Straße gesehen. Sie hatten auch mittlerweile alles einen Zauberstab(Eiche,Fehenhaar,20 zoll weißer Stab mit braunem Griff), Bücher, Zabertrankzutaten. Ein tier durfte sich Jennifer nicht holen da es im Waisenhaus nicht erlaubt ist.  
  
Also gingen sie direkt zu Madam Malkins.  
  
Auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins erzählte Remus Jennifer viel über Hogwarts.  
  
Er erzählte ihr was es für Häuser gibt, wie die lehrer sind und er erzählte ihr viel über seine eigene Schulzeit.  
  
Mitlerweile waren sie auch schon bei Madam Malkins angekommen. Sie betraten den Laden und Jennifer fielen direkt die Umhänge ins Auge. Es gab Grüne, Blaue, rote und viele verschiedene mit mustern drauf. "Guten Tag. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte die Hexe freundlich. "Ähm... Ich brauche Uhänge für Hogwarts.", antwortete Jennifer. "Ahja. Dann komm mal mit nach hinten." Die Hexe schob Jennifer mit sich nach hinten und beim rausgehen hörte sie noch wie Remus ihr zurief das er an der Eisdiele wartet. Jennifer merkte schnell das sie nicht alleine war als sie hinten ankam. Es stand noch ein Mädchen da. Sie war ungefähr 1,65m groß, hatte goldblonde schulterlange haare (@Sam: Du hast nicht angegeben wie lang deine Haare sind.) und sie hatte braune Augen. Jennifer schäzte sie auf 15-16 Jahre.  
  
"So stell dich mal da auf den Hocker bitte damit wir dich messen können.", sagte die hexe und verschwand wieder. Sie kam aber kurz darauf mit einem Maßband wieder. Während sie vermessen wurde, sprach das andere Mädchen sie an.  
  
"Gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ja. Ich komm in die sechste klasse. Und du? Ach ich bin übrigens Jennifer Black. Und du?"  
  
"Ich bin Sam McCarthy. ich komm auch in die sechste. Ich hoffe ich komm nicht nach Slytherin. Da sollen ja nur Zauberer und Hexen reinkommen die später auch zum Dunklen Lord wechseln."  
  
"Ja hab ich gehört. Also ich will am liebsten nach Gryffindor. Aber ich hab auch gehört das man in das haus kommt in dem die Eltern auch schon waren. Und da ich nicht weiß wo meine Eltern waren weiß ich auch nicht wo ich hinkomme. Ich bin im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen.", beantwortete Jennifer Sam´s Gesichtsausdruck. "Um auf deinen Namen zurückzukommen. Ich kenn den Namen irgendwoher. Und deine augen kommen mir auch bekannt vor! Hast du Geschwister?"  
  
"Nein nicht das ich wüsste. Aber den Namen Black gibt es doch bestimmt tausend mal oder nicht?"  
  
Doch. Aber ich wollte ja nur wissen ob du geschwister hast. Ich hab gedacht du hättest vielleicht nen Bruder oder so.  
  
So meine Umhänge sind fertig. Sehen wir uns im Zug wieder?", fragte Sam während sie die Umhänge entgegen nahm.  
  
"Ja klar. Bis zum ersten September dann. Ciao Sam.  
  
"Ciao Jennifer."  
  
Nachdem Sam weg war musste auch Jennifer nicht mehr lange auf die Umhänge warten. Sie nahm ihre Umhänge und ging raus. Draußen vor dem Laden musste Jennifer erstmal über legen wo die Eisdiele war. Wenn si sich nicht täuschte dann waren sie eben an dieser vorbeigekommen. Jennifer ging nach rechts und kam auch bald an der Eisdiele an (ich weiß echt nicht mehr wie die heißt. Kann mir jemand helfen??? *gg*). Sie musste auch nicht lange suchen bis sie Remus fand. Jennifer ging auf ihn zu und erkannte dabei noch ein Mädchen was ihr ziemlich bekannt vorkam. An dem Tisch bei Remus saß ihre altee Freundin...  
  
"MONA!!!!! Waas machst du hier?", rief Jennifer vor freude und lief dabei eine andere Hexe um die ihr entgegen kam.  
  
Mona war 1,70m groß, hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare, grün-braune augen, Schlank und war für ihre größe erst 13 Jahre alt.  
  
"Jennifer! Ich geh jetzt auch nach Hogwarts. Und du anscheinend auch!"  
  
Ja in die sechste Klasse und du wahrscheinlich in die dritte hab ich recht?"  
  
"Ja vollkommen."  
  
"wenn ich eure kleine Unterhaltung mal stören dürfte? Wir müssen langsam mal los. Es ist schon Spät.", unterbrach Lupin die beiden.  
  
"Ihr könnt mir untewegs erzählen wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt."  
  
"ja Dad ist ja schon gut."  
  
"Moment das ist dein Vater. Ich dachte du hättest nur ne Mutter?", fragte Jennifer etwas irritiert.  
  
"Ich weiß auch erst seit ein paar tagen das es main Vater ist."sagte Mona.  
  
Unterwegs erzählten die beiden Lupin wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Jennifer war mit einer freundin aus dem Heim im Urlaub (die Betreuer haben es erlaubt)und irgendwann abends war Jennifer auf der such nach der Freundin (wer weiß wo die war *ggg*) unterwegs traf sie dann Mona die mit ihrer Mutter da war. Mona half ihr dann beim suchen. Den rest des Urlaubs hingen sie halt immer zusammen. Jennifer Mona und Lupin sind mit der Bahn bis zur haltestelle gefahren und haben Jennifer nach Hause gebracht.  
  
"So ich hole dich in 2 tagen wieder hier ab okay. Steh dann draußen vor der Tür damit wir direkt los können. Sagen wir um 10 Uhr ja?"  
  
"Okay. Bis in zwei tagen dann. Ciao Mona." "Ciao Jenny"  
  
Als Jennifer abends im Bett lag dachte sie lange nach. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht schlief sie auch ein. Es sollte aber nicht lange dauern bis sie wieder aufwachte. 


	3. Angriff

"Du hast sie umgebracht. Du warst es wie konntest du nur."  
  
"Nein ich hab sie nicht umgebracht aber du warst es. Du hast sie verraten und hast sie umgebracht!!! Und dafür wirst du büßen!!!"...  
  
________________________________________  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Jennifer auf. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen Traum den sie nun schon fast seit einem Jahr hatte. Zwei Personen standen sich gegenüber und schrieen sich an. Und dann zog jemand seinen Zauberstab und dann wachte sie auf immer an der gleichen stelle. Bevor sie sehen konnte was passiert wachte Jennifer auf.  
  
Sie wollte grade aufstehen um sich was zutrinken zu holen als sie geräuche von der straße hörte. Jennifer ging ans Fenster und guckte was da los ist sah aber nichts. Wahrscheinlich nur´n Tier oder soScheiße sie sprechen von mir ich muss irgendwie von hier wegkommenWas für eine süße Boxershort (Weiß mit Wölfen drauf!!! Ist das nicht süß???) dachte sich Jennifer grinsend.  
  
"Remus wach auf. AUFSTEHEN!!! Jetzt steh doch mal auf." "Sag ma weißt du eigentlich wieeeee Spääääät wir´s haben?" "Ja genau 4 Uhr und jetzt dteh auf. Da waren so komische vermummte Männer bei mir die wollten mich verschleppen. Das hat wohl nicht geklappt ich hab mir Flohpulver genommen und bin direkt hierher. Aber zurück kann ich jetzt nicht mehr. Die sind bestimmt noch da und machen da sonst was."  
  
"Jetzt beruhig dich mal. Wir gehen jetzt runter in die Küche und dann sagst du mir genau was Passiert ist und wie die aussahen."  
  
Sie gingen beide in die Küche und Lupin machte erstmal Tee.  
  
"So jetzt das ganze nochmal von vorn. Aber langsam bitte." Also erzählte Jennifer die Geschichte nochmal.  
  
"Naja wie sie aussahen kann ich nicht sagen. Sie hatten Masken an."  
  
"Okay. Du sagst sie hatten Masken an. Das waren Todesser. Ich weiß auch nicht was die von dir wollen aber eins ist sicher. Du musst woanders hin. Ich bring dich erstmal von hierweg . Deine Sachen können wir morgen abholen wenn die Todesser weg sind. Jetzt komm erstmal mit." Lupin zog Jennifer mit zur Tür und apparierte dann mit ihr in einen vorort von London. Sie mussten noch ein stück laufen als sie an einem Weißen großen Haus ankamen. Sie gingen an die Tür und Lupin klingelte. Im nächsten augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und vor ihnen stand... 


	4. Erklärungen

"Sirius mein alter Freund. Gut das du wach bist. Können wir rein kommen?", fragte Remus.  
  
"Was hier soll ich sicher sein. Der bringt doch selbst leute um." rief Jennifer aufgeregt.  
  
"Nein Jennifer. Sirius ist unschuldig. Peter Pettigrew hat all die leute umgebracht und er hat auch die Potters verrten." fing Remus an zu erklären.  
  
"Und das soll ich euch glauben?"  
  
"Sieht er aus wie ein Mörder und verräter. Sorry Sirius war nicht so gemeint.", sezte Remus schnell hinzu als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Aber es stimmt. Sirius hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich die Haare geschnitten sie waren jetzt sehr Kurz und neue Umhänge hatte er sich auch besorgt. Lupin hat recht. Ich muss ihm, einfach vertrauen. So schlimm kanns nicht werdenSüß ist er ja schon.  
  
"Also gut. Ich bleib hier.", stimmte Jennifer zu.  
  
"Geht doch dann lass uns jetzt rein gehen und eine Tasse Tee trinken. Dann könnt ihr mir auch sagen wieso ihr hier seit. Und Rem mit dir muss ich sowieso noch reden!"  
  
Sie gingen rein in die Küche wo Sirius einen Tee machte.  
  
"Wer bist du eigentlich? Wie du ja weißt bin ich Sirius Black.",sagte Sirius freundlich.  
  
"Ich...ich heiße Jennifer B...McConwill."  
  
"Ahja. Die McConwill´s kenn ich auch noch. Bei denen war ich früher als kind wenn meine Eltern weg gefahren sind. Sehr nette Leute. Wie geht es ihnen denn?"  
  
"Sie sind Tot ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern starben direkt nach meiner Geburt. Ich kam dann zu Bekannten zu den McConwills. Ja ich hab eben den falschen Namen gesagt. Ich mag meinen anderen Namen auch nicht sagen. Auf jedenfall starben meine "anderen Eltern" als ich eins war. Dann kam ich ins Waisenhaus. Und jetzt sitz ich hier." beendete Jennifer die Geschichte.  
  
"Okay Jennifer du kannst hier bleiben oben ist ein Zimmer die Treppe hoch und das zweite zimmer rechts. Du kannst ja schonmal schlafen gehen. Ich muss noch was mit Remus besprechen. Gute nacht schlaf gut."  
  
"Nacht Remus Nacht Sirius. Bis morgen früh."verabschiedete sich Jennifer.  
  
Nachdem sie hoch gegangen ist redeten Sirius und Remus über Jennifer.  
  
"Remus ich muss dir was zeigen. Ich hab es gestern beim aufräumen gefunden und hab einen geheuren schreck bekommen. Ich hab zuerst gedacht das kann nicht gehen aber jetzt glaub ich schon dran."  
  
"Man Sirius komm zur sache. Ich will heute noch ins Bett!!!"  
  
"Okay okay. Also hier das ist meine Geburtsurkunde und das ist Jennifers Geburtsurkunde. Und jetzt sag mir was ihre Geburtsurkunde in dem Haus meiner Eltern zu suchen hat?"  
  
"Naja ist ganz einfach. Guck mal auf den Namen "Name: Jennifer Black" und dann guck mal auf den namen der Eltern. Was siehst du?"  
  
"Nein das kann nicht sein ich hab keine Schwester. Und wenn ja wieso wurde sie weggegeben?"  
  
"Keine ahnung. Aber eins ist sicher du musst es ihr sagen."  
  
"Ja ich weiß. Aber wieso immer ich kannst du es ihr nicht sagen?"  
  
"Nein das geht nicht. Du bist ihr Bruder nicht ich. Und jetzt geh ich ich muss ins Bett. Gute Nacht Sirius."  
  
"Gute Nacht. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett."  
  
Nachdem Remus weg war ging Sirius ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Was die beiden aber nicht wussten, war das Jennifer heimlisch runter gekommen ist und alles mit gehört hatte. Jetzt war sie weg. Sie ist durchs Fenster abgehauen und niemand weiß wohin. Und das sollte noch ne zeitlang bleiben. 


	5. Abgehauen

Jennnifer lief und lief. Sie wusste nicht wohin aber sie musste von hier weg. Was die anderen wohl sagen würden wenn sie weg ist? Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich sorgen machen und sie suchen. Aber vielleicht würden sie es auch gar nicht bemerken wenn sie weg ist. Sie lief immer noch. Es war mitlerweile hell geworden und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Jennifer war die ganze Nacht gelaufen. Als sie an einem Wald ankam sezte sie sich und dachte über das eben geschehene nach.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Sie stand auf der Treppe und hörte was die beiden da unten redeten. Sie war nochmal runtergekommen weil sie was vergessen hatte und als sie da so auf der treppe stand erfuhr sie was was ihr Leben vollkommen verändern sollte.  
  
Sie war die Schwester vo Sirius Black.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein oder? Wieso hat ihr all die Jahre niemand was gesagt. All die Jahre lebte sie mit dem Namen McConwill und soll jetzt plötzlich einen anderen haben. Nein das ging nicht. Sie musste weg hier. Sie musste irgendwo hin wo sie niemand kennt und wo sie ungsteört ihr Leben weiterführen konnte.  
  
Sie würde von hier abhauen. Heute Nacht noch!!!  
  
Flashback endeMan wieso musste ich auch abhauen. Wieso kann ich nicht einfach akzeptieren das ich einen Bruder hab.Ich geh zu Sam. Genau die kennt noch niemand und außerdem wohnt sie nochnichtmal weit von hier.Das war bestimmt ein kleines tier oder so dachte Jennifer. Sie ging weiter. Da schon wieder das geräuch. Es war ein schnauben ähnliches geräuch das einem echt gänsehaut bereitete.  
  
Jennifer ging weiter. Noch ungefär hundert meter und sie würde bei Sam sein. Endlich da war es:  
  
Park Lane 100  
  
London (Beim Richmondparc)  
  
Jennifer ging zum Haus und klingelte an der Tür. Wenig später wurde die Tür aufgemacht.  
  
"Hallo ist Sam da?",fragte Jennifer langsam.  
  
"Ja moment ich ruf sie."  
  
Das musste wohl Sam´s Vater sein. Er sah eigentlich ganz gut aus. Er war groß, hatte eine normale Figur (@Sam:Ich will mal nicht so sein. Bei mir sieht mein Vater nicht so aus wie du ihn mir beschrieben Hast),schon etwas graue Haare und Jennifer schäzte ihn auf ende 30 anfang 40. Jennifer hörte fußgetrappel auf der Treppe und im nächsten moment war Sam auch schon an der Tür. "Jennifer was machst du denn hier?",fragte Sam ganz erstaunt.  
  
"Ich bin von zuhause abgehauen. Aber jetzt lass mich doch erstmal rein. Mir wird schon ganz Kalt hier draußen.", antwortete Jennifer. 


	6. Sam McCarthy

"Ja klar komm rein."  
  
Jennifer ging rein und Sam zeigte ihr ihr Zimmer. "Also wieso bist du abgehauen?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Im Waisenhaus gab es gestern einen Überfall und Todesser kamen und wollten mich zu Voldemort oder so bringen. Da bin ich dann per Flohpulver zu Remus gerreist. Er meinte dann aber bei ihm wäre ich auch nicht sicher. Also sind wir wieder mit Flohpulver gerreist. Zu einem Freund von Remus. Sirius Black oder so. Auf jedenfall meinte Sirius dann ich könnte zwei tage da bleiben. Das heißt bis zur abreise. Naja ich wollte dann ins Bett hatte aber meine Jacke unten vergessen. Ich stand dann da auf der treppe und hörte nur noch wie Sirius sagte ich wär seine Schwester. Dann bin ich halt abgehauen.  
  
Und jetzt sitz ich hier. Sam was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Ich kann doch nicht mehr zurück oder doch?", fragte Jennifer. Sam die bis jetzt zugehört hatte, fing an zu sprechen.  
  
"Jennifer jetzt hör mir mal zu. Was ist so schlimm daran das er dein Bruder sein soll? ja gut er hat "angeblich" zwölf Muggel und einen Zauberer umgebracht aber weißt du ob das stimmt?"  
  
"Nein es stimmt nicht. Den Zauberer den er angeblich umgebracht hat war das. Er hat zwölf Muggel umgebracht hat sich einen Finger abgeschnitten hat sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und ist untergetaucht.", unterbrach Jennifer Sam.  
  
"Ja schon gut. Aber geh bitte zurück und red mit ihm. Wenn er dein Bruder sein sollte musst du auch nicht mehr im Heim leben. Hast du darüber schonmal nachgedacht? Also ich würde sagen ich bring dich zurück nach hause und dann redest du mit Sirius. Versprich mir das du nicht direkt wieder abhaust. Ja?"  
  
"Ja okay versprochen. Aber du kommst mit und bringst mich nachhause."  
  
"Okay. Aber jetzt mal los."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie nachhause und fanden das Haus leer vor.  
  
Jennifer und Sam gingen in die Küche. Jennifer machte einen Tee und Sam nahm was zu essen aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
"Jenny. Soll ich nachher hier bleiben wenn du mit Sirius redest?", fragte Sam.  
  
"Nein. Ich glaube ich schaffe das allein. Aber danke das du mir geholfen hast!", antwortete Jennifer.  
  
"Okay. Ich glaube ich muss sowieso nachhause. Aber ich bleib natürlich so lange bis sie da sind!"  
  
sagte Sam.  
  
"Danke das ist lieb von dir."  
  
Mona, Remus und Sirius waren immer noch auf der suche nach Jennifer aber ohne Erfolg.  
  
"Sirius lass uns nach hause gehen bitte. Wir suchen schon den halben Tag und haben sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht ist sie ja doch schon nach hause gegangen und wartet jetzt auf uns."  
  
"Du hast recht Remus. Kommt lasst uns gehen."  
  
Auf dem Rückweg sprach niemand ein Wort. Alle waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich um Jennifer sorgen zu machen. Vor allem Mona ging das sehr nahe. Sie kannte Jenny schließlich schon fast zwei Jahre. Zuhause angekommen fiel allen erstmal ein Stein vom Herzen. Jennifer saß in der Küche und trank Tee mit einem anderen Mädchen.  
  
"Jennifer Kristin Black!!! Jag.Mir.Nie.Wieder.So.Einen.Schreck.Ein.  
  
Hast du mich verstanden? So aber ich bin froh das du heil angekommen bist.", sagte Mona total aufgeregt.  
  
"Das ich überhaupt zurückgekommen bin habt ihr Sam zu verdanken. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wär, wüsst ich echt nicht was mir da draußen wohl alles passiert wäre." antwortete Jenny.  
  
"Hallo Jennifer. Schön das du wieder da bist.", meldete sich jetzt auch Lupin zu Wort.  
  
"Ich glaub ich geh mal. Mein Vater weiß ja nicht wo ich bin. Achso Ich bin übrigens Sam McCarthy.", sagte Sam.  
  
"Ich bin Mona Lupin, Das ist mein Dad Remus Lupin und das ist Sirius Black.", stellte Mona sich und die anderen vor.  
  
"Schön euch kennenzulernen. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich nachhause. Ciao Jenny. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." verabschiedete sich Sam.  
  
"Sollen wir dich begleiten? Im Wald laufen viele wilde Tiere rum.", schlug Lupin vor.  
  
"Ja gerne. Aber ist das kein Umweg für euch?" "Nein wir wohnen hier in der nähe. Außerdem kann mein Dad ja apparieren."  
  
"Achso. Dann bis morgen Jenny. Ciao Sirius."  
  
"Tschüß!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Im vorneigehen sagte Patzu Jennifer "Du schaffst das schon!" 


	7. Geschwister

Nachdem Remus, Mona und Sam weg waren saßen Sirius und Jennifer in der Küche und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.  
  
Bis Jennifer anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Sirius es tut mir leid das ich abgehauen bin. Aber bei mir sind eín dem Moment echt alle Sicherungen durchgeknallt. Es tut mir leid. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kann es selber immer noch kaum glauben. Aber anscheinend stimmt es wohl. Also du heißt mit zweitem Namen Kristin."lenkte Sirius vom Thema ab. "Das war der Name meiner, sorry unserer Mum. Sie hat dich wohl nach ihr benannt. Und Jennifer war damals ihr Lieblingsname. Sie wollte immer Jennifer heißen. Und jetzt heißt du so."  
  
"Ich persönlich mag den Namen nicht. Deswegen nennen mich alle entweder Jenny, Chris oder Chrissi. Wie hieß Dad. Und wie sahen Mum und Dad aus?"  
  
"Unser Dad hieß David. Wurde aber immer Dave genannt. Das war immer was. Deine anderen Eltern. Also Brain und Lisa haben ihn immer David genannt und dann hat der sich geärgert. Er hat stundenlang kein Wort mehr gesagt. Wie Mum und Dad aussahen? Mum hatte genauso schöne Braune Haare wie du. Und dieselben blauen Augen. Die ich übrigens auch hab (hat sirius blaue Augen?????????). Dad war manchmal sehr Tempramentvoll aber er konnte auch nett sein und Hilfsbereit. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen.",erzählte Sirius.  
  
"Sirius was passiert jetzt mit mir? Ich muss doch nicht ins Heim zurück oder etwa doch?"  
  
"Nein ich glaub nicht. Ich werde mal gucken was ich da machen kann. Wissen die Betreuer das du einen Bruder hast? Wenn ja dann könntest du vielleicht bei mir wohnen? Aber ich werd mal gucken. Und jetzt geh mal ins Bett. Du bist doch bestimmt müde oder nicht?"  
  
Und wie aufs stichwort fing Jenny an zu gähnen. Sie stand auf und ging langsam aus der Küche. Aber nicht ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen und ihren Bruder zu umarmen. Dann ging sie aus der Küche und ins Bett. Jenny schlief mit Klamotten ein und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch. 


	8. Hogwarts

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jennifer gegen neun uhr auf. Sie zog sich an und ging runter in die Küche. Der Tisch war gedeckt aber niemand war da. Jennifer sezte sich an den Tisch und aß was. Als sie fetig war mit essen kam auch Sirius.  
  
"Morgen. Gut das du wach bist. Ich hab grade deine Sachen geholt. Remus hat mir gesagt wo das Waisenhaus ist."  
  
"Danke. Wann müssen wir denn los?", fragte Jennifer.  
  
"Wenn du dich jetzt fertig machst, können wir gleich auch schon los.", sagte Sirius. Im gleichen moment hörten die beiden ein klopfen am Fenster. Jennifer drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
"Ah die Post ist da! Lass die Eule mal rein und gib ihr 2 silbersickel."  
  
Jennifer lies die Eule rein und nahm ihr die Zeitung ab die an ihrem Bein hing. Jennifer gab der Eule das Geld und fing an zu Lesen.  
  
Peter Pettigrew gefangen! Sirius Black unschuldig!  
  
Vorgesternabend wurde in Godrics Hill Peter Petigrew gesehen. Ein Augenzeuge sah wie er mit fünf weiteren Personen in richtung Waisenhaus ging, was in dem Dorf ist. Anscheindend haben sie etwas oder jemanden gesucht als sie nichts gefunden haben sind sie wieder abgehauen. Eine stunde später wurden sie in der nähe von London geschnappt. Dadurch das Peter geschnappt wurde wird Sirius Black hiermit offiziel freigesprochen. Und er wird eine Entschädigung von hundert Galleonen bekommen.  
  
Sirius der über Jenny´s Schulter mitgelesen hatte, freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Jennifer legte die Zeitung weg und schaute ungläubig zu Sirius.  
  
"Das heißt ich kann jetzt wirklich hier bleiben?", fragte Jennifer  
  
"Ich wieß nicht genau. Deine Betreuer haben noch nicht zurück gerufen aber ich glaube das geht klar."  
  
Schon beim wörtschen aber fing Jennifer an zu grinsen. "Jennifer ich glaub wir müssen los. In zwanzig minuten fährt der Hogwarts-Express.  
  
Schnell zogen sie sich die Jacken an und dann apparierte Sirius mit Jennifer nach King´s Cross. Da angekommen wusste Jennifer erst gar nicht wo sie hinsollte. Es gab ein Gleis Zehn und ein Gleis Neun. Aber kein Gleis neundreiviertel.Zum glück war Sirius dabei. So war sie nicht ganz allein.  
  
"Du musst da durch die Barriere. Lauf lieber etwas wenn du Angst hast." sagte Sirius. OkayDann mal los. Jennifer ging langsam los. Sie wurde immer schneller und am ende lief sie auf die Wand zu. Jennifer dachte schon sie würde jeden moment dagegen knallen aber als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie eine große rote Lok.  
  
"Schön groß nicht?", sagte Sirius der inzwischen nachgekommen ist. "Ja aber ich glaub ich muss jetzt einsteigen. Der Zug fährt gleich los. Ich schreib dir wenn ich angekommen bin. Ciao Sirius bis nächstes Jahr."  
  
"Tschüss Jenny. Machs gut. Und mach kein Scheiß." Sirius nahm Jennifer nochmal in den arm und dann verschwand sie im Zug.  
  
Sie sucht sich ein leeres Abteil hinten im Zug. Jennifer verstaute ihren Koffer und sezte sich ans Fenster. Dann gab der Zug einen langen laut von sich und fuhr dann los. Kaum war der Zug losgefahren, kam auch schon Sam ins Abteil.  
  
"Hi Jenny. Wo warst du ich hab dich überall gesucht."  
  
"Ich bin schonmal eingestiegen. Ich hab dich nirgendswo gesehen un dann bin ich halt eingestiegen.", sagte Jennifer.  
  
"ist ja auch egal. Wie war es gestern abend noch? Habt ihr noch viel geredet?", fragte Sam. "Nein ich bin ins Bett weil ich hundemüde war. Aber er ist super nett. Hast du übrigens schon die Zeitung gelesen?"  
  
"Nein hat ich heute morgen keine Zeit zu. Zeig mal was steht drin?"  
  
Jennifer gab Sam die Zeitung und Sam freute sich genauso wie Jennifer sich freute. "Hey das ist ja super. Ich freu mich für dich wirklich.", sagte Sam. Jennifer wollte grade zu einer antwort ansetzen als die Abteiltür aufging. Ein Mädschen kam rein. Jennifer schäzte sie auf 16. Sie hatte hüftlange braune Haare, Reh braune, gespränkelte Augenfarbe, 1,65m (sorry weiß nicht wie groß du bist.) groß, und trug einen blauen knielangen Rock.  
  
"Hallo kann ich mich zu euch setzen? Der restliche Zug ist voll. Ich bin übrigens Tiffany Green. Aber nennt mich Tif. " "Hi ich bin Sam McCarthy und das ist Jennifer Kristin Black." stellte Sam vor. "Ich werde aber meist Jenny, Chris oder Chrissi genannt." sagte Jennifer mürrisch und warf Sam einen Blick zu der soviel hieß "musste das sein".  
  
"Jennifer Black. Bist du die schwester von Sirius Black?" fragte Tif.  
  
"Ja!" sagte Jennifer nur. Einen moment später ging die Tür wieder auf.  
  
"Hi ist hier noch frei?"  
  
"Ja. Komm rein und setz dich.", sagte Jenny. Sie erkannte das Mädschen erst als es saß.  
  
"Mona hi wieso kommst du erst jetzt? Warst du in nem anderen Abteil oder was?"  
  
"Ja ich war kurz bei Freunden. Und dann hab ich mal angefangen dich zu suchen."  
  
"Aha. Achso das ist Sam. Die kennst du ja schon. Und das ist Tiffany Green. Wird aber lieber Tif genannt." sagte Jennifer. Sie redeten noch viel. Als aber die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen kam, machten sie sich erstmal über das viele süße (ungesunde Zeug *gg*) her.  
  
Nachmittags ging die Tür ein weiteres mal auf und ein kleines Mädchen von 11 Jahren kam rein.  
  
"Hat jemand zufällig meinen Bruder gesehen? Ich find ihn nämlich nicht. Er ist nicht in seinem Abteil?", fragte das Mädchen kühl  
  
"Wer will das wissen?" fragte Sam genauso kühl.  
  
"Jana Malfoy. Und wer bist du? "Sam McCarthy. Gibt es sonst noch was? Weil dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen. Wie du siehst ist dein dummer Bruder nicht hier." Spät am abend kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Jennifer kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Jennifer, Sam, Mona und Tif gingen zu Hagrid dem Riesen. Die vier stiegen in ein Boot und dann gings auch schon los. Jennifer Sam und Tif schauten sich das Schloß an und merkten gar nicht das sie angekommen waren. Mona schubste die drei leicht und zusammen gingen sie mit den Erstklässern ins Schloß.  
  
********************** Sunny ich soll dir von Fio(JenniferBlack) Danke sagen. Sie hofft, dass du die Story auch weiterhin liest **********************. 


	9. Der Anfang

Sie waren mittlerweile in der Eingangshalle angekommen und Professor McGonagall führte sie jetzt in die Große Halle. Alle Schüler schauten sich die neuen an und merkten sich wahrscheinlich jedes detail an ihnen. Sam kam sich etwas merkwürdig vor. Aber als sie die Decke sah klappte ihr das Kinn runter. Der Himmel sah genauso aus wie draussen. Nachtschwarz und vollbedeckt mit Sternen. Es war einfach wunderschön. Sam schaute rüber zu Jennifer und musste grinsen. Wenn Jennifer nicht aufpassen würde wo sie hinlief würde sie gleich voll über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern. Aber da sie bemerkt hatte das Sam zu ihr rüber schaute fiel sie leider nicht hin (schade aber auch. Ich hätte mich zugerne fallen sehen *ggg*). Sie waren vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen und stellten sich jetzt davor auf. Professor nahm eine Pergamentrolle hervor und lies erstmal die Namen der Erstklässler vor. Jana Malfoy die sie im Zug getroffen hatten kam nach Slytherin (war ja klar). Danach kamen die, die in die anderen klassen gingen.  
  
"Black Kristin Jennifer", rief Professor McGonagall. Es gab hier und da Schüler die leise flüsterten als sie Jenny´s Namen hörten aber das Störte sie kaum. Jetzt hörte sie eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
"Hm...Schon wieder eine Black. Das freut mich sogar sehr. Du hast mut, genauso viel Mut wie dein Bruder damals.  
  
Und du hast viel Talent. Außerdem seh ich das du alles für deine Freunde tun würdest.  
  
Wo steck ich dich denn bloß hin. Ah ich weiß nach...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Das letzte wort sagte der Hut laut und deutlich damit alle es hören können.  
  
Jennifer ging zufrieden zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie setzte sich neben einen Jungen mit schwarzen verstrubelten Haaren und einer Brille.  
  
"Du heißt also Black. Sirius kleine Schwester. Ich bin Harry Potter und das sind Ron, Hermine und Ginny.", stellte sich Harry und die anderen vor.  
  
"Hi. Ich bin Jennifer Kristin Black. Nenn mich aber Jenny oder Chris. Das ist mir lieber. Und das da oben sind Sam McCarthy und Mona Lupin.", sagte Jennifer. Als Harry grade zur Antwort ansetzen wollte, rief der Hut Gryffindor und Sam kam zu ihrem Tisch. "Hey Jenny ist das nicht super.  
  
Wir sind im selben Haus.", rief Sam freudig. "Daran hab ich nie gezweifelt."  
  
Als letztes kam Mona. Auch sie wurde zu einer Gryffindor. Sie kam an den Tisch und dann stellte Harry sich und seine Freunde (nochmals) vor.  
  
Jetzt erhob sich Dumbledore um seine alljährliche Rede zu halten. Er wartete bis alle ruhig geworden sind und fing dann an zu reden.  
  
"Willkommen meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinen und selbstverständlich auch liebe Lehrer. Heute habe ich ein Paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Als erstes haben wir einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich habe ihn kurzfristig gefragt ob er dieses Jahr unterrichten will. Ja ihr habt verstanden nur ein Jahr. Es sei denn er will länger bleiben, woran ich übrigens nicht zweifel. Darf ich vorstellen Professor Black." Jetzt erst fiel Jenny ihr Bruder auf. Er sah anders aus. Er hatte neue Umhänge an. Sirius zwinkerte zu den drei rüber und unterhielt sich dann mit Professo McGonagall.  
  
"Außerdem möchte ich noch gesagt haben das der Wald immer noch verboten ist. Deswegen auch sein name. So und jetzt guten Appetiet."  
  
Dumbledor sezte sich wieder und die Teller füllten sich mit den Leckersten sachen die es überhaupt gab.  
  
Jennifer nahm sich Gemüse und ein Paar kartoffeln mit Soße. Sie wollte nicht so viel essen da sie im Zug ziemlich viel süßes Zeug gegessen hatte. Sam und Mona hingegen nahmen sich reichlich. Tiffany, die auch in Gryffindor gelandet ist, aß wahrscheinlich noch mehr als alle drei zusammen. Als dann alle fertig gegessen hatte ging Jenny mit Sam, Mona und Tif kurz zu Sirius.  
  
"Hi bruderherz. Sag mal wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt das du hier Lehrer bist?", fragte Jenny schon etwas empört.  
  
"Naja ich glaub ich hab es wohl vergessen", sagte Sirius schon fast unschuldig.  
  
"Ahja. Ist ja auch egal. Ich glaub wir sollten mal hochgehen. Die anderen sind schon weg. Mist weiß jemand zufällig das Passwort? Ich nämlich nicht. Sirius du zufällig.", fragte Jenny. "Ne. Aber ich kann euch gerne noch hochbringen.", bot Sirius den Mädchen an. "Gerne.", sagte Tif. "Sag mal Sirius. Woher kennst du eigentlich Harry. Er wusste nämlich sofort das ich deine Schwester bin." "Naja. Als ich erfahren hab das ich ne kleine Schwester hab, hab ich Haary geschrieben das er dich bald kennenlernen wird. Er hat mir nämlich einen Brief geschrieben und gefragt wies mir geht und was es neues gibt da hab ich ihm von dir erzählt." erzählte Sirius. "Achso. Ich glaub wir sind da. Gute Nacht Sirius."  
  
"Gute Nacht Jenny. Nacht ihr drei." sagte Sirius und verschwand. "So und was jetzt?", fragte Tif. "Keine ahnung. Sollen wir die fette Dame fregen ob si uns so reinlässt. Probieren können wirs ja.", sagte Mona. "Okay.", sagte Sam und ging auf das Gemälde zu. In dem moment wo sie die fette Dame fragen wollte ging das Portrait auf und Hermine kam raus. "Ah hier seid ihr. Wo wart ihr? Ich hab euch überall gesucht.", sagte Hermine ohne einmal luft zu holen. "Wir waren noch bei Sirius. Er hat uns auch zurückgebracht. Also kein Grund zur Sorge." sagte Jenny.  
  
Sie gingen rein und Hermine zeigte ihnen ihren Schlafsaal. Das ist der Schlafsaal der sechstklässler. Achso das Passwort für dieses Jahr ist "Fawkes". So Mona du kommst mit mir mit. Ich zeig dir den Schlafsaal für die Drittklässler." Damit verschwanden Hermine und Mona.  
  
Sam, Tif und Jenny hatten einen Schlafsaal für sich alleine. Weil es dieses Jahr drei Sechstklässler mehr gab.  
  
Jennifer zog sich direkt aus und legte sich hin sie schlief auch direkt ein. Sam und Tif legten sich auch hin und damit kehrte ruhe ein im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. 


	10. Der erste Tag

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam früh auf. Und da sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte, weckte sie die anderen. Aber auf ihre weise. "Hey aufstehen ihr schlafmützen. Heute ist der erste Schultag. Los steht jetzt endlich auf.", rief Sam durch den ganzen Schlafsaal. "Man Sam wie spät ham wir denn.", fragte Jenny noch ganz verschlafen. Auch Tif wurde langsam wach und schaute Sam eindringlich an. "Wir haben 6 uhr. In einer Stunde gibts Frühstück." "In einer Stunde erst. Da hätt ich noch gut ne halbe stunde pennen können. Danke Sam.", sagte Tif. Da sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnten zogen sie sich an und gingen runter. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sind, sahen sie noch eine Person vorm Kamin im Sessel sitzen. Es war Harry. "Na kannste nicht mehr schlafen.", fragte Tif. "Ne. Und ihr?" Tif und Jenny guckten zu Sam rüber. "Ahja ich verstehe. Und wie gefällt es euch hier?", wechselte Harry schnell das thema weil Tif und Jenny immer näher zu Sam kamen. "Gut. Aber bisher haben wir nur die Eingangshalle, die Große Halle und den Gryffindorturm gesehen. Willst du uns nicht das Schloß zeigen noch ham wir ne Stunde zeit.", fragte Sam. "Ja klar. Ich geh mir nur schnell einen Umhang holen. wartet kurz." Und dann verschwand Harry im Jungenschlafsaal. "Hey sollen wir Mona wecken. Ich glaub sie würde auch gern das Schloß sehen.", fragte Sam. "Sam lass wenigstens eine von uns Schlafen. Wir können ihr das Schloß auch später noch zeigen. Und Außerdem wieso willst du unbedingt jetzt alle wecken?" "Na gut.", sagte Sam etwas enttäuscht. Eine Sekunde später kam Harry wieder. Zusammen gingen sie los. Harry zeigte ihnen die Klassenzimmer weil er wusste wie das ist wenn man sich an seinem ersten Tag verläuft und dann auch noch zuspät kommt. Dann zeigte er ihnen die Küsche und sagte den dreien das wenn man was haben will einfach zu Dobby gehen soll. Das gefiel Jenny am besten. Sie musste unbedingt mal hier runter und ws zu essen holen. Nachts natürlich. Dann gingen sie noch zur Maulenden Myrte und dann raus zum See. Die vier sezten sich ins Gras und genossen erstmal die warme Herbstsonne. Obwohl es noch recht Kühl war war es doch wieder warm.  
  
"So schön es hier draussen ist aber ich glaube wir müssen rein. Das Frühstück fängt in 10 min. an.", sagte Tif. Die vier standen auf und gingen zum Schloß hoch. Auf dem weg redeten Jenny und Harry über Sirius. "Woher kennst du Sirius?", fragte Jenny. "Ich kenn ihn aus meinem dritten Jahr hier. Ich hab Fernsehn einen Bericht über Sirius gesehen. Da hieß es das er aus Azkaban ausgebrochen ist und nun auf der Flucht sei. Später hab ich erfahren das er "angeblich" hinter mir her ist. Aber am ende des Schuljahres hab ich dann doch erfahren das er hinter Pettigrew her sei. Außerdem hab ich dann noch erfahren das er mein Pate ist. Und woher kennst du ihn?" "Naja. Ich hab halt drei Tage bevor die Schule anfing meinen Brief bekommen. Einen Tag später holte mich Remus Lupin ab und wir gingen in die Winkelgasse. Als wir zurück waren bin ich direkt ins Bett. Irgendwann Nachts hörte ich Geräusche und bin runter gegangen. Plötzlich standen lauter vermummte Gestalten vor mir, Todesser wie ich jetzt auch weiß. Auf jeden fall bin ich dann zu Lupin gereist. Er meinte dann bei ihm wär ich auch nicht sicher und dann sind wir zu Sirius gegangen. Da hab ich dann erfahren das ich seine Schwester bin. Und dann bin ich abgehauen. So und jetzt bin ich hier.", erzählte Jenny. Mitlerweile waren sie im Schloß angekommen. Die vier gingen noch mal hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum ihre Schultaschen holen und zusammen gingen sie wieder runter. Harry wollte oben auf Ron und Hermine warten.  
  
Jennifer Sam und TIf sezten sich and den Gryffindortisch und aßen was. Jennifer aß wie jeden morgen nur ne Halbe scheibe Toast aber die anderen Zwei schienen hunger zu haben. Langsam füllte sich auch die Halle und immer mehr Gryffindors kamen. Jetzt kamen auch Hermine (Vertrauensschülerin), Ron und Harry.  
  
Die drei kamen zu ihnen rüber und sezten sich hin. "Guten Morgen zusammen. Hier sind eure Stundenpläne.", sagte Hermine und reichte jedem einen Stundenplan. Jennifer Sam und Tif nahmen ihre entgegen und studierten sie erstmal durch. Als erstes hatten sie VgddK, danach Verwandlung dann Zaubertränke und dann ein Wahlfach. Jennifer und Sam hatten Wahrsagen genommen und Tif hatte Muggelkunde. Der tag fängt ja gut an. Direkt bei meinem Bruder. Wo ist der eigentlich?" "Sag mal Jenny hast du keinen Hunger? Oder wat is los?" unterbrach Tif sie. "Nö alles in Ordnung. Ich ess morgens nichts. Nur mittags und abends ab und zu was. Außerdem ißt Sam doch auch nichts. Also kein Grund zur Sorge." sagte Jenny und schaute dabei zur grinsenden Sam. Zusammen gingen die drei mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zum Unterricht. "  
  
"Sagt mal wo ist eigentlich Mona. Die pennt doch wohl nicht immer noch?" "Nein. Ich bin hier. Ich wollte eigentlich zum Frühstück aber hab das dann irgendwie verpasst.", kam eine Stimme von hinten. Die sechs drehten sich um und sahen ein Mädschen mit schwarzen Haaren auf sich zu kommen. "Wie lange warst du gestern noch auf?", fragte Sam. "Keine ahnung. Ich hab noch mit nem Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang festgequatscht. Gabriele heißt sie glaub ich."  
  
"Das ist meine Schwester. Und wo ist die schon wieder?"  
  
"Die dürfte auch gleich kommen. Muss ihre sachen suchen. So und ich muss jetzt auch weg. Bis später." Und dann verschwand Mona um die nächste Ecke.  
  
"Wir sollten auch mal weiter. Sirius dürfte schon da sein.", unterbrach Harry sie.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie ins Klassenzimmer und hatten Glück. Sirius war noch nicht da. Als sie ins Zimmer gingen sezten sie sich nach vorne und keine 5 min später kam Sirius die Tür rein.  
  
"Guten Morgen zusammen. Ich prüf jetzt erstmal die Anwesenheit. Wenn ich euch aufrufe, sagt ihr einmal hier.  
  
Granger Hermine"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Weasley Ronald"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Potter Harry"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"McCarthy Sam"  
  
"Hier"  
  
Green Tiffany  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Black Jennifer"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Finnigan Seamus"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Thomas Dean"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Longbottom Neville"  
  
"Hier"  
  
"Okay es dürften alle da sein. Wer kann mir sagen was ihr letztes Jahr gemacht habt?" Sirius schaute fragend in die Runde.  
  
Neville hob langsam seine Hand um sie dann direkt wieder runterzunehmen. Stattdessen hob Ron seine Hand.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Wir hatten letztes Jahr den Patronus Professor."  
  
"Gut. Also kann mir jemand sagen was der Patronus ist und was er macht. Harry."  
  
"Der Patronus ist eine Erscheinung seiner selbst (sag ich jetzt einfach mal) der die Dementoren vertreibt. Er hat keine schlechten Erinnerungen sondern nur gute.", beendete Harry seine Rede.  
  
"Sehr gut. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Wie Harry eben gesagt hat, hat der Patronus keine schlechten Erinnernug. Das heißt die Dementoren können ihm keinen Schaden zufügen. Schlagt jetzt bitte die Bücher auf seite 10 auf. Schreibt mir bitte eine halbseitige zusammenfassung daraus. Wenn ihr fertig seit könnt ihr gehen.  
  
Alle holten die Bücher raus und fingen an zu schreiben. Harry der ja  
  
schon alles wusste über Dementoren, war schon fertig und half den anderen bei ihrer Aufgabe.  
  
"Und kommst du klar?"  
  
Jennifer drehte sich um und sah Harry hinter ihr stehen.  
  
"Ja ich bin auch bald fertig. Ich warte nur noch auf Sam und Tif. Die dürften auch gleich fertig sein."  
  
Ca. 5 min später standen sie drei draußen. Harry ist noch drin geblieben um auf Ron und Hermine zu warten.  
  
Die drei gingen noch was in den Gemeinschaftsraum da sie noch ne gute halbe stunde zeit hatten. Sie sezten sich vor dem Kamin in die Sessel und unterhielten sich.  
  
"Also eigentlich ist der Unterricht von deinem Bruder ganz Okay. Auch wenn wir gleich am ersten Tag geschrieben haben. Aber ansonsten total gut.", fing Tif an.  
  
"Ja. Ist ganz okay. Ich bin mal gespannt wie Verwandlung wird. Das soll richtig spass machen. Abgesehen von der Lehrerin. Aber auf Zaubertränke hab ich irgendwie keine Lust. Da haben wir glaub ich mit den Slytherins zusammen. Da hab ich echt keinen Bock drauf. Und der Lehrer soll echt fies sein. Wie hieß der gleich nochmal?"  
  
Jenny drehte sich fragend zu Sam um. "Ich glaube Snape oder so. Keine ahnung. Aber ich finde immer noch der beste unterricht ist bei deinem Bruder!"  
  
"Ja. Aber das war erst der erste Tag. Lass uns mal abwarten was der sich noch alles einfallen lässt um uns kleine Schulkinder zu ärgern." Tif schaute grinsend zu Jenny rüber.  
  
"Hey er ist immerhin noch mein Bruder. Außerdem würde er sowas nnnnniiiiiiiiieeeeee tun. Kleine Schulmädchen schikanieren. Der doch nicht.", verteidigte Jenny ihren Bruder.  
  
"Okay aufhören ihr Streithähne. Lasst uns lieber gehen weil ich weiß nicht mehr so ganz genau wo das Verwandlungszimmer ist."  
  
Sam schaute die beiden durchdringend an worauf Jenny und Tif aufhörten zu streiten. Sam mit Jenny und Tif im Rücken gingen sie zum Unterricht zurück.  
  
Sie kamen kurz bevor McGonagall ins Klassenzimmer kam. Unterwegs waren die Drei von Peeves aufgehalten worden. Er hatte versucht den Dreien mit einer Ritterrüstung den Weg zu versperren.  
  
Aber trotzdem kamen sie unverlezt an.  
  
"Guten Morgen zusammen. Wir werden heute etwas über Animagis lernen. schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf seite 15 auf und lest das danach werden wir darüber reden. Fangt bitte an."  
  
McGoagall ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und sezte sich hin um dann jeden Schüler im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Jennifer Sam und Tif die ganz hinten saßen, holten ihre Bücher raus und fingen an zu schreiben. Was keiner wusste war das Jennifer schon ein oder besser gesagt zwei Animagis ist. Eine schwarze Katze und ein schwarzer hundähnlicher Panther. Damals im Waisenhaus hatte sie eine Freundin die auch eine Hexe ist und die hat es ihr beigebracht. Ansonsten wusste Jenny damals noch nichts von Hogwarts oder der Zaubererwelt. Nur das es sowas gab.  
  
Jenny schrieb alles auf was ihr einfiel.  
  
Ein Animagus ist ein Mensch der sich nach jahrelanger Arbeit und Forschung in ein TIer verwandeln kann was man durch einen bestimmten Zauber herrausfindet. Das Tier das man wird spiegelt meistens die Seele desjenigen wider. Aber wenn man irgendwas falsch machen sollte kann es sein das man sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kann oder man wird nur zum halben Tier und kann sich dann ohne fremde Hilfe auch nicht mehr zurückverwandeln lassen. Außerdem sollte man sich in einem Ministerium registrieren lassen weil es auch schwarze Schafe geben könnte (nicht im wörtlichem Sinne gemeint).  
  
Jenny war fertig mit lesen und wartete darauf das die anderen auch feritg wurden damit sie endlich darüber reden und dann zum Essen gehen konnte. Denn Jenny hatte allmählich hunger bekommen.  
  
Langsam wurde auch der Rest der Klasse fertig und sie konnten endlich anfangen.  
  
"So es dürften jetzt alle fertig sein. Wer kann mir sagen was ein Animagus ist? Ja Miss Green?"  
  
"Ein Animagus ist ein Mensch der sich nach jahrelanger Arbeit und Forschung in ein TIer verwandeln kann was man durch einen bestimmten Zauber herrausfindet."  
  
"Sehr gut. 5 punkte für Gryffindor. Und was können alles für gefahren enstehen wenn man was falsch macht oder nicht aufpasst? Miss McCarthy?"  
  
"Es kann passiren das man sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kann oder man wird ein halbes Tier und kann sich so nicht ohne fremde Hilfe zurückverwandeln."  
  
"Gut. Wieder 5 Punkte."  
  
In dem moment klingelte es und Jenny war eine der Ersten die draussen war. Im hinausgehen hörte sie noch wie Proffesor McGonagall rief das sie als Hausaufgabe einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz darüber schreiben sollten. Am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle wartete sie auf Sam und Tif.  
  
Jennifer wollte grade anfangen zu essen als Sam und Tif reinkamen.  
  
"Mensch wo warst du? Du wars so schnel draussen hast du überhaupt die Hausaufgaben mitbekommen?" Sam schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Ja irgendwas mit einem zweiseitigen Aufsatz oder so ähnlich. Keine Ahnung. Außerdem hatte ich hunger. Da war ich eben schnell weg." gab Jennifer etwas gespielt beleidigt zurück. "Und jetzt sezt euch ich möcht endlich was essen. Außerdem wo wart ihr so lange?"  
  
"Ich musste meiner Sis noch ne standpauke halten über die Zeiten wann ein normaler Mensch normalerweise schlafen geht. Aber die ist irgendwie nicht normal. Aber ich hab sie trotzdem lieb.", gab Sam grinsend zurück und machte sich über ihr Essen her.  
  
"Sagt mal was haben wir gleich?" Jenny schaute fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Mensch Jenny. Hast du heut irgendwa genommen? Wir ham gleich Zaubertränke dat sach ich dir aber auch glaub ich heut zum dritten mal." Jenny nahm ihre Gabel wieder und kaute ruhig an ihrem stück Steak rum. Irgendwann schaute sie mal hoch und guckte rüber zum Slytherintisch. Da sah sie ihn den Jungen ihres Lebens. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und die schönsten Augen die sie jemals gesehen hat. Jenny stupste Haary an und fragte wer das sei.  
  
"Das ist Draco Malfoy. Aber dem würd ich lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Das ist das größte Arschloch das ich kenne. Außerdem ist er Snapes Liebling. Wieso?"  
  
"Nur so. Aber so genau wollt ichs eigentlich nicht wissen. Sam Tif ich muss nach dem Unterricht mal mit euch reden. Wir sehen uns dann im Kerker. Ich muss kurz weg. Ciao bis später dann." Dann verschwand sie durch die Tür.  
  
"Was war denn mit der los?", fragt Tif ganz erstaunt. "Keine ahnung. Sie hat mich gefragt wer das sei.", dabei zeigte Harry auf Malfoy "und dann hab ichs ihr gesagt. Dann war sie Plötzlich weg."  
  
Die drei schauten sich fragend an aber aßen dann weiter.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen Sam und Tif auf die suche nach Jenny. Sie fanden sie im Kerker vorm Klassenraum.  
  
"Hey wo warst du? Wir haben dich überall gesucht!"  
  
"Darüber wollt ich mit euch nach dem unterricht sprechen nicht jetzt. Okay lasst uns reingehen."  
  
Die drei gingen rein und sezten sich auf die rechte seite ganz nach hinten.  
  
Grade in dem Moment kam Snape "reingeflogen". "Morgen zusammen. Wir werden heute eine Schlaftrank brauen und wenn ich jemanden erwische der mit seinem Nachbarn redet der bekommt 100 Punkte Abzug und eine Strafarbeit ist das klar?" Dabei schaute Snape jeden in dem Raum an. Besonders Harry.  
  
Schon wieder ging die Tür auf und ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden schulterlangen Haaren guckte durch die Tür.  
  
"Tschuldigung die Störung. Ich bin Nessie Fraser und soll in die 6te klasse gehen. Ich bin auch schon eingeteilt worden. Ich war eben bei Dumbledore. Und jetzt soll ich hier hin kommen."  
  
"Komm rein und setz dich. In welches Haus bis du gekommen?"  
  
"Gryffindor Sir".  
  
"Gut setz dich hin damit ich endlich weiter machen kann."  
  
Nessie setzte sich neben Tif und war dann aber auch leise, weil ihr der Lehrer nicht geheuer war. ****** Kommentar von Fio: @Butterfly: Freut mich das sie dir gefällt. Ich weiß das die Chaps kurz sind aber sie werden bestimmt länger. Ich hab die halbe FF schon aber BlueFullMoon setzt sie alle zwei tage on.  
  
Nein das ist nicht die die ich auf steffies site on stellen wollte aber so eine ähnliche.  
  
Ich hoffe du liest die Story auch weiterhin und reviwest auch weiterhin. Deine Fio ****** 


	11. StreicheExpertin Nessie

Während Snape den Schülern erklärte wie der Schlaftrank geht hat Nessie eine Stinkbombe an Ron weitergegeben und gesagt er solle auf ihr Zeichen warten und sie dann werfen. Nessie wartete noch ein paar Minuten und hustete dann einmal. Im nächsten Moment war der ganze Kerker voll Rauch und stank unerträglich. Schnell holte Nessie ein paar grüne Kräuter raus und warf sie in Malfoys trank. In derzeit hatte Snape den Rauch und irgendwie den Gestank entfernt und schaute jetzt die Klasse eindringlich an.  
  
"Okay wer...."  
  
BUMM!  
  
Da war Malfoys Kessel explodiert.  
  
"Können sie nicht aufpassen."  
  
"Ich war das nicht. Wirklich."  
  
Snape drehte sich wieder der Klasse zu.  
  
"Okay wer war das. Wenn ihr mir nicht sofort sagt wer das war, dann bekommen alle 100 Punkte Abzug."  
  
Keiner traute sich was zu sagen. Und Nessie hatte Probleme nicht laut loszulachen. Auch Ron, Harry, Hermine, Tiff, Sam und Jennifer mussten aufpassen das sie nicht loslachten.  
  
"Die stunde ist beendet. Ihr könnt gehen. Und als Hausaufgabe UND Strafe für alle schreibt ihr mir einen 4 seitigen Aufsatz wie man den Schlaftrank herstellt."  
  
Ron, Harry,Jennifer,Hermine,Tiff,Sam und Nessie waren als erste draußen und fingen jetzt laut an zu lachen.  
  
Langsam gingen sie in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich hin und mussten sich erstmal beruhigen.  
  
Sam drehte sich zu Nessie um und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
  
Nessie hatte dunkel blonde schulterlange Haare, braune Augen, war ungefähr 1,75 m groß.  
  
"Also sag mal. Wieso kommst du jetzt erst und nicht wie wir anderen auch?", fragte Tiff.  
  
"Nunja. Keine Ahnung. Als erstes hab ich den Zug verpasst weil mein Vater sich verfahren hatte. Und dann hab ich ne Eule hier hin geschickt. Dann wurde ich heute morgen abgeholt und jetzt bin ich hier."  
  
"Ach so. Wo warst du denn früher auf der Schule?"  
  
"Ich war vorher auf ner Schule in Schottland. Aber die ist abgebrand. Ich bin die einzige von da die hier hinkommt. Ich glaub wir sollten gehen. Ich hab jetzt Wahrsagen wer noch?"  
  
Jenny, Harry,Ron und Sam hoben die Hand.  
  
Tiff ging zu Muggelkunde.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Turm wo Wahrsagen stattfand.  
  
Oben setzten sich die sechs an einen Tisch.  
  
"Guten Morgen zu einer neuen Stunde bei Wahrsagen."  
  
Aus der hintersten Ecke kam die rauchige Stimme von Professor Trelawney.  
  
Nessie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie fing lauthals an zu lachen und drehte sich dabei auf dem Boden.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu lachen wenn ich meinen Namen sage. Wer sind sie und aus welchem Haus kommen sie?"  
  
Trelawney schaute zu Nessie die sich immer noch auf dem Boden wand und krampfhaft versucht nicht wieder laut loszulachen.  
  
"Ich...ich hei...heiße...Nessie...Nessie Fras...Fraser.", würgte Nessie vor lauter lachen hervor.  
  
Die vier neben ihr hatten auch ihre Probleme nicht laut zu lachen.  
  
"Ah. Nessie Fraser. Ich sehe das du dieses Jahr an einem schlimmen Tod sterben wirst. Wahrscheinlich diesen Monat noch."  
  
Das war's jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr. Jetzt war's um sie geschehen. Nessie warf sich wieder auf den Boden und musste sich den Bauch festhalten der ihr mittlerweile schon wehtat.  
  
Ron wartete bis Nessie sich beruhigt hatte und half ihr dann hoch.  
  
"Keine Angst das macht sie bei mir auch andauernd. Und wie du siehst leb ich noch."  
  
"Wirklich. Professor. Ich hab eine Frage."  
  
"Ja Miss Fraser"  
  
"Sie sagen doch Harry auch immer er würde sterben. Aber wieso sitzt er dann hier in Ihrem Unterricht?"  
  
"Ja. Nicht jede Vorhersage kann Stimmen."  
  
"Aber jede "Vorhersage" bei Harry ist nie eingetroffen. Also kann da was nicht stimmen. Machen sie doch mal eine richtige Vorhersage. Oder habt ihr schon die Grundlagen für Wahrsagen gelernt. Nein seht ihr. Bei uns auf der alten Schule haben wir erst die Grundkenntnisse gelernt bis wir zu den Vorhersagen übergegangen sind. Und das sollten wir hier auch machen."  
  
Während Nessie sprach wurde die Professorin immer roter. Jetzt sah sie ungefähr wie der Rest von ihr aus. Knallrot.  
  
"Ich werde mich bei deinem Hauslehrer beschweren gehen. Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast."  
  
"Keine Chance. Soviel ich weiß sieht Professor McGonagall das genauso wie ich. Also brauchen sie sich keine Mühe machen."  
  
In dem Moment klingelte es und alle waren froh endlich Schule aus für Heute. 


	12. Quidditch

Sam, Jenny und Nessie saßen in der Großen Halle um auf Tif zu warten.  
  
"Und was machen wir Gleich? Also ich schlag ne runde Qudditch vor. Und ihr?", fragte Jenny.  
  
"Also ich wär da jetzt auch richtig scharf drauf. Und du Nes?"  
  
"Naja ich kann zwar nicht so gut Qudditch aber gerne."  
  
"Ich frag noch schnell meine Sis und dann können wir los."  
  
Sam rannte aus der Großen Halle in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Angekommen suchte sie ihre schwester. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war sie nicht. Also rannte Sam hoch in den Schlafsaal und fand ihre Schwester auf dem Bett von Mona.  
  
"Hi ihr beiden. Ich wollte fragen ob du mit uns Quidditch spielen möchtest. Du natürlich auch Mona."  
  
"Klar wir ziehen uns schnell was anderes an und kommen dann runter zum Feld."  
  
Gabriele stand auf ging zu ihrem Koffer und zog sich um. Mona war schon fertig und wartete noch auf sie.  
  
Inzwischen ist Sam zu den anderen runter gegangen und zusammen gingen sie zum Qudditchfeld.  
  
Jenny hatte einen Feuerblitz 2003, Tif hatte einen Nimbus 2001 und Sam und ihre Schwester hatten einen Nimbus 2000. Mona hatte keinen Besen also lieh sie sich einen von der Schule.  
  
Als sie auf dem Feld ankamen stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und stießen sich ab um weit hoch in die Luft zu steigen.  
  
Sie alle flogen eine kurze Runde spielten dann aber als kleines Team.  
  
Jenny war Jägerin, Tif war Hüter, Sam und Gabriele waren Treiber und Mona sucher und Nessie wurde dann auch noch eine Jägerin.  
  
Sie spielten alle ziemlich lange. Später kam noch Harry dazu mit Ron im Schlepptau.  
  
Harry stieg auf seinen Feuerblitz und ging hoch in die Luft. Da Harry die Rolle des Suchers übernahm, musste Mona zur Jägerin übersteigen.  
  
Sie spielten schon gute vier Stunden, als McGonagall kam und sie reinholte da es schon dunkel wurde.  
  
Die acht Freunde packten die Sachen und gingen rein zum Abendessen. 


	13. Mitternachtsgespräche

Auf den Weg zur Großen Halle kam ihnen McGonagall entgegen.  
  
"Miss Fraser ich habe gehört das sie sich im Wahrsageunterricht etwas daneben benommen haben. Sie sollen den Unterricht von Professor Trelawney  
  
kritisiert haben. Was haben sie gesagt das sie so aufgebracht zu mir kam?"  
  
McGonagall schaute Nes lächelnd an. Was man bei der Professorin selten sah.  
  
"Naja ich hab gesagt das die Todesvoraussehungen von Harry nicht stimmen weil er ja immer noch lebt. Außerdem hab ich gesagt das man erst die Grundlagen lernen muss bevor man Voraussagen machen kann."  
  
"Da sie eigentlich nichts schlimmes gemacht haben, kann ich ihnen auch keine Punkte abziehen. Es war richtig was sie gesagt haben gut fand ich es trotzdem nicht. Ihr könnt jetzt zum Essen gehen. Achso Morgen ist Quidditch auswahl. Wer kommen möchte kann sich bewerben. Wir suchen einen Hüter, zwei Treiber und zwei Jäger. "  
  
Damit verschwand McGonagall und die acht gingen zum essen.  
  
Am Tisch verkündete Harry das morgen die Quidditch Auswahl sei und im nächsten Moment ging das Getobe los.  
  
Alle wollten sich bewerben und unbedingt reinkommen.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Jenny um und schaute sie neugierig an.  
  
"Sag mal Jenny ich hab gehört du kannst sehr gut Quidditch spielen."  
  
Jenny drehte sich zu Mona und ihr Blick sagte schon alles.  
  
Mona wand sich schnell ihrem Essen zu als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
"Ja. Ich wäre als Jäger ganz gut. Aber es gibt sicher bessere als mich.", beantwortete Jenny Harrys frage.  
  
"Kommt leute ich muss ins Bett ich bin Müde. Los lasst uns gehen." Sam stand auf und ging schon mal Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Die anderen standen auch auf und gingen hinter Sam her.  
  
Vorm Gemälde sagte Harry das Passwort (Einhornhaar) und sie gingen rein.  
  
Nes, Sam, Tiff und Jenny verabschiedeten sich von Mona, die in den Schlafsaal der Drittklässler musste, und gingen selber in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Die vier zogen sich lautlos um und gingen ins Bett.  
  
Jenny hatte ihre Probleme einzuschlafen. Egal wie sie sich hinlegte sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen.  
  
Nes anscheinend auch nicht. Denn von ihrem Bett hörte Jenny dauernd Geräuche und leise Seufzer.  
  
Leise stand Jenny auf und ging rüber zu Nes´ Bett.  
  
"Nes bist du noch wach? Ich geh runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum willst du mitkommen?"  
  
"Ja Moment ich zieh mir nur kurz was an. Warte kurz hier."  
  
Nes verschwand kurz im Bad kam aber kurz darauf wieder.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie runter und setzten sich vors Feuer.  
  
"Sag mal Jenny wolltest du uns heute irgendwas sagen?"  
  
"Was??? Wollte ich das? Achso ja."  
  
"Na dann schieß mal los."  
  
Jenny starrte ins Feuer und überlegte wie sie es Nes und ob sie es ihr sagen sollte. Sie kannte sie noch nicht lange vertraute ihr aber.  
  
"Naja wie soll ich sagen. Ich hab mich glaub ich verknallt."  
  
"In wen. In welchem Haus ist er. Wie alt. Wie heißt er?"  
  
"Mach mal halblang Nes. Ich kenn ihn nicht richtig. Ich weiß von Harry das er Draco Malfoy heißt und er ist in Slytherin. Er ist auch 16 glaub ich. Mehr weiß ich noch nicht. Deswegen bin ich ja heute Mittag einfach rausgerannt. Ich wollte mit ihm reden hab ihn aber nicht mehr erwischt."  
  
"Das ist ja klasse. Ich hab auch nen Freund. Er ist auch hier auf der Schule. In der siebten. Oliver Wood heißt er. Der ist total süß. Aber egal komm lass uns ins Bett gehen ich werde müde langsam."  
  
"Ja hast recht. Lass uns gehen."  
  
Die zwei Mädchen standen auf und gingen hoch. Sie legten sich hin und schliefen kurz darauf ein. Ohne zu wissen was der neue Morgen brachte. 


	14. Quidditchauswahl

Nes wachte am nächsten morgen früh auf und da sie sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, ging sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke zu machen.  
  
Nes merkte nicht wie die Zeit verging denn etwas später kam Jenny die Treppe runter. Nes bemerkte sie nicht bis Jenny sich einmal kräftig räusperte.  
  
"Oh du bist schon wach. Ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören."  
  
"Ja ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Heute ist doch die Quidditchauswahl. Ich hoffe ich komme rein."  
  
Jenny ging zu Nes und sezte sich neben sie.  
  
"Ja das hoff ich auch. Ich bin voll aufgeregt. Eigentlich kann ich ja nicht so gut fliegen aber versuchen kann ichs. Nicht?"  
  
"Ja. Was machst du da? Sind das die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke?"  
  
"Ja. Wieso?"  
  
Jenny wurde immer blasser dann rannte sie hoch und kam mit Pergament, Feder, Tinte und Büchern wieder.  
  
"Ich hab sie total vergessen."  
  
Jenny setzte sich hin und fing an ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und da Nes sowieso schon fertig war, half sie ihr dabei.  
  
Eine Stunde später waren die zwei fertig und gingen mit den anderen zum Frühstück.  
  
"Was haben wir jetzt als erstes?", fragte Tif mit vollem Mund und schaute Sam an.  
  
"Keine ahnung was fragst du mich das. Ich hab den Stundenplan nicht auswendig gelernt. Frag Hermine oder Jenny oder Nes oder..."  
  
"Ist gut Sam. Wir haben jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei. Das heißt eine Runde schlafen.", unterbrach Hermine Sam.  
  
Die fünf Mädchen aßen auf und gingen in den Unterricht.  
  
Nach einer schlafvollen Stunde gingen sie alle nach draußen da sie jetzt zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs Kräuterkunde hatten. Auch diese Stunde verging und als es klingelte waren alle froh endlich Essen zu können da es wirklich ein langweiliger Tag ist.  
  
"Ich bin froh wenn ich gleich auf dem Besen sitze.", sagte Harry nachdem er sich hingesetzt und eine Kartoffel in den Mund geschoben hatte.  
  
Jenny schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Stimmt du bist im Team hab ich recht? Was hast du denn für eine Position?"  
  
"Ich bin Sucher."  
  
"Der beste seit einem Jahrhundert!", unterbrach ihn Ron und machte dabei ein strahlendes Gesicht.  
  
"So spannend eure Unterhaltung auch ist aber wir müssten seit fünf minuten im Unterricht sein.", sagte Hermine in einem strengen Ton.  
  
Schnell packten alle ihre sachen zusammen und rannten so schnell es ging ins Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst.  
  
Danach hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
  
Sie nahmen dieses Jahr Einhörner dran. Die gefielen besonders den vier Freundinnen Tif, Sam, Nes und Jenny.  
  
Als auch diese Stunde vorbei war gingen alle zum Quidditchfeld zur Auswahl.  
  
Unterwegs trafen sie Mona und Gabriele Pats Schwester.  
  
"Hey Mona wo willst du denn hin?", rief Jenny  
  
"Zur Auswahl und ihr?"  
  
"Wir auch. Aber meine Schwester doch nicht oder doch?"  
  
"Nein ich nicht keine Angst Sam. Ich guck euch nur zu."  
  
Erleichtert ging Sam mit den anderen weiter.  
  
Am Quidditchfeld angekommen, begrüßte sie auch schon Madam Hooch.  
  
"Guten Tag alle zusammen. Wir sind heute hier weil wir neue Teammitglieder suchen.  
  
Wir brauchen zwei Jäger, zwei Treiber und einen Hüter und natürlich einen Kapitän.  
  
Die die sich als Jäger beworben haben gehen da rüber. Die Treiber da rüber und die Hüter da hinüber.  
  
Wir werden es folgendermaßen machen. Die übrigen Team mitglieder, Harry und Katie, werden den Jägern Bälle zuwerfen die die dann in die Tore werfen müssen. Wobei Harry im Tor sein wird.  
  
Danach kommen die Treiber denen werden wir die Klatcher freilassen und sie müssen sie während des Spiels jetzt auf die Jäger zutreiben wobei die wiederum ausweichen müssen. Die Hüter werden einzelnd ausgewählt. So und jetzt teilt euch auf."  
  
Jenny und Nes gingen zu den Jägern, Sam und Tif zu den Treibern und Mona zu den Hütern.  
  
Es wurden immer zwei Jäger und zwei Treiber gerufen. Die ersten die anfingen waren einmal ein Mädchen und ein Jungen bei den Jägern. Bei den Treibern fingen Zwei Jungen an. DIe vier oben in der luft machten sich wirklich nicht so gut. Entweder traf man den Klatscher nicht oder es wurde daneben geworfen.  
  
"Jetzt bitte die Jäger Jennifer Black und Nessie Fraser. Die Treiber Sam McCarthy und Tiffany Green."  
  
Die vier stiegen auf die Besen und stiegen in die Luft. Jenny und Nessie schlugen sich gut. Jenny traf drei Tore und Nessie vier. Sam und Tif waren aber auch nicht schlecht. Jenny und Nes mussten aufpassen das sie nicht von so einem Teil getroffen wurden.  
  
Als Madam Hooch genug gesehen hatte Pfiff sie die Vier runter und sagte ihnen sie sollten kurz warten bis sie die anderen gesehen haben.  
  
Als nächstes kamen zwei Siebtklässler als Jäger und zwei Fünftklässler als Treiber. Sie spielten sehr gut aber nicht so gut wie Nes, Jenny, Tif und Sam.  
  
"Okay da wir ja jetzt alle gesehen haben und Harry und Katie sich entschieden haben werde ich die Ergebnisse nun vorlesen.  
  
Die neuen Jäger sind Jennifer Black und Nessie Fraser.", die beiden sprangen vor freude in die luft und umarmten sich.  
  
"Die neuen Treiber sind Sam McCarthy und Tiffany Green.", bei ihnen sah es ungefähr genauso aus und alle vier umarmten sich diesmal zusammen.  
  
"Jetzt werden die Hüter geprüft."  
  
Als erstes ging ein drittklässler hoch in die Luft aber hielt keinen einzigen Ball.  
  
Da sich nur zwei gemeldet haben, war Mona die letzte die Hoch musste.  
  
Mona war echt super auf dem Besen. Sie hielt jeden einzelnen Ball den Katie und Harry ihr zuwarfen.  
  
"Damit steht der Hüter auch fest Mona Lupin.", verkündete Madam Hooch als Mona wieder auf der Erde war.  
  
"Jetzt muss der Teamkäpitan entschieden werden. Aber ich denke das macht ihr unter euch. Die anderen können gehen."  
  
Jennifer, Tif, Sam, Nes und Mona gingen rüber zu Harry und Katie um den Käptan zu losen.  
  
"Wer ist für Harry?", fragte Katie als alle da waren. Alle hoben ihre Finger und schauten zu Harry der Tomatenrot war.  
  
"Na dann ist ja alles geregelt." sagte Katie lächelnd.  
  
Immer noch etwas Rot ging Harry mit den anderen Hoch zum Schloß um dann direkt ins Bett zu gehen. 


	15. Draco Malfoy doch ganz anders

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte reges Treiben. Alle waren froh neue Teammitglieder zu haben. Nes, Tif, Sam, Hermine, Mona und Jenny setzten sich vor den Kamin. Harry und Ron hatten sich verabschiedet mit der Ausrede sie seien Müde.  
  
Also waren die Mädchen unter sich. Nes erzählte irgendwas von Oliver aber Jenny hörte kaum zu denn sie musste dauernd an den Jungen mit den Engelsblonden Haaren denken. Er ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
Was sollte sie nur tun.  
  
Zwischendurch hörte sie was Nes erzählte.  
  
"Ich hab ihn gestern nur kurz gesehen. Aber es war super. Er will mit mir mal nach Hogsmead gehen. Aber ohne euch anderen. Ist das nicht super."  
  
"Wie lang kennt ihr euch schon?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"Seit ich hier auf der Schule bin. Kurz bevor ich in Snapes Unterricht geplatzt bin, bin ich in ihn reingelaufen weil ich das Klassenzimmer nicht fand. Mir ist meine Tasche runtergefallen und er hat sie mir aufgehoben. Dann hat er mir gezeigt wo das Klassenzimmer ist und ist dann auch gegangen weil er Quidditchtraining hatte oder so."  
  
Alle hörten ihr zu nur Jenny nicht. Sie stand auf und ging raus.  
  
Sie wusste nicht wohin sie ging. Es war ihr auch egal, aber sie musste mal raus. Alleine sein. Sie schaute erst auf als sie sah wo sie war. In der Eingangshalle vorm Kerkereingang.  
  
Jenny blieb einen moment stehen und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte als sie von hinten eine Stimme hörte.  
  
"Musst du nicht im Gryffindoreturm sein?"  
  
Sie kannte diese Stimme irgendwoher.  
  
"Du bist doch die Schwester von dem Black hab ich recht? Jennifer richtig?"  
  
Langsam drehte Jenny sich um und da stand er.  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Ich bin übrigens Draco. Draco Malfoy." Malfoy hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
  
Jennifer konnte sich kaum bewegen aber sie gab ihm trotzdem die Hand.  
  
"Ja ich heiß Jennifer. Und was machst du hier?"  
  
"Das ist doch egal. Außerdem bin ich Vertrauensschüler und darf abends raus. Ich muss gucken ob sich einer rausschleicht. Und eine habe ich ja gefunden."  
  
Draco sah Jenny abschätzend an. Jenny wollte schon gehen als Malfoy sie aufhielt.  
  
"Und jetzt sag was machst du hier draußen. Alleine. Nachts?"  
  
"Ich wollte was alleine sein."  
  
"Achso. Lass uns was an den See gehen."  
  
Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander zum See. Auch als sie sich setzten sagte niemand ein Wort. Jenny genoss es so da zu sitzen und nichts zu sagen.  
  
Sie dachte über ihr leben nach. Wieso man sie jahrelang belogen hatte. Wieso man ihr nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
"Was ist los. Irgendwas bedrückt dich."  
  
Draco riss Jennifer aus ihren Gedanken. Man konnte sehen das ihre Augen leicht glänzten.  
  
"Nein mit mir ist nichts. Wirklich."  
  
Jenny drehte sich zu Draco um und schaute in diese Augen. Wunderschöne graue Augen. Sie merkte auch nicht wie Draco den Arm um sie legte.  
  
"Das kauf ich dir aber nicht ab. Jetzt sag schon was los ist. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Wirklich."  
  
Jenny fing an zu erzählen. Einfach so. Es passierte einfach.  
  
Als Jenny aufhörte zu erzählen, lächelte Draco. Draco Malfoy lächelte. Wenn das Harry oder Ron gesehen hätten wäre sein Ruf ruiniert.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da. Draco den Arm um Jenny und Jenny lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und wäre fast eingeschlafen wenn Draco ihr nicht einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hätte zusammen gingen sie rein und verabschiedeten sich in der Eingangshalle.  
  
"Das habe ich mir gewünscht seit ich dich das erstemal gesehen hab.", sagte Jenny und es kam zu einem langen un zärtlichen Kuss. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und Jenny ging in den Gryffindorturm direkt ins Bett.  
  
Zufrieden und glücklich schlief sie ein, und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag. 


	16. Hogsmeade

Am nächsten morgen wachte Jenny spät auf. Aber da ja Wochenende war, war das ja egal. Jenny stand auf zog sich an und ging mit guter Laune runter. Sie musste grade an gestern Nacht denken. Sie war mit Draco Malfoy am See gewesen. Als sie reingingen hatte sie ihn geküsst. Er hatte ihn auch erwidert. Dann ist sie gegangen und glücklich eingeschlafen als sie im Bett war.  
  
Unten angekommen sah sie Nessie im Sessel vorm Kamin sitzen.  
  
"Hi. wieso bist du denn so gut drauf. Ist irgendwas passiert was ich nicht weiß?"  
  
Jenny strahlte Nes an.  
  
"Kann man so sagen. Ja. Als ich gestern abgehauen bin, bin ich auf Draco Malfoy gestoßen. Wir sind zum See gegangen und haben uns unterhalten. Als wir reingingen hab ich ihn geküsst. Und er hat erwidert."  
  
Jenny endete immer noch strahlend.  
  
"Du hast den süßesten Typen der Schule geküsst. Oh man. Ich fass es nicht. Und das direkt beim ersten mal. Was hast du denn jetzt vor?"  
  
"Keine ahnung. Ich denke mal den nächsten Schritt muss er machen. Und jetzt komm ich hab Hunger."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich und wollten grade essen, als Malfoy zu ihnen rüber kam.  
  
"Hi Jenny. Ich wollte dich fragen...ob...ob du mit mir nach Hogsmead gehst?"  
  
Zum glück war die hälfte der Schüler im Dorf sonst hätte man jetzt ne Stecknadel fallen hören.  
  
"Ja gerne. Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle nach dem Essen okay?"  
  
Malfoy nickte und verschwand.  
  
"Hey jetzt haste sogar ein Date. Ich geh ja auch gleich mit Wood. Das wird bestimmt lustig."  
  
Die zwei aßen zuende und gingen noch schnell ihre Umhänge holen und trafen sich dann mit ihren Dates in der Eingangshalle.  
  
Sie gingen zu viert ins Dorf trennten sich aber dort.  
  
Jenny und Draco gingen zuerst in den Honigtopf wo Jenny ihren Süßigkeitenvorrat auffüllte und danach führte Draco Jenny zu einem Schmuckladen. Er wusste das sie heute Namenstag hatte. Er hatte es mal mitbekommen als Jenny es Mona erzählte.  
  
"Hier such dir was aus." Jenny schaute Draco verwirrt an.  
  
"Du hast doch heute Namenstag oder nicht? Ich hab es mal mitbekommen als du es dieser Mona erzählt hast."  
  
Jenny die jetzt mehr verstand, suchte sich eine Kette mit einem goldenen Herz dran wo ein roter Stein drin funkelte.  
  
Jenny bedankte sich mit einem langen Kuss bei Draco.  
  
Die Hogwartsschüler die vorbeigingen schauten schon doof.  
  
"Lass uns lieber an einen ruhigeren Ort gehen. Hier ist zu viel los.", sagte Draco als sie sich gelöst hatten.  
  
Als Draco und Jenny sich von Nes uns Oliver verabschiedeten hatten, sind die beiden direkt zu den Drei Besen gegangen um ein Butterbier zu trinken.  
  
"Und wieso bist du eigentlich vorgestern zu spät gekommen?"  
  
"Naja ich hatte den Zug verpasst, und dann musste ich noch zu Dumbledore, weil ich ja in ein Haus eingeteilt werden musste."  
  
Nes schaute Oliver an. Diese Augen die sie schon beim ersten mal verschlang. Er hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen.  
  
"Sag mal hörst du mir nicht zu?"  
  
"Was doch klar."  
  
Nes hatte nicht gemerkt das Oliver mit ihr sprach.  
  
"Ich habe gefragt wo du herkommst?"  
  
"Ähm ich komm aus Schottland. Ich wurde da geboren. Kurz nach meiner Geburt sind meine Eltern mit mir und meinem Bruder hier hin gezogen. Ich war vorher auf ner Muggelschule weil ich keinen Brief bekommen habe. Und wieso bist du noch auf der Schule. Ich meine du bist doch schon mindestens 18 oder nicht?"  
  
"JA. Ich hatte zuviel Quidditch im Kopf und hab das lernen vergessen. Deswegen bin ich sitzen geblieben und auch nicht mehr im Team. Ich muss dieses Jahr mehr lernen. Aber ich hab gehört du bist im Team?"  
  
"Ja. Als Jäger. Zusammen mit Jenny."  
  
"Ja hab ich auch schon gehört. Eure anderen Freunde sind auch drin nicht?"  
  
"Hm. Komm lass mal woanders hingehen. Das wird mir langsam zu voll hier."  
  
Oliver bezahlte noch schnell und zusammen gingen sie dann raus. Unterwegs trafen sie noch auf Tif und Sam die wohl Jenny suchten weil sie sich mit den anderen verabredete hatte.  
  
Oliver und Nes gingen noch zum Honigtopf und dann zu Zonkos da Nes noch was für Jenny besorgen musste und sie ihre Stinkbomben auffüllen mussten.  
  
Als Nes dann alles hatte gingen sie zurück zum Schloß da es Zeit war fürs Abendessen.  
  
In der Eingangshalle trafen die beiden auf Jenny und Malfoy der anscheinend keine Probleme damit hatte zu zeigen das er mit einer Gryffindor zusammen war.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Essen Draco verabschiedete sich bei Jenny und ging zum Slytherintisch.  
  
Jenny und Nes setzten sich neben Tif und Sam.  
  
Grade als sie essen wollten, erhob sich Dumbledore.  
  
"Bevor wir anfangen zu essen, habe ich noch was zu sagen. Wir werden dieses Jahr keinen Weihnachtsball statt finden lassen", ein stöhnen ging durch die Halle.  
  
"...aber wir werden einen Silvesterball veranstalten. Bis neun Uhr dürfen alle mit dran teilnehmen. Ab neun uhr nur noch ab Klasse vier aufwärts. Und jetzt guten Appetit."  
  
Es entstand ein großes Gemurmel in der Halle. Nur manche konnten sich schwer auf ihr Essen konzentrieren.  
  
"Und mit wem gehst du hin? Ich werde Oliver fragen."  
  
"Mit wem geh ich wohl zum Ball?? Überleg mal." sagte Jenny gespielt beleidigt.  
  
"Stimmt. Draco." Auf Nessies Gesicht entstand ein breites Grinsen.  
  
Jenny schaute zu Draco der sich mit Marcus Flint unterhielt.  
  
Als er Jennys Blick spürte, musste auch er aufschauen und lächeln. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Jenny schnell von Nes, aber nicht ohne ihr zu sagen das sie draußen auf sie warten solle.  
  
Jenny ging schnurstracks zu Draco.  
  
"Hi Draco. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst?"  
  
"Gerne. Wollte ich dich auch grade fragen."  
  
Draco grinste Jenny an und zusammen gingen sie zu Nes die schon auf Jenny wartete.  
  
"Da biste ja endlich. Hier hab deinen Besen schon geholt. Und jetzt lass uns endlich fliegen."  
  
"Hey Nes, warte kann ich mitkommen?" Oliver kam den Weg vom Schloß runter gerannt.  
  
"Klar. Ihr könnt ja zugucken wie wir vom Besen fallen."  
  
"Nes kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"  
  
"Klar. Jenny geht schon mal vor ich komm gleich."  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Nes gingen Jenny und Draco zum Quidditchfeld.  
  
"Nes willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
  
Oliver schaute Nes erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ja gerne.", sagte Nes nur und dann ging sie mit Oliver zu den Zwei anderen 


	17. Der erste Streit

Nes stieg auf ihren Besen und flog Jenny hinterher. Zuerst flogen die beiden nur so rum, da ihnen das aber zu langweilig wurde ärgerten sie die Jungs.  
  
Sie flogen über ihren Köpfen hinweg und landeten dann neben den Jungs.  
  
"Kommt lasst uns gehen. Es ist schon spät. Wir wollen doch keinen Ärger bekommen, oder?" Draco stand auf und ging mit Jenny vor. Nes und Oliver standen kurze Zeit später auch auf und holten die beiden vor ihnen schnell ein.  
  
Vorm Kerker verabschiedete sich Jenny von Malfoy und ging mit Oliver und Nessie zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Als Jenny im Bett lag schlief sie sofort ein und träumte wie sie Draco im Quidditch schlug.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Nes früh auf. Sie stand leise auf, zog sich an und ging raus. Sie ging geradewegs zum Quidditchfeld, holte ihren Besen und flog eine Runde.  
  
Sie flog nicht lange, denn es wurde langsam kalt. Also brachte sie den Besen weg und ging rein. Als sie gerade Richtung Gryffindorturm gehen wollte, hörte sie Stimmen. Sie blieb an der Ecke stehen, denn eine Stimme gehörte zu Oliver.  
  
Die andere kannte sie nicht, aber es war eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
"Oliver bitte geh mit mir dahin. Diese Nes ist nicht gut genug für dich."  
  
"Nein. Du weißt ich geh mit Nessie hin und ich werde meine Meinung auch nicht ändern. Und jetzt geh bitte Jo."  
  
Das Mädchen verschwand und Nessie kam aus ihrem Versteck raus.  
  
"Wer war das Oliver?"  
  
"Was? Wo kommst du denn her. Und was machst du so früh schon hier?"  
  
"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und bin ne Runde geflogen. Dann wurde es mir zu kalt und ich bin wieder rein."  
  
Oliver nickte nur und sie gingen zu ihrem Turm. Sie setzten sich vor den Kamin und spielten Snape explodiert.  
  
Nachdem Nessie dreimal gewonnen hatte und auch die anderen eintrafen, gingen sie runter zum Frühstück und danach an den See.  
  
Nes zog Jenny etwas abseits von den anderen, damit man sie nicht hören konnte.  
  
"Jenny ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Als ich heute morgen vom Fliegen wiederkam, habe ich Oliver und ein anderes Mädchen gesehen. Jo hieß sie glaub ich.  
  
Auf jedenfall hat sie ihn gefragt ob er mit ihr zum Ball geht. Ist das nicht die Höhe. Außerdem meinte sie ich wäre nicht gut genug für ihn. Das lass ich mir nicht gefallen."  
  
"Wann war das heute morgen? Ich würde sagen du lässt diese Jo erstmal nicht aus dem Auge und dann sehen wir weiter. Weil das geht wirklich nit. Also wir gehen jetzt da rüber und lassen uns nichts anmerken. Und du zügelst deine Wut etwas. In welchem Haus ist die überhaupt? Egal heute beim Abendessen beobachten wir sie etwas, du weißt ja wie sie aussieht. Ich denke sie wird es noch mehrmals versuchen Oliver zu fragen. Aber jetzt lass uns rübergehen."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen standen auf und gingen zu Sam (so besser *gg*) Tiff, Mona und Gabrielle.  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen. Mir ist nämlich langweilig.", fragte Sam in die Runde.  
  
"Also ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!", sagte Tiff betrübt.  
  
"Und wir zwei müssen noch kurz weg." Jenny stand auf und zog Nes mit sich.  
  
Die beiden gingen rein und schon wieder hörte Nes diese bekannte Mädchenstimme.  
  
"Bitte Oliver. Geh mit mir zum Ball. Ich bin viel besser als diese Nessie. Wahrscheinlich kann ich sogar besser tanzen als sie."  
  
Nessie wollte schon loslaufen und ihr eine knallen, aber Jenny hielt sie zurück. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen was Oliver sagt.  
  
"Na gut, aber nur damit du mich endlich in ruhe lässt. Und kein Wort zu Nes bis zum Ball klar." "Danke Oli, du bist der beste."  
  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.  
  
Im nächsten Moment kam eine ziemlich wütende Nes um die Ecke und Jenny lief ihr hinterher.  
  
"So ist das also, du gehst lieber mit ihr hin als mit mir. Dann geh doch mit ihr aber lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken. NIE WIEDER!!! HAST DU VERSTANDEN. NIE WIEDER WILL ICH DICH SEHEN! NIE WIEDER!"  
  
Und weg war sie. Jenny schaute Oliver beschämend an und lief Nes hinterher.  
  
Jennifer suchte sie überall, fand sie aber nirgendwo. Also ging sie zum Gryffindorturm und in den Mädcheschlafsaal wo sie Nessie schließlich fand. Sie lag auf dem Bett und weinte sich die Augen aus.  
  
Jenny setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Jenny wieso tut er sowas. Wieso? Was hab ich ihm getan? Jenny ich kann nicht mehr. Und ich will auch nicht zum Ball gehen."  
  
"Oh doch, du wirst da hingehen. Und ich sag dir auch warum. Wenn du hier nur rumsitzt und dich selbst bemitleidest, dann wird es auch nicht besser. Also wirst du schön mitkommen. Mir zuliebe. Vergiss bitte diesen Typen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du um ihn weinst."  
  
"Ich will aber. Außerdem kann er mich vergessen, der soll sich bei mir nicht mehr blicken lassen! Und jetzt lass mich bitte allein."  
  
Jenny stand auf und ging. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam sah sie Oliver der wohl auch ein paar Tränen vergossen haben musste.  
  
"Und was sagt sie?"  
  
"Du sollst dich bei ihr nicht mehr blicken lassen. Lass sie am besten in ruhe. Sie hat ein Recht darauf." Jenny wollte grade raus gehen als Oliver sie nochmals rief.  
  
"Jenny. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Nur was sollte ich tun?"  
  
"Vielleicht mit Nes zum Ball gehen. Außerdem brauchst du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Aber das hättest du wriklich nicht tun dürfen, noch nicht mal wenn wir das nicht gehört hätten und jetzt möchte ich gerne zu meinem Bruder."  
  
Jenny verschwand durch das Portraitloch und lies einen ziemlich auf sich selber wütenden Oliver zurück.  
  
Kurz danach kam Nes die Treppe runter, sie suchte wohl Jenny.  
  
"Jenny ist gerade..."  
  
"Von dir wollte ich das gar nicht wissen. Und lass mich bitte in ruhe und sprech mich bitte nicht mehr an. Geh doch zu deiner Jo oder wie die heißt. Die scheinst du ja lieber zu mögen."  
  
"Nes es tut mir leid ich wollte das nicht, wirklich. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war."  
  
"Ach es tut dir also leid, ja? Wieso hast du es dann getan, wenn du es gar nicht wolltest? Also ich habe da was gehört wie: Na gut, damit du endlich ruhe gibst. Und sag kein Wort zu Nes. Das tut dir also leid? Du kannst mich mal."  
  
Und wütend rannte Nes die Treppe rauf. In ihrem Schlafsaal fiel sie weinend auf dem Bett zusammen. Und 5 minuten später, ohne es zu merken, schlief Nes vor erschöpfung ein. 


	18. Trübsal blasen macht krank!

Auch die nächsten Wochen war Nes kaum anzusprechen. Sie war entweder immer allein in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal oder sie war mit Jenny am See. Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt und das sollte auch so bleiben.  
  
Außerdem ging sie Oliver aus dem Weg. Auch ihm sah man an das es ihm zu schaffen macht das Nes nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Zu jedem der mit ihm sprach gab er nur ein mürrisches "Lass mich in ruhe" oder "Das geht dich nichts an" zurück. Nur zu Jenny war er nett. Denn mit ihr konnte er ja reden weil sie ja alles weiß. Es gingen schon gerüchte rum wie "Er hat bestimmt ne andere" oder "Er hat sie voll abserviert".  
  
Auch das machte Nes zu schaffen. Deshalb fand man sie nur noch im Schlafsaal wieder.  
  
Eines Abends, als Nes schon im Bett war (Oder immer noch) und der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war, saßen Jenny und Tif zusammen und redeten. Jenny machte sich große sorgen um Nes. Denn so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
  
"Jetzt sag doch mal was ist passiert? Nes ist doch sonst nicht so."  
  
Tif redete auf Jenny ein bis dann erzählte was passiert ist.  
  
"Oliver geht mit so ner Jo zum Ball. Und Nes hat das mitbekommen und hat ihm dann gesagt das sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will. Dann ist sie abgerauscht. Und das macht ihr und Oliver halt sehr zu schaffen." Jenny erzählte ohne Pause und als sie geendet hatte, saß Tif einfach nur ruhig da.  
  
"Und wieso redet sie nicht mit ihm?"  
  
"Weil sie halt ein ziemlicher sturkopf ist. Du kennst sie doch." (sorry Nes. Ist nit bös gemeint)  
  
"Ja schon aber wenn sie so an ihm hängt dann muss sie was machen oder sie verliert ihn ganz."  
  
"Jetzt lass erstmal abwarten was sie macht. Wir können sie zu nichts zwingen. Und ich möchte das ehrlich gesagt auch nit. So jetzt lass mal nach ihr gucken gehen. Sorgen mach ich mir nämlich schon."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen standen auf und gingen die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal rauf. Oben machte Jenny leise die Tür auf und ging genauso leise rein. Sie ging zu Nes´ Bett und setzte sich. Tif setzte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Jenny schob den Vorhang beiseite und fing an leise mit Nes zu reden.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Nicht so gut. Mir ist warm und dann wieder Kalt. Außerdem ist mir schwindelig und kotzübel."  
  
"Lass mal fühlen!"  
  
Jenny rückte näher zu Nes und fühlte ihre Stirn.  
  
"Oh Gott du bist kochendheiß. Du kommst jetzt sofort mit in den Krankenflügel."  
  
Nes weigerte sich aber unter den Blicken von Jenny und Tif, die die der McGonagall ähnelten in dem moment, konnte sie nicht anders und musste sich wohl oder übel mitschleifen lassen.  
  
Im Krankenflügel kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey direkt um sie und schickte die anderen zwei bzw eine raus.  
  
"Ich warte dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich Jenny. Bis später. Und sag Nes gute Besserung von mir ich komm sie später besuchen."  
  
Und dann verschwand Tif. Jenny musste noch kurz vor der Tür warten bevor sie wieder rein konnte.  
  
"Sie hat schweres Fieber und auch Fieberträume. Sie braucht jetzt erstmal Ruhe und Schlaf. Also bleib bitte nicht allzu lang. Ich komm gleich nochmal und gib ihr einen Trank damit sie nicht mehr träumt und damit es ihr schnell besser geht. Aber sag mal was ist eigentlich passiert?"  
  
"Das soll sie ihnen glaub ich besser selber erzählen."  
  
"Gut dann geh ich jetzt. Aber ich komm gleich wieder."  
  
Jenny nickte und Madam Pomfrey verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer.  
  
Jenny ging zu Nes Bett und setzte sich. Sie braucht nichts zu sagen sie wusste auch so das Nes sie fühlen konnte.  
  
Jenny wusste nicht wie lange sie so da saß aber als aber als Madam Pomfrey wieder kam und sie ihr sagte das sie geschlafen hatte und das Abendessen gleich anfing verlies Jenny den Krankenflügel und ging zum Essen. 


	19. Verborgene Kräfte

Nes ist jetzt schon zwei wochen im Krankenflügel ist aber immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Jenny und Tif fingen an sich Sorgen zu machen. Was wenn sie nie mehr aufwacht.  
  
Jenny hatte entschlossen es auch Sam und Mona zu sagen damit sie entscheiden konnten was jetzt passiert. Außerdem musste Jenny noch mit Oliver reden. Er machte sich zwar auch große Sorgen um Nes aber wollte sie dennoch nicht besuchen gehen.  
  
Die vier Mädchen trafen sich am Nachmittag am See um alles zu Besprechen.  
  
Tif hatte den beiden alles erklärt als Jenny im Krankenflügel war.  
  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt. Wir können nicht zulassen das Nes sich so fertig macht wegen diesem typen.", sagte Sam aufgeregt.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt mal abwarten und gucken was passiert. Ich werde nochmal mit Oliver reden und gucken was sich machen lässt. Denn Nes wird nicht allein auf diesen Ball gehen. Das kann ich euch versichern."  
  
Damit stand Jenny auf und verschwand richtung Schloss. Sie ging zum Krankenflügel um zu gucken wie es Nes ging.  
  
Im Krankenflügel setzte sich Jenny neben Nes aufs Bett. Sie war immer nocht nicht aufgewacht. Wie lange würde es noch dauern. Eine Woche oder monat oder sogar ein Jahr. Sie wusste es nicht aber Jenny hoffte das es bald sein würde.  
  
Jenny legte sich mit dem Kopf auf die Bettkante und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
Jenny schlief 3 Stunden als sie eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme hörte.  
  
"Bist du etwa so müde das du bei mir hier einpennst??"  
  
Jenny schreckte hoch und sah eine grinsende Nes vor sich sitzen.  
  
"NES!!! Du bist wach seit wann??? Und überhaupt wie???"  
  
"Ich bin seit guten 3 Stunden wach. Ich wollte dich nur nicht wecken. Du hast so schön geschlafen. Und wie ich wach geworden bin. Keine ahnung. Ich bin einfach wach geworden."  
  
Madam Pomfrey die die Stimmen wohl gehört haben muss kam jetzt sehr aufgebracht in den hellen Raum rein.  
  
"Was ist hier los? Miss Fraser wieso sind sie wach. Ich hätte damit gerechnet das sie noch ein bis zwei tage schlafen. Zeigen sie mal die Stirn."  
  
Nes hielt Madam Pomfrey die Stirn hin damit sie fühlen konnte.  
  
"Das fieber ist weg. Das...das kann nicht...sein. Oder doch. Heute morgen waren sie noch glühend heiß und jetzt nichts mehr. Ziehen sie sich bitte an und gehen dann mit ihren vier Freundinnen bitte zu Professor Dumbledore. Er wird ihnen alles erklären."  
  
Dann verschwand Madam Pomfrey wieder in ihren Büro.  
  
Nes zog sich an und zu zweit gingen sie raus zum See wo die anderen drei noch saßen.  
  
"Nes du bist wieder wach. Seit wann?"  
  
Sam kam auf sie zugerannt und fiel ihr kreichend in die Arme. Genau wie Mona und Tif.  
  
"Leute wir sollen zu Dumbledore ins Büro. Ist wohl wichtig."  
  
Also machten sich die fünf auf zu Dumbledore´s Büro.  
  
Am Wasserspeier angekommen wusste keiner das Passwort. Jenny wollte grade alles mögliche ausprobieren als er wie von geisterhand auf ging.  
  
Die fünf Mädchen setzten ihren weg fort und gingen lachend nach oben. 


	20. Dumbledores Befürchtung

Oben klopften sie an die Tür. Nach einem Herein gingen die fünf rein und setzten sich auf die Stühle vor den Tischen.  
  
"Hallo zusammen. Wie ich sehe fehlen noch zwei von euch. Aber ich habe ihenen schon bescheid gesagt. Sie müssten eigentlich gleich kommen." begrüßte Dumbledore sie.  
  
Er hatte recht im nächsten Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Gabriele kam mit diesem komischem eingebildeten reinspaziert.  
  
"Guten Tag Professor. Sie wollten uns sprechen?"  
  
"Ja setzt euch bitte. Ich hab euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen."  
  
Die zwei setzten sich neben die anderen fünf und Dumbledore fing an zu reden.  
  
"Also wie ich eben von Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) erfahren hab, hat sich Miss Fraser selbst geheilt. Das heißt das jede von euch eine bestimmte Kraft hat. Wir wissen im moment nicht wer von euch was kann. Nur das Nessie hier Menschen durch gedanken heilen kann. Sich natürlich selber auch. Wieso wir wissen das jede von euch ne bestimmte Kraft hat kann ich euch erklären. Bei jedem von euch hat sich gezeigt das ihr eine Kraft in euch habt. Wie ist uns unbekannt und ihr selber habt es wahrscheinlich nicht gemerkt. Wir Lehrer wollen jetzt rausfinden was für eine Kraft ihr in euch habt. Wenn wir das rausgefunden haben, werden wir euch trainiren damit ihr im Kampf gegen Voldemort geschützt seit. So ihr werdet morgen alle sieben um punkt zehn wenn alle im Bett sind in die Große Halle kommen. Ihr werdet am Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt werden. So und jetzt geht ins Bett es ist spät. Bis morgen dann."  
  
Die sieben erhoben sich und gingen aus dem Zimmer in ihre Schlafsääle.  
  
Endlich in ihren Betten redeten sie noch lange.  
  
"Was meint ihr was ich kann??? Vielleicht gedanken lesen. Das wär echt cool.", sagte Tif.  
  
"Ja und ich würde mich gerne unsichtbar machen. Wär auch nicht schlecht. Dann kann ich in die anderen Häuser ohne gesehen zu werden.", sagte Sam.  
  
Die Vier redeten noch lange bis sie schließlich einschliefen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen konnten es die sechs kaum erwarten bis der Unterricht zuende war.  
  
Sie passten im Unterricht nicht auf und waren auch sonst nicht sehr aufmerksam.  
  
Aber eine war überhaupt nicht erfreut über diese Nachricht von gestern. Diese eine war Jana Malfoy. Sie war eigentlich wie immer. Verschlossen und etwas eingebildet (nochmal sorry schade) aber sie war eigentlich ganz nett. Nur sagte sie es niemandem.  
  
Also musste sie wohl oder übel heute abend mit den Gryffindors in die Große Halle und sich das geschwafel anhören.  
  
Sie lies den Unterricht über sich ergehen. Als der Unterricht dann zuende war und es zeit zum Abendessen war ging sie in die Große Halle. Nachdem auch das beendet war wartete sie bis alle draussen waren und ging dann mit Nes,Tif,Sam,Mona,Gabriele und Jenny nach vorne zum lehrertisch.  
  
Dumbledore war auch schon da es fehlten nur noch McGonagall, Sirius, Snape, Flitwick, Binns, Sprout und Hagrid.  
  
Auch diese kamen einige minuten später. Madam Pomfrey war auch dabei fals was schief gehen sollte.  
  
"Hallo alle zusammen. Ihr wisst warum ihr euch hier versammelt habt. Wir wollen euch testen. Testen was ihr für Kräfte in euch habt.", fing Dumbledore seine Rede an.  
  
Alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Wie wir euch testen werdet ihr gleich erfahren. wir werden euch auf fähigkeiten testen wie Gedanken lesen, Unsichtbarkeit, Durch die Zeit reisen, und natürlich auf die Elemente. So und jetzt fangen wir mit Jennifer Black an. Da wir ja wissen was Miss Fraser kann. Jennifer komm bitte nach vorne."  
  
Jenny ging nach vorne auf den Podest und stellte sich vor den Lehrern hin.  
  
"Gut Jenny. Fangen wir mit Zeitreisen an. Denk bitte an eine Zeit irgendeine. Egal ob Zukunft oder Vergangenheit."  
  
Jenny dachte fest an die Zeit wo ihre leiblichen Eltern noch lebten. Da sie sie unbedingt mal sehen wollte.  
  
Und im nächsten Augenblick war sie weg. Um sie herum war alles ziemlich bunt. Endlich nach endloser Zeit stand sie in einem Gemütlichem Raum. Rechts in der Ecke brannte ein Feuer im Kamin.  
  
Davor stand ein Gemütliches Sofa und daneben ein Sessel wo eine kleine Katze drauf lag. Jenny wollte grade zur Katze gehen als jemand ins Wohnzimmer kam. Ein großer junger Mann kam gefolgt von einer jungen Frau ins Zimmer. Die Frau musste schwanger sein denn sie hatte einen dicken runden Bauch. Die Frau war wunderschön. Sie hatte lange braune Haare und eisblaue Augen. Ihr Vater hatte Pechschwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Jenny merkte wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie versuchte sie aufzuhalten aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Sie fiel in sich zusammen und weinte. Merkte nicht das sie wieder zurück war bis Sirius sie in den Arm nahm. Er verstand auch so ohne das sie was sagen musste.  
  
"Ich glaube wir machen erstmal mit Tiffany Green weiter. Tif komm bitte hoch."  
  
Tif ging hoch und sah Jenny nochmal mitfühlend an.  
  
"So Tif. Versuch bitte dich unsichtbar zu machen."  
  
Tif versuchte alles was in ihrer Macht stand. Aber nichts klappte bis Sam aufsprang.  
  
"Ich kanns. Hier seht hier bin ich hier drüben."  
  
Alle suchten sich irritiert um aber nirgends war Sam zu sehen bis sie an der Flügeltür wieder auftauchte.  
  
"Dann wär das ja geklärt. So Tif versuch bitte von einem von uns die Gedanken zu lesen."  
  
Als Tif das versuchte musste sie Grinsen. "Anscheinend hats geklappt. Aber bitte sag es keinem (ich sags auch nicht *löl*).  
  
"Hey leute es kommt jemand. Ich weiß nit genau wer aber es ist anscheinend Snape.", rief Mona aufgeregt.  
  
"Dann hätten wir das auch schon. Hagrid du kannst Professor Snape sagen er kann wieder ins Bett gehen. So Miss Malfoy sie haben wir ja dann auch nicht."  
  
Alle drehten sich zu Jana um die mit einer Flamme in der Hand rumspielte.  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus.", sagte Jana gelangweilt.  
  
"Jetzt fehlt nur nooooooocccccchhhhhhhhhh........"  
  
Bevor Dumbledore zuende reden konnte war die gesamte Halle unter wasser. Alle holten luft um nicht unter zu gehen. Nur Gabriele stellte erstaunt fest das sie unter wasser atmen kann. Als das Wasser weg war berichtete sie von ihrer Kraft.  
  
"So da alle Kräfte jetzt festgestellt worden sind kommen wir nun zu den Elementen. Eins haben wir schon. Wasser." Dabei schaute Dumbledore belustigt zu Nes rüber.  
  
"So aber eine Kraft fehlt noch. Eine von dir Jenny. Meinst du du bist jetzt dazu in der lage?" Jenny nickte und ging zu Dumbledore.  
  
"Bitte hol meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche raus. Nur mit händen und Gedanken. Ohne deinen Stab."  
  
Jenny sah Dumbldore verständnisslos an versuchte es aber dann doch. Und es klappte.  
  
"Dann können wir ja jetzt zu den Elementen. Und Gabriele halt dich zurück ja bitte. Du auch Jana. So und jetzt denkt bitte jeder an sein lieblingselement."  
  
Alle dachte angestrengt nach. Nacheinander kam ein Element hervor. Tif ließ Blumen wachsen, Sam ließ einen wind durch die Halle ziehen, Mona machte etwas Licht, Gabriele ließ es Donnern, Jana schwor ein Feuer rauf und bei Jenny kam nichts aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und den Blick zu Nes ließ Dumbledore schmunzeln.  
  
"So das wäre auch geklärt. Jenny du kannst anscheinend in die Psyche von jemandem sehen und sie andere Menschen spüren lassen. Ich habs an deinem Gesicht gesehen. So und jetzt geht bitte alle ins Bett. Es ist schon spät."  
  
Die Mädchen verließen die Halle und machten sich auf den weg zu ihren Schlafsäälen. Angekommen fielen alle todmüde und angezogen ins Bett.  
  
So hier gibts nen kleinen Zeitsprung. Es ist jetzt Weihnachten. Halloween hab ich netterweise übersprungen XD 


	21. Versöhnung

Am nächsten Morgen standen Tif, Nes und Sam zur gleichen Zeit auf. Denn heute war Weihnachten und es gab Geschenke. Aber ersmal wollten sie Jenny wecken. Tif zauberte einen Eimer Wasser und Nes die Handtücher zum trockenwischen. Dann nahmen sie den Eimer und gossen ihn über Jenny aus die kreichend aufwachte.  
  
"Leute ich bring euch um wenn ich euch kriege. Was soll das. Wir haben Ferien. Da kann man lange schlafen schon vergessen. So und Ich möchte gern nochwas schlafen."  
  
Jenny wollte sich schon umdrehen und weiter pennen als Nes sie aufhielt.  
  
"Nichts da wir haben Weihnachten und jetzt gibts erstmal Geschenke."  
  
Und schon hatte Jenny einen riesen Haufen Geschenke auf dem Bett liegen.  
  
Die anderen drei setzten sich dazu und gaben ihre Geschenke einzelnd an Jenny.  
  
"Das ist von mir.", fing Nes an.  
  
Jenny packte es schnell aus und heraus kam ein Fotoalbum von ihnen allen die übers Jahr gemacht wurden. Mal war Jenny alleine drauf und mal zu zweit oder alle zusammen.  
  
Dann gab Tif Jenny ihr Geschenk.  
  
Es war eine Kette mit einem japanischem Zeichen dran.  
  
"Das bedeutet Mut. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."  
  
"Ja es ist echt schön. Danke Tif. Und dir auch Danke Nes."  
  
"So jetzt kommt meins."  
  
DSam gab Jenny ihr Geschenk. Es war ein Ring auf dem auch ein japanisches Zeichen dran war.  
  
"Das heißt soviel wie Treu oder so. Das hat auf jedenfall der Verkäufer gesagt."  
  
"Danke Sam. So jetzt kommen meine Geschenke."  
  
Jenny schenkte Tif, Nes, Sam und Mona auch jedem so eine Kette und ein Ring. Und jede bekam noch ein Fotoalbum. Damit sie sich nie vergaßen.  
  
jenny hatte noch ein paar Geschenke von ihren Freunden und ihren Erziehern aus dem Waisenhaus bekommen. Es waren Fotos die wohl neu aufgenommen wurden. Dank ihrer Freundin aus dem Waisenhaus, die auch eine Hexe ist, waren es Zauberfotos und keine Muggelfotos. Außerdem waren noch ganz viele Süßigkeiten dabei. Von Sirius bekam sie auch ganz viele Fotos von ihren leiblichen Eltern und ein paar Scherzartickel. Jenny merkte wie ihr die Tränen wieder hochkamen. Es war aber noch ein Brief dabei.  
  
Hi Schwesterchen  
  
Erstmal fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich wusste nicht was ich dir schenken sollte da hab ich dann eben ein paar Fotos von Mum und Dad rausgesucht und sie dir Geschenkt. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Nachdem das halt in der Großen Halle passiert ist, wusste ich nicht ob ich sie dir schenken sollte. Aber ich habs getan. So wie wärs wenn ich dich und deine vier freundinnen nach Hogsmead einlade auf ein Butterbier. Da sowieso fast halb Hogwarts zu hause ist, ist das Dorf so gut wie leer. Kommt heute Abend um acht bitte in die Große Halle dann gehen wir zusammen runter.  
  
So wir sehen uns heute Abend. Bis dann und stell bitte nicht so viel mist mit den Scherzartickeln an ja.  
  
Bestell Harry Herm und Ron schöne Grüße von mir.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
HDL  
  
Nachdem alles ausgepackt und alle Briefe gelesen waren, gingen die Vier runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten trafen sie auf Gabriele, Mona, Harry,Herm und Ron. Die vier Mädchen setzten sich hin und unterhielten sich mit den fünf. Jenny bekam von Mona auch noch ein Geschenk. Ein Armband. Passend zur Kette und zum Ring. Dieses Zeichen bedeutete Hilfsbereit.  
  
"Achso ich soll euch schöne Grüße von Sirius bestellen.", sagte Jenny an Herm Harry und Ron gewandt.  
  
"Ach Mona. Hast du heute Abend schon was vor???"  
  
"Nein Wieso??"  
  
"Naja. Sirius hat mich gefragt ob wir nicht heute Abend mit ihm in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken."  
  
"Gerne. Wer kommt den noch mit???"  
  
"Ich, Sam, Tif, Nes und du."  
  
"Und uns hat er mal wieder vergessen. Ist ja typisch!", sagte Harry gespielt beleidigt.  
  
Darauf mussten alle anfangen zu lachen. Als es Zeit wurde um zum Frühstück zu gehen kam Oliver die Treppe runter. Nes war die erste die draußen war. Oliver wollte schon hinterher aber Tif hielt ihn auf und Jenny rannte ihr stattdessen hinterher.  
  
"Hey Nes warte doch mal. Das kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Du musst endlich mal klar Schiff machen. Weißt du was? Oliver ist nach eurem Streit zu mir gekommen und hat MIR gesagt das es ihm leid tut. Ich habe ihm gesagt das er sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen müsste sondern bei dir. Und weißt du was. Er hat Angst. Genau ANGST zu dir zu kommen und mit dir zu reden. Er macht sich ziemliche Vorwürfe damit was er dir angetan hat. Und jetzt geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Sonst gehen wir heute alleine."  
  
Jenny war immer lauter geworden. Vorbeigehende Schüler schauten die zwei schon ziemlich komisch an aber Jenny war es egal. Sie wollte nur das die ganze Scheiße endlich aufhörte.  
  
"Und wieso hat er es dann getan wenn es ihm Leid tut. Damit ich mir wochenlang den Kopf wegen ihm zerbreche. Damit ich im Krankenflügel lande? Das ist er selber schuld."  
  
"Nes es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte nicht das du wegen mir im Krankenflügel landest. Bitte. Ich mag dich sehr. Sogar mehr als sehr. Aber bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß ich war ein Arschloch."  
  
Oliver kam hinter Jenny und Nes getreten und hatte glänzende Augen.  
  
Nes sah ihn geschockt an. Sie wollte schon wieder wegrennen aber Jenny hielt sie auf.  
  
"Du redest jetzt mit ihm. Ist das klar. Ich pass auf das ihr alleine bleibt. Geht da vorne zu Sirius Büro. Ich erklär ihm alles. Ich wollte sowieso mit ihm reden und das können wir genauso gut am See also los."  
  
Jenny zog Oliver und Nes hinter sich her ins Büro ihres Bruders.  
  
"Hallo Sirius. Ich muss mir kurz dein Büro leihen. Also komm wir gehen raus."  
  
"Aber ich hab noch zu...Okay okay ich komm schon." Sirius der Jennys Blick sah stand schnell auf und ging raus.  
  
"Warte draussen auf mich ich komm gleich. So und ihr beiden kommt hier nicht eher raus bis alles geklärt ist ist das klar. Und zur Sicherheit leg ich einen Zauber auf die Tür der bewirkt das ihr erst rauskommt wenn ihr euch vertragen habt. Und versucht nicht aus dem Fenster auszubrechen. Da werden wir nämlich sein und euch beobachten. Apparieren wird auch nicht klappen. Und jetzt bis nachher und amüsiert euch schön."  
  
Damit verschloss Jenny die Tür und ging mit ihrem Bruder raus zur anderen Seite wo sie das Fenster gut im Blick hatten.  
  
"Was sollte das denn jetzt. Meine kleine Schwester schmeißt mich aus meinem eigenen Büro. Ich kanns nicht fassen."  
  
Jenny sah ihren Bruder grinsend an und fing an zu erklären.  
  
"Und da ich es satt hatte das Nes sich immer verkroch und Oliver sich strikt weigerte mit ihr zu reden musste ich handeln. Ist doch hoffentlich nicht schlimm wenn ich mir dein Büro ausgeliehen hab?"  
  
"Nein aber was wenn die sich heute nicht mehr vertragen?"  
  
"Naja dann musst du woanders schlafen. Denn den gegenzauber kenn ich leider nicht."  
  
Jenny musste sich rechtzeitig ducken damit sie Sirius entgehen konnte.  
  
"Und wo gedenkst du soll ich dann schlafen??? Hää??  
  
"Bei mir im Mädchenschlafsaal. Als Hund natürlich!!!"  
  
Setzte Jenny noch schnell hinzu.  
  
Sie redeten noch ne weile bis es ihnen zu kalt wurden und sie rein in die Große Halle gingen.  
  
In Sirius Büro  
  
"Nes bitte hör mir wenigstens zu. Es tut mir WIRKLICH leid. Ich wollte das ECHT nicht. Bitte verzeih mir bitte.  
  
"Ach ja. Und wieso hast du es dann getan? Vielleicht um mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Wenn ja das ist dir gelungen. Wirklich. Ich lag im Krankenflügel deswegen. Und dir tut es Leid. Du hast mich kein einzigstes mal besucht. Nicht einmal."  
  
"Nes ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst dir unter die Augen zu treten. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich das gut machen soll. Das kann ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber es würde mir alles bedeuten wenn du mir verzeihst."  
  
"Oliver ich weiß nicht ob ich dir glauben kann. Du hast mich sitzen gelassen. Und du hast recht gut machen kann man so was nicht. Aber ich will versuchen dir zu verzeihen. Ich will versuchen dir zu glauben und ich will versuchen dir zu vertrauen. Aber es ist nicht einfach. Also gut ich geb dir noch ne Chance. Und jetzt will ich hier raus. Lass uns gehen." Tja das war wohl nichts. Die Tür war zu und lies sich nicht öffnen.  
  
"Ahrgg diese kleine miese..."  
  
"Nes reg dich nicht auf. Jenny hat recht. Komm her."  
  
Und damit verfielen die beiden in eine langen und zärtlichen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten lies sich auch die Tür wieder öffnen. Draussen erwartete sie eine grinsende Jenny und ein grinsender Sirius.  
  
"Dafür könnt ich dich..."  
  
"Schon gut Nes. Und jetzt lasst uns was essen gehen." Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle und aßen zusammen.  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vergesst bitte nit die Commies. 


	22. Shoppingtour

Nach dem Essen gingen die fünf Mädchen raus in die Einganshalle.  
  
"So und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt?" Nes schaute ihre Freundinnen fragend an.  
  
"Lass uns doch nach Hogsmead gehen und unsere Kleider kaufen gehen."  
  
Alle stimmten Jenny zu. Doch grade als sie gehen wollten, kam ein Junge auf sie zu. Er hatte schulterlange schwarze fast dunkelblau schimmernde Haare, er hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden. Er war mindestens 1,70 m groß und er hatte dunkle Augen fast schwarz. Er hieß Zadok Xenos Klescha und er war in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Tif kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"  
  
"Ja. Geht schon mal ich komm dann nach. Was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich wollte fragen ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst?"  
  
"Gerne." Tif lächelte ihn an und verschwand zu den anderen.  
  
"Was wollte er denn?", fragte Nes ganz neugierig.  
  
"Er hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe."  
  
Damit war für Tif das Thema beendet. Nach ner halben stunde kamen sie in Hogsmead an und gingen gradewegs in den Modeladen dort.  
  
Nes ganz entzückt von den ganzen Kleidern dort rannte in den Laden und probierte eins nach dem anderen an.  
  
Jenny Tit Sam und Mona gingen langsam hinterher.  
  
Nes war wohl in der Umkleide den sie konnten sie nirgends finden.  
  
Tif und Jenny waren in der einen ecke und schauten sich da um und Sam und Mona in der anderen.  
  
Kurz danach kam Nessie aus der Umkleide raus.  
  
Den anderen blieb erstmal die Sprache weg bis Jenny es schaffte ein "Wow" rauszulassen.  
  
Nes lächelte.  
  
"Und gefällts euch?"  
  
"Ob uns das gefällt. Ja das sieht echt klasse aus. Du siehst darin echt klasse aus.", fing sich Tif wieder.  
  
Nes hatte ein Weinrotes knöchellanges Kleid an was einen tiefen V- Ausschnitt hatte. An der rechten Seite zeigte es einen schlitz bis ungefähr zum Knie. Dazu hatte sie dunkelrote Riemchenschuhe mit einem kleinen Absatz an.  
  
"Nes du siehst Toll aus. Wirklich!", sagte Jenny.  
  
"So und was habt ihr für Kleider? Oder soll ich beim Suchen helfen?", fragte Nes grinsend.  
  
Schnell hatten auch die anderen ihre Kleider anprobiert. Nur bei Jenny dauerte es etwas länger. Denn sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Endlich schien sie sich entschieden zu haben.  
  
Sie ging in die Kabine und kam wenig später wieder raus.  
  
Allen wirklich allen blieb die Sprache weg.  
  
Jenny hatte auch ein knöchellanges Kleid an. Hinten musste man es über kreuz zubinden (ihr wisst hoffentlich wie ich das meine). Es war fast schwarz es glitzerte etwas dunkelblau raus aber sonst war es schwarz. Auch dieses Kleid hatte einen V-Ausschnitt.  
  
Dazu hatte Jenny hohe schuhe an die man oben am Knöchel zu binden musste.  
  
"Jenny du...du siehst echt super aus."  
  
"Danke schön. So dann können wir ja jetzt gehen nit."  
  
Sie bezahlten alle ihre Kleider und gingen zurück.  
  
Im Schloss traf Jenny Draco der sie in die Ecke zog. Jenny sagte den anderen das sie schonmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollten und da auf sie warten sollten.  
  
"Was gibts denn?"  
  
"Nunja. Hast du heute vielleicht Zeit. Heute abend meine ich. Ich bin der einzige Slytherin hier in den Ferien und Prof. Snape schläft nicht in der nähe des Gemeinschaftsraum. Also ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit runter kommen willst?"  
  
"Gerne. Dann sind wir wenigstens einmal alleine. Ich geh nur schnell den andere bescheid sagen. Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Ja. Aber ich kann doch nicht mit rein."  
  
"Doch und ob du das kannst."  
  
Also machten sich die zwei zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Jenny sagte leise das Passwort und dann ging sie rein gefolgt von Draco.  
  
"Was will der denn hier. Er ist ein Slytherin.", sagte Ron verächtlich und zeigte dabei auf Malfoy.  
  
"Keine Angst Wiesel. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich warte nur auf Jenny."  
  
"Warte hier unten ich muss meinen Umhang holen."  
  
Damit verschwand Jenny in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Gefolgt von Nes und Tif.  
  
"Wo schläfst du denn heute Jennymaus?", fragte Nes in einem zuckersüßem Ton.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Da wo es sich grade ergibt.", antwortete Jenny grinsend.  
  
"Stell aber keine dummen sachen an.", sagte jetzt auch Tif breit grinsend.  
  
"Keine Angst. Es passiert schon nichts. Achso erzählt niemandem davon. Klar?"  
  
Die beiden nickten und Jenny verschwand runter und ging raus damit Ron nicht doch noch auf Draco losging.  
  
Auf den weg zum Kerker sprach niemand von den beiden. Vorm Gemeinschaftsraum nannte Malfoy leise das Passwort und sie gingen rein.  
  
Draco musste wohl schon alles geplant haben denn auf dem Tisch stand was zuessen und was zutrinken. Außerdem standen noch drei kerzen drauf.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf die Couch davor und schwiegen lange zeit. Denn keiner wollte diese atmosphäre unterbrechen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit schaute Jenny Draco an und vertiefte sich in seine Augen. Diese Augen.  
  
Jenny merkte nicht das Draco mit ihr sprach.  
  
"Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
"Was ja. Was hast du nochmal gesagt?"  
  
"Ich hab hier was für dich. Fröhliche Weihnachten Süße."  
  
Draco gab Jenny ein kleines Päckchen.  
  
"Los pack es aus."  
  
Jenny schaute Draco an und machte sich dann daran das päckchen auszupacken.  
  
Herraus kam eine Schwarze schatulle. Jenny öffnete sie und was sie sah verschlug ihr die sprache. Es war ein silberner Ring mit einer kleinen Schlange drauf.  
  
"Dreh mal um."  
  
Jenny tat wie ihr geheißen und drehte den Ring um. Im inneren des Ringes stand "Ich liebe dich mein Schatz. Dein Draco und dann das Datum wann sie sich das erste mal trafen und sich auch das erste mal küssten.  
  
"Danke schön. Der ist echt wunderschön. Aber der war doch bestimmt teuer oder nicht?"  
  
"Na und. Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer."  
  
Draco nahm den Ring und streifte ihn Jenny über den Finger.  
  
Dann sah Jenny den Ring an und dann wieder zu Draco. Und diesmal verfielen sie in einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Die zwei aßen noch was als sie endlich ins bett gingen.  
  
Aber keiner von beiden konnte lange noch nicht schlafen.  
  
Draco hatte Jenny im Arm und war am eindösen während Jenny es immer noch nicht glauben konnte das sie mit dem Erzfeind von Gryffindor zusammen war.  
  
Jenny drehte sich um und sah Draco an. Er war zwar auch nicht am schlafen aber er hatte die Augen zu und tat als ob.  
  
"Meinst ich soll dir jetzt glauben das du schläfst?"  
  
Draco machte die augen auf und sah eine grinsende Jenny vor sich.  
  
"Nein aber einen versuch war es doch wert oder nicht? Außerdem kannst du es besser?"  
  
"Nö aber ich kenn da jemanden."  
  
"Wer denn?"  
  
"Meinst du das sag ich dir jetzt. Das musst du schon selber rausfinden."  
  
"Wie denn indem ich dich kitzel?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht kitzelig." Dabei musste Jenny aufpassen das sie nicht anfing zu lachen.  
  
"Das glaub ich dir aber nicht. Ich seh das."  
  
"Ja und woran denn?"  
  
"An deinen Augen. Die glänzen total."  
  
"Ach wirklich. Versuch es doch mal"  
  
Das war das Todesurteil von Jenny. Denn jetzt setzte sich Draco auf ihren Bauch und fing an sie zu kitzeln. Damit sie sich nicht wehren konnte hielt er ihre Arme fest.  
  
"Aufhören aufhören. Bitte ich muss mal luft holen. Trotzdem sag ich es dir nicht.  
  
Okay okay. Hm lass mich überlegen. Ich kenn sie/ihn doch nicht."  
  
Jenny setzte ein breites grinsen auf.  
  
"Wie. Jennifer Kristin Black."  
  
"So nennt mich noch nichtmal mein Bruder wenn er sauer auf mich ist. !"  
  
Draco machte sich wieder dran sie zu kitzeln aber diesmal war Jenny schneller. Sie rollte sich zur seite und diesmal war sie es die Draco versuchte zu kitzeln. Aber irgendwie klappte es nicht.  
  
"Tja bei mir beißt du auf Granit in sachen Kitzeln. Ich bin nicht kitzelig."  
  
Draco grinste Jenny an  
  
"Was denn? Dann schlaf ich jetzt eben. Gute Nacht."  
  
Jenny legte sich hin und machte die Augen zu. Aber sie hatte nicht vor zu schlafen. Nein sie wollte es Draco unbedingt zeigen. Das lies sie sich doch nicht gefallen sich einfach durchkitzeln zu lassen.  
  
Sie wartete bis auch Draco sich hingelegt hatte stand dann leise auf und ging ins Bad. Da holte sie sich nen Eimer Wasser und ging zurück zum Schlafsaal. Am Bett angekommen goss sie das ganze Wasser über Draco nieder. Dieser wachte schreiend auf und stand vor einer grinsenden Jenny.  
  
"Jenn..."  
  
"Sag bitte nicht meinen vollen namen. Das hasse ich nämlich. Außerdem lass ich mich nicht ohne weiteres kitzeln."  
  
Draco griff nach einem Kissen und warf es nach Jenny. Und schon war eine riesen Kissenschlacht im gange.  
  
Irgendwann fielen die beiden lachend aufs Bett. Draco der immer noch ziemlich nass war fing an zu zittern.  
  
"Hey du zitterst ja."  
  
"Ach ne auch schon bemerkt?"  
  
Jenny wandte einen trocknungszauber an und im Nu war Draco wieder trocken.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich langsam schlafen. Außerdem werd ich müde."  
  
"Okay. Lass uns schlafen. Gute nacht meine Süße."  
  
"Nacht Draco. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch." Und zum letzten mal an diesem Abend küssten sich die beiden Lang und zärtlich. 


	23. Geburtstag

Am nächsten Morgen stand Jenny ziemlich spät auf. Als erstes wusste sie nicht wo sie war denn es war nicht ihr Bett wo sie drin lag. Aber als sie an ihren Finger schaute fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war gestern mit Draco hier runter gekommen und hatte dann wohl auch hier geschlafen.  
  
"Na du bist schon wach? Gut. Ich hab dir was zuessen mitgebracht."  
  
Draco war ins Zimmer gekommen und gab Jenny einen Kuss.  
  
Jenny nahm das essen und fiel regelrecht drüber her.  
  
"Wie spät haben wir eigentlich?"  
  
"Ungefähr halb zwei wieso?"  
  
"Scheiße ich muss den anderen bescheid sagen. Die machen sich noch sorgen um mich."  
  
"Hey ich habs Nessie und Tiffany schon gesagt. Außerdem wissen sie schon bescheid.  
  
Ich hab ihnen gesagt du kommst erst spätestens heute Abend wieder zu ihnen."  
  
"Danke. Was willste den Tag denn jetzt noch mit mir machen? Wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Naja. Lass dich überraschen. Ich geh mal kurz zu Snape. Muss ihn noch was fragen.  
  
Du kannst dich ja solang fertig machen. Komm in ner halben stunde in die Große Halle."  
  
"Okay. Bis nachher. Vermiss dich jetzt schon."  
  
"Ich dich auch." Und dann verschwand Draco. Jenny ging ins Bad um sich zu duschen. Danach zog sie sich an (Schwarze enge Schlaghose, Schwarzes Hemd und Stiefel)  
  
Sie setzte sich noch was vor den Kamin um die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
  
Nach ungefähr ner viertelstunde hatte Jenny keine Lust mehr zu warten sie ging raus und wanderte durchs Schloß. Sie wunderte sich das keiner da war. Auch wenn Ferien sind ist es im Schloß doch ziemlich voll. Aber heute war nichts los. Rein gar nichts. Niemand war zu sehen. Noch nicht mal ein Lehrer. Jenny schaute auf ihre Uhr die schon etwas abgenutzt war. Wird Zeit für ne neue UhrZum Glück. EndlichOh mein gott hat der weiche lippen. dachte Jenny sich und sie wünschte sich dieser Kuss würde nie enden.  
  
Aber dieser Traum zerplatzte schnell. Denn hinter ihnen hörte Jenny ein flüstern.  
  
"Ich glaub der Platz ist belegt. Komm lass sie alleine Eir gehen woanders hin."  
  
Jenny glaubte die Stimme von Oliver zu hören.  
  
"Was ist. Hast du etwa ein Gespenst gesehen?"  
  
"Nein. Ich hab nur Stimmen gehört. Und eine hat sich angehört wie Oliver."  
  
"Na und. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Komm lass uns rein gehen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Da machen wir weiter." Sie gingen rein und runter in die Kerker.  
  
Draco brachte Jenny zu seinem Bett in den Schlafsaal und legte sie drauf. Dann kam er selber und legte sich zu Jenny. Sie begannen sich zu küssen. Langsam knöpfte er Jennys Hemd auf und zog es ihr aus. Jenny machte den Gürtel seiner Hose auf und zog ihm diese aus.  
  
(das beschreib ich jetzt aber nicht genauer *gg*). 


	24. Nachtspaziergänge

Währenddessen gingen Nes und Oliver leise nebeneinander übers Schloßgelände.  
  
"Also Draco und Jenny sind schon ein süßes paar oder nicht?", fragte Nes.  
  
"Ja. Aber Jenny sollte wirklich aufpassen was sie tut. Dracos Vater ist ein Todesser. Und Draco wird es später auch sein. Außerdem kenn ich die masche von ihm. Er hat es vor einem Jahr bei einem Mädchen gemacht was ich sehr gemocht habe. Er ist mit ihr ins Bett und hat sie danach sitzen gelassen. Seit dem trau ich ihm nicht mehr. Fals du fragst woher ich das weiß. Sie kam damals zu mir und hat sich bei mir ausgeheult. Ich hab ihr gesagt das sie ihm nicht trauen kann und so. Aber sie hat gesagt ich solle mich um meinen eigenen Scheiß kümmern. Und nachdem das halt passiert ist hat sie es mir erzählt. Seit dem hab ich um jedes Mädche angst das sich mit Malfoy einlässt.", antwortete Oliver traurig.  
  
"Du hast sie sehr gemocht was?"  
  
"Ja. Aber ich hoffe Malfoy meint es diesmal ernst. Wenn nicht dann kriegt er aber ärger."  
  
"Ich glaub nicht das Jenny heute Abend wieder kommt. Schau mal da rüber sie sind weg."  
  
"Vielleicht liegt Jenny schon längst in ihrem Bett?"  
  
"Das glaub ich nit die ist bei Malfoy.", sagte Nes grinsend.  
  
"Na dann warten wir mal den morgen ab. So jetzt zu dir."  
  
"Ja. Lass uns zum See gehen. Da ist es schöner."  
  
Sie gingen rüber zum See und setzten sich bzw legten sich.  
  
Nes legte sich bei Oliver auf die Oberschenkel und schaute zum Sternenklaren Himmel.  
  
"Siehst du wie klar der Himmel heute ist. Man kann jeden einzelnen Stern sehen.", sagte Nes und schaute verträumt zum Himmel.  
  
"Ja ich seh es. Total schön."  
  
Ohne es zu wissen legte Oliver eine Hand auf Nes´ Kopf und streichelte sie durch ihre langen Haare.  
  
"Oliver ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich dich auch Nes."  
  
Langsam ging Nes mit dem Kopf hoch und kam dem Olivers immer näher bis sie sich trafen und in einen langen langen und zärtlichen Kuss verfielen.  
  
Das soll bitte nie wieder aufhören. Man hat er weiche Lippen  
  
"Nes ich frag dich jetzt nochmal. Möchtest du mit mir zum Silvesterball gehen?"  
  
"Ja gerne."  
  
Danach schwiegen sie.  
  
"Komm lass uns hochgehen. Es wird langsam kalt.", sagte Oliver dann.  
  
"Stimmt hast recht."  
  
Kaum nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, fing Nes an zu zittern.  
  
"Willste meinen Umhang haben?"  
  
"Und was ist mit dir? Ist dir nicht Kalt?"  
  
"Nur etwas. Aber du bist wichtiger.", sagte Oliver grinsend.  
  
"Nagut geb schon her sonst frier ich mir den arsch ab. Danke schön."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie rein und in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort setzten sie sich vor den Kamin. Dort schlief Nes direkt ein. In Olivers armen. Er konnnte noch lange nicht schlafen. Er dachte darüber nach was mit Jenny passiert. Er liebte Nes, aber er machte sich halt Sorgen wenn es darum ging das sich ein Mädchen in Draco verliebt. Er wollte nicht das ihr das selbe zustieß wie seiner damaligen Freundin. Er musste was unternehmen. Und mit dem Gedanken schlief Oliver ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen im Slytherinjungenschlafsaal.  
  
Jenny wachte früh auf denn sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Leise stand Jenny auf um Draco nicht zu wecken. Als sie aus dem Bett kam musste sie feststellen das sie nur ein T-shirt an hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht mehr was gestern passiert war.  
  
Nur das sie mit Draco hierhingekommen war. Aber danach schienen alle Erinnerungen wie weggeblasen. Ihr war es jetzt auch egal. Sie zog sich an. Versuchte es zumindestens denn bei der unordnung konnte sie ihre Klamotten nicht finden. Also ging sie zu Dracos Schrank holte sich ein Dunkelblaues Hemd raus und da sie ihre Hose auch nicht finden konnte lieh sie sich noch eine Schwarze Hose von Draco.  
  
Nachdem sie angezogen war ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum schrieb eine Nachricht für Draco und verschwand leise zum Frühstück.  
  
Kaum Als sie draussen war kam ihr Professor Snape entgegen. In ihrer Nähe gab es nichts zum verstecken also musste sie da jetzt durch.  
  
"Guten Morgen Miss Black. Was suchen sie hier unten. Sie sind doch in Gryffindor nicht. Wieso sind sie nicht dort sondern hier unten in Slytherin?"  
  
"Nunja ähh..."  
  
"Das ist wohl meine Schuld Professor."  
  
"Ah Mr Malfoy. Können sie mir das erklären?"  
  
"Ja.. Ich habe Jenny gesagt sie kann hier unten bei mir schlafen. Wir sind seit zwei wochen zusammen was dagegen?"  
  
"Mr Malfoy weiß ihr Vater davon?"  
  
"Nein und das sollte auch so bleiben! Ich liebe Jenny und ich lass es von meinem Vater nicht verderben. Und jetzt lassen sie uns durch."  
  
Prof. Snape schnaubte nochmal verächtlich und schwirrte dann richtung sein Büro ab.  
  
"Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
  
"Nunja du hast so schön geschlafen. Da konnte ich dich nicht wecken."  
  
"Du hast meine sachen an?"  
  
"Ja ich hab meine nicht gefunden."  
  
"Stehen dir aber."  
  
"Danke schön. Jetzt lass uns aber gehen. Ich will Snape bestimmt nicht nochmal begegnen."  
  
Und dann gingen sie zum Frühstück.  
  
Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Nes und Oliver schliefen immer noch. Bzw. Nes schlief noch. Oliver war schon wach.  
  
Er schob Nes leicht bei seite denn sein Arm war eingeschlafen. Doch davon wurde auch Nes wach.  
  
"Mhhhh...Wasnlos?"  
  
"Morgen mein Schatz gut geschlafen?"  
  
"So gut wie noch nie und du?"  
  
"Naja mein Arm ist irgendwann heute morgen um 3 eingeschlafen seit dem bin ich wach."  
  
"Oh sorry. Wollt ich nicht."  
  
"Ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Wir hätten halt direkt ins Bett gehen müssen."  
  
"Ja. Komm lass mal runter gehen. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger. Ist Jenny zufällig mal aufgetaucht?"  
  
"Nein. Aber wir werden sie gleich sehen. Los beeil dich."  
  
Nes stand auf und ging sich unziehen.  
  
5 minuten später gingen Nes und Oliver runter zum Frühstück.  
  
Als sie in der Halle ankamen sahen sie auch schon Jenny die mit Draco am Slytherintisch saß. Als sie die beiden sah verabschiedete sie sich von Draco und ging rüber zu Nes.  
  
"Morgen und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Jenny strahlend.  
  
"Gut. Aber erzähl ich dir später. Okay. Und bei dir. Wolltest du nicht mal wieder bei uns schlafen?"  
  
"Doch aber...ist ne lange Geschichte die ich dir nachher erzähle. Mit jedem kleinen Detail."  
  
Dann aßen die zwei Mädchen und gingen raus zum See wo sie ihre Ruhe hatten. 


	25. Abserviert

Jenny und Nes setzten sich hin und Jenny wollte grade anfangen zu reden als Nes an ihr vorbei zum Schloß hoch zeigte.  
  
Dort oben gingen Sam und Ron händchen haltend.  
  
"Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar?", fragte Nes  
  
"Ja. Komm lass uns reingehen. Wir können später reden."  
  
Nes und Jenny standen auf und gingen Sam und Ron entgegen.  
  
Im vorbeigehen flüsterte Nes Sam ein "viel spaß" zu zwinkerte kurz und verschwand mit Jenny im Schloß.  
  
"Ich geh zu Draco. Bis nachher dann."  
  
"Ja ciao."  
  
Jenny ging runter in die Kerker und Nes irrte im Schloß rum.  
  
"Nicht das du dich verläufst süße."  
  
Nes drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihr stand Oliver.  
  
"Hi. Was machst du denn hier? Hast du nicht nachhilfe?"  
  
"Doch aber ich wollte lieber dich sehen. Du bist an dem Klassenzimmer vorbeigekommen wo ich Nachhilfe hab. Ich bin dir hinterher gegangen. Außerdem wollte ich mir was abholen bei dir damit ich die nächsten 2 Stunden überstehe!"  
  
"Ach ja und was wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Sei ruhig dann zeig ich dir was ich meine."  
  
Und schon küssten sich die beiden Zärtlich.  
  
"Siehst du schon viel besser.", sagt Oliver nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.  
  
"Ja viel besser. Das könnte ich den ganze liebe Tag lang machen."  
  
"Ich auch. Nes Ich...."  
  
"Ah. So ist das also. Du hast eine Freundin. Bin ich dir nicht mehr gut genug ja."  
  
Jo kam von hinten auf sie zugestürmt.  
  
"Nein Jo. Aber ich wollt dir sowieso was sagen. Ich geh NICHT mit dir zum Ball. Und jetzt verschwinde."  
  
"Nein ich verschwinde nicht. Sie verschwindet!"  
  
Dabei zeigte Jo auf Nes.  
  
"So jetzt hör mir mal zu. Oliver ist mein Freund und nicht deiner. Und weißt du was ICH geh mit ihm zum Ball. Und wenn ich dich nochmal in seiner nähe sehe du kleines Miststück bring ich dich um. Und das ist mein Ernst. Lass Oliver in Ruhe. Hast du mich verstanden. Fals nicht...Ich kenn da einen besonders schlimmen Fluch den nur ich kenne sonst keiner. Ich sage dir nicht wie er heißt sonst ist ja die ganz Überraschung weg. Also lass ihn in Ruhe oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun. Und jetzt verschwinde!!"  
  
Jo guckte Nes sauer an. Verschwand aber dann doch da sie den Fluch nicht unbedingt abbekommen wollte.  
  
"Hey du kannst ja richtig wütend werden."  
  
"Du hast mich noch nicht erlebt wenn ich wütend bin. Das ist noch schlimmer. Glaubs mir. Da hab ich sogar vor mir selber Angst. Musst du nicht wieder rein?"  
  
"Oh was ja. Scheiße. Aber für einen Kuss dürfte es noch reichen."  
  
Und wieder küssten sie sich. Als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten ging Oliver zum Klassenraum zurück und Nes suchte Jenny. Die ist bestimmt in den Kerkern. Dann geh ich eben runter. dachte sich Nes.  
  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg runter. In der Eingangshalle traf sie Jenny die wieder auf den Weg runter war.  
  
"Jenny kann ich mit runter kommen? Tif ist bei ihrem komischen Freund. Sam ist draussen mit Ron zusammen und Mona ist bei Sams Schwester."  
  
"Ja können schon. Was ist mit meinem Bruder?"  
  
"Nicht da. Und ich weiß nicht was ich alleine machen soll. Hermine liest mal wieder. Und Harry lernt. Oh Wunder."  
  
"Ja gut. Wir sitzen sowieso nur im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Jenny führte Nes runter in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Sag mal was sagen die Lehrer dazu?"  
  
"Naja Snape ist davon nicht sehr erfreut und Dumbledore findet das alles ganz lustig. Er hat es uns erlaubt auf unsere eigene Verantwortung.", sagte Jenny grinsend.  
  
"So wir sind da."  
  
Jenny klopfte kurz an und Draco machte den zwei auf.  
  
"Hi süße da biste ja wieder. Und was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"  
  
"Er findet das alles ziemlich lustig. Also das heißt ich darf. Aber...aber auf unsere eigene Verantwortung."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut. Hi Nes. Und wieso bist du hier?"  
  
"Was soll ich alleine im Gryffindorturm?"  
  
"Okay kommt rein. Ich muss noch mal kurz in die zu Dumbledore. Bis gleich."  
  
Draco verschwand.  
  
"Okay kann mir einer sagen was der bei Dumbledore will?"  
  
"Keine ahnung Jenny. Aber wir werden es ja gleich erfahren. Komm wir setzen uns hin und warten.  
  
Jenny und Nes gingen zum Sofa und setzten sich hin. 5 Minuten später kam Draco wieder.  
  
"So da bin ich wieder."  
  
"Hi. Und was wolltest du jetzt bei Dumbledore?"  
  
"Das bleibt mein Geheimniss."  
  
Jenny guckte Draco sauer an fing sich aber wieder als sich Draco neben sie setzte und seinen Arm um sie legte.  
  
"Sollen wir ne runde Snape explodiert spielen?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Wenns sein muss. Spielt ihr ich hab keine Lust. Verlier doch sowieso. Ich geh mich mal umziehen. Ich weiß ja jetzt wo meine Klamotten sind. Draco ich leih mir ein Hemd von dir!"  
  
"Ja mach das."  
  
Jenny ging nach oben an den Schrank und suchte sich ein Schwarz- blauschimmerndes Hemd raus zog ihre Hose an und ging wieder runter.  
  
"Und wer gewinnt."  
  
Jenny ging die Treppe runter und setzte sich wieder neben Draco.  
  
"Wer schon ich."  
  
Nes guckte Jenny grinsend an. Draco schien nicht sehr begeistert davon.  
  
"Hey schatz das tut dir mal gut das du verlierst. Kannst nicht immer nur gewinnen."  
  
"Na warte das bekommst du zurück." Jenny war schon mal aufgstanden und hatte sich Nes als Schutzschild geschnappt.  
  
Schnell rannten die zwei Mädchen hoch und jede packte sich ein Kissen. Sobald Draco reinkam warfen sie die Kissen so fest sie konnten auf ihn drauf.  
  
Halbe stunde später ließen sie sich lachend aufs Bett fallen und mussten erstmal luft holen.  
  
"Ich glaub wir sollten zu Essen gehen. Das fängt in 5 Minuten an."  
  
Die drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle wo sie sich zusammen an den Slytherintisch setzten. Kurze zeit später kam auch Oliver dazu da er sich immer noch sorgen machte.  
  
Somit konnte das Essen ja beginnen. 


	26. Gebrochenes Herz

Nach dem Essen wollten Jenny und Draco noch was allein sein also ging Nes mit Oliver raus.  
  
"Nes ich glaube diesmal meint Draco es ernst. Ich hab ihn beobachtet eben beim Essen und weißt du wie er Jenny angeguckt hat? Er hat sie angeguckt als liebe er sie wirklich."  
  
"Ja ich habs gesehen. Ich habe aber immer noch meine Zweifel. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber irgendwas sagt mir das noch was schlimmes passiert."  
  
"Ich hoffe es ist nicht so."  
  
"Ja ich auch. Jenny hat es verdient einmal glücklich zu sein. Sie hat ihre leiblichen eltern nach ihrer Geburt verloren. Dann hat sie ihre Pflegeeltern verloren. Sie musste in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen und dann erfährt sie das sie seit 17 Jahren einen Bruder hat. Und natürlich das sie eine Hexe ist. Da hat sie verdient einmal glücklich zu sein. Und weißt du was wenn Draco ihr irgendwas antun sollte bekommt er es mit mir zutun."  
  
"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort. Nein mal im Ernst. Wir sollten besser auf sie aufpassen. Weil wenn was passiert dann ist jemand da."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Komm lass uns reingehen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sie gingen rein und richtung Gryffindorturm. Auf dem weg dorthin kam ihnen Jenny entgegen.  
  
"Hi Jenny. Wieso bist du nicht bei Draco?"  
  
"Der hatte noch was zu erledigen. Ist in Hogsmead. Wollte was holen."  
  
"Achso. Kommste mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
  
"Ja gerne. Achso ich schlaf heute mal wieder bei Euch."  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut."  
  
Lachend gingen die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
In hogsmead.  
  
Draco hatte gestern Jennys geschenk vergessen und musste es deswegen noch holen. Er wollte ihr ein paar Hemden kaufen denn seit neustem zog sie immer seine an.  
  
Er ging in den Laden und suchte ein paar Hemden raus. Er holte insgesamt 6 Hemden. Zwei waren schwarz. Eins war Dunkelrot. Das andere war Dunkelgrün. Und zwei waren Tiefblau. Er bezahlte die Hemden und ging raus. Draussen lief ihm Jo über den Weg. Er konnte sie überhaupt nicht leiden. Sie war schon zwei Jahre hier und seit zwei Jahren lief sie ihm hinterher. Jetzt steuerte sie genau auf Draco zu.  
  
"Hallo Draco. Ich wollte grade in die Drei Besen und ein Butterbier trinken. Willste mitkommen?"  
  
"Nein danke. Ich muss zur Jenny."  
  
"Jenny diese kleine Schlampe von Black?"  
  
"Nenn sie nicht nochmal Schlampe kapiert. Tu das noch einmal und du bekommst riesigen Ärger."  
  
"Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Bitte komm mit. Zu Black kannste später auch noch."  
  
"Nagut aber nur auf ein Butterbier. Du lässt mich ja sonst nicht in ruhe."  
  
Sie gingen in die Drei Besen wo sie sich ganz hinten an einen Tisch in der Ecke setzten.  
  
Kaum danach kam die Bedienung.  
  
"Zwei Butterbier bitte."  
  
Drei minuten später kam ihre Bestellung und Jo zauberte bei Dracos Butterbier noch extra viel Alkohol dazu.  
  
Draco merkte es nicht denn er war in Gedanken bei Jenny.  
  
"Hey hörst du mir zu?"  
  
"Ja. Was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich habe dich gefragt was du an der Black so toll findest? Sie ist eine Black. Sie ist eine Gryffindor und sie sieht scheiße aus."  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Außerdem bist du nicht eine Hufflepuff. Ich finde aber nicht das sie scheiße aussieht. Und jetzt lass Jenny bitte in ruhe. Sonst gibts wirklich noch ärger. Und ich sollte jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät."  
  
Draco trank sein Butterbier in einem Zug aus und merkte sofort die Wirkung.  
  
Ihm wurde schwindelig und kotzübel zu gleich.  
  
Dann kippte er um. Jo konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig fangen bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das hatte sie aber nicht geplant. Sie hob ihn hoch und trug ihn nach Hogwarts zurück. Es war ein mühsamer weg dahin. Aber sie schaffte es trotzdem bis in die Eingangshalle.  
  
Das ist die Chance Jo. Jetzt kannst du es ihr heimzahlen dachte Jo sich und lehnte Draco gegen die Wand um ihn kurz danach zu Küssen.  
  
Im Gryffindorturm.  
  
"Nes lass uns rausgehen und da auf Draco warten."  
  
"Okay kommst du mit Oliver?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Sie gingen raus auf die Gänge und richtung Eingangshalle.  
  
Als sie da ankamen blieb Jenny wie angewurzelt stehen. Was sie sah konnte sie nicht glauben. Draco stand da und küsste Jo.  
  
Jenny konnte sich das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Sie lief und lief wusste nicht wohin. Irgendwohin wo sie alleine sein konnte.  
  
Nes und Oliver die immer noch da standen wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.  
  
"Oliver ich mach das hier. Geh und such Jenny. Sie sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein.  
  
Tröste sie ja."  
  
Oliiver nickte und lief in die Richtung in die Jenny abgehauen ist.  
  
Oliver lief ungefähr 10 minuten als er Jenny endlich in einem leer stehendem Klassenzimmer fand.  
  
"Jenny darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Wenns sein muss."  
  
Oliver setzte sich neben Jenny auf das Fensterbrett und nahm sie in den Arm. Jetzt fing Jenny an zu Weinen. Sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Es musste raus.  
  
"Oliver warum tut er mir sowas an. Wieso?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir sagen. Er macht es bei jedem Mädchen. Er hat es auch bei meiner damaligen Freundin getan."  
  
"Aber wieso Oliver. Wieso?"  
  
"Weil er ein Malfoy ist und er es nicht anders gelernt hat. Er hat nie gelernt zu lieben nie. Und er wird es auch nicht lernen. Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und vergiss ihn. Du hast immer noch mich und Nes Tif und Sam und Mona. Und dein Bruder ist auch noch da. Bitte vergiss ihn. Er ist es nicht wert."  
  
"Aber ich liebe ihn doch. Ich will ihn nicht vergessen."  
  
Jetzt sagte keiner mehr was. Oliver saß auf der Fenstebank neben Jenny und hielt sie im Arm. Jenny lag aud seiner Schulter und weinte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte Jenny aufgehört und war eingeschlafen. Oliver traute sich nicht wegzugehen sonst würde sie wieder wach werden und sie hatte etwas schlaf verdient.  
  
Oliver dachte nach. Über das was eben passiert ist und über das was mit seiner damaligen Freundin passiert ist. Er hatte sich geschworen das er Draco fertig macht wenn so was nochmal passiert. Und das hielt er auch.  
  
In der Eingangshalle.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen du Miststück. Wie kannst du nur. Du bist der letzte Abschaum.  
  
Ich habe dir gesagt ich hetz dir einen Fluch auf den Hals und das werde ich jetzt auch tun."  
  
Nes die sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, holte ihren Zauberstab raus und sprach laut und deutlich einen Spruch.  
  
"Furieux"  
  
"Ich hoffe du wirst nie wieder glücklich werden. Und sollte ich dich nochmal bei irgendjemanden von meinen Freunden erwischen lebst du nicht mehr lange du falsche Schlange. Wieso bist du nicht in Slytherin gelandet wo du hingehörst? Und jetzt verpiss dich. Ich hab hier noch was zu klären."  
  
Nes ging zu Draco, der mitlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen ist und verwirrt umher schaute, und knallte ihm eine.  
  
"WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH WAS DU JENNY ANGETAN HAST? WEIßT DU DAS? DU HAST IHR SOEBEN DEN GNADENSCHUSS GEGEBEN. Wieso tust du sowas? Reicht dir nicht eine Freudin. Musst du da noch mit anderen rummachen? Ich wünsche das nicht mal meinem Erzfeind aber das wünsch ich dir. Ich hoffe Jenny will NIE WIEDER was mit dir zutun haben. Nie wieder hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Nes rauschte so schwungvoll ab das sie Jo, die überall Lila war, umstieß. Im vorbeigehen sagte sie noch "Schöne farbe" zu Jo und verschwand.  
  
Sie suchte Oliver und Jenny. Sie fand sie in dem Leeren Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Hi Schatz. Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
"Nicht besonders gut. Sie hat ne halbe stunde lang geweint. Sie schläft jetzt. Und wir sollten sie auch nicht wecken. Es macht ihr ziemlich zu schaffen was da passiert ist. Wir müssen jetzt bei ihr sein. Geh du zum Essen ich bleib hier und pass auf. Wenn du fertig bist bringen wir sie hoch. Achso bring was mit. für mich und Jenny."  
  
Nes nickte und ließ eine schlafende Jenny und einen nachdenklichen Oliver zurück. 


	27. Vorwürfe

Nes ging zum Essen und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch.  
  
Sie schaute kurz rüber zum Slytherintisch und sah das Malfoy gar nicht da war. Sie packte schnell was für sich, Oliver und Jenny ein und ging. Sie ging runter in die Kerker.  
  
Am Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angekommen klopfte sie einmal.  
  
Von drinnen hörte sie die Stimme von Draco.  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
"Ich bins Nes. Mach bitte auf ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
"Wieso sollte ich? Ich hab nen Fehler gemacht und nun muss ich halt damit leben."  
  
"Draco mach bitte auf. Es ist ziemlich blöd durch ne Wand mit dir zu reden. Jetzt mach bitte auf."  
  
Sie hörte Schritte und die Wand ging auf.  
  
"Also gut komm rein."  
  
Nes sah das Draco wohl auch geweint hatte. Denn er hatte ganz rote Augen.  
  
Nes ging zum Sofa und setzte sich hin.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt mit dir reden. Also wieso hast du das getan?"  
  
"Keine ahnung. Aber wieso sollte ich das grade dir sagen?"  
  
"Weil ich Jennys Freundin bin und ich nicht will das sie nochmal so was durchmachen muss. Weißt du eigentlich was sie ihr ganzes Lebenlang durchmachen musste?"  
  
"Nein. Sie hats mir nie erzählt und ich hab nie nachgefragt."  
  
"Dann solltest du das mal tun. Wenn sie noch mit dir redet."  
  
"Wie gehts ihr denn?"  
  
"Hmm...lass mich überlegen. Nicht sehr gut. Sie ist mit Oliver in nem leeren Klassenzimmer und schläft. Oliver ist bei ihr und passt auf sie auf."  
  
"Wieso bist du wirklich hier Nes?"  
  
"Weil ich weiß das du das nicht schuld bist mit dem Kuss."  
  
"Du glaubst mir also. Oh wunder."  
  
"Ja ich glaube dir. Und du musst mir helfen das aufzuklären. Sonst verlierst du Jenny. Für immer."  
  
"Nein ds will ich nicht. Ich will sie nicht verlieren."  
  
"Dann musst du was dafür tun. Du liebst sie wirklich?"  
  
"Ja. Seit dem ich sie das erstemal gesehen hab. Bitte Nes ich halt es ohne sie nicht mehr aus. Ich vermiss sie so."  
  
"Gut ich hab eine Idee. Komm heute Abend um zehn zum Gryffindorturm. Ich lass dich da rein. Mehr erfährst du dann. Ich muss wieder los. Ciao."  
  
"Ciao bis heut abend."  
  
Nes wollte grade rausgehen als Draco sie nochmal rief.  
  
"Danke Nes."  
  
Nes lächelte Draco an.  
  
"Lass den kopf nicht hängen das wird schon wieder."  
  
Und dann verschwand Nes. Sie ging durch die Gänge bis sie endlich zu dem Klassenzimmer kam.  
  
Bei diesem Bild was sich ihr dort bot musste sie lächeln.  
  
Jenny lag immer noch mit Kopf auf Olivers Schulter und schlief. Oliver hatte seinen Kopf auf Jennys gelegt und schlief ebenfalls.  
  
Nes wollte die beiden nicht wecken. Also zauberte sie eine Decke und legte sie über die beiden. Dann holte sie sich einen Stuhl setzte sich und kurze zeit später war auch sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Als Nes aufwachte sah sie kurz zur Fensterbank. Dort lag nur noch Jenny. Sie war wach und mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
Jenny hörte nicht.  
  
"Jenny ich rede mit dir."  
  
"Was. Oh Hallo Nes."  
  
"Wie gehts dir?"  
  
"Naja wie soll es mir schon gehen. Ungefähr so wie dir vor vier Wochen. Ansonsten gehts mir bestens.", sagte Jenny sarkastisch.  
  
"Hey so war das nicht gemeint."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut. Ich will mit diesem typen nichts mehr zu tun haben. Er kann mir gestohlen bleiben."  
  
"Das sieht aber nicht danach aus."  
  
"Achja. Wonach dann?"  
  
"Es sieht so aus als würdest du Draco vermissen. Jenny er liebt dich und er vermisst dich auch. Er will dich nicht verlieren."  
  
"Das hat in der Eingangshalle ganz anders ausgesehen. Nein er soll bloß nicht mehr ankommen!"  
  
"Jenny bitte hör mir wenigstens zu. Du machst einen großen Fehler. Einen sehr Großen."  
  
"Naund ist doch sowieso alles egal. Ich fühl mich ziemlich scheiße weißt du das. Meine Eltern sind gestorben nach meiner Geburt. Meine Pflegeeltern sind Gestorben. Ich bin in ein Heim gekommen. Da haben sie mir meine richtigen Eltern verschwiegen. Und sie haben mir verschwiegen das ich seit 17 Jahren einen Bruder hab. Nennst du das ein normales leben. Nein ich nicht. Ich nenn es ein leben voller Lügen. Ich kann damit nicht mehr leben Nes. Und jetzt hab ich auch noch den verloren den ich über alles Liebe.  
  
Nes ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr."  
  
Jenny brach weinend zusammen. In dem Moment kam Oliver wieder.  
  
"Nes was ist passiert?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung ich hab ihr gesagt das Draco sie nicht verlieren will und das er sie noch liebt und da hats SIE sich vorwürfe gemacht. Und dann ist sie zusammengebrochen."  
  
Oliver lief zu Jenny und half ihr hoch.  
  
"Hey guck mich mal an. Du kannst nichts dafür das deine Eltern starben. Hast du gehört du kannst nichts dafür. Hast du mich verstanden. Es bringt nichts sich selbst vorwürfe zu machen. Davon kommt Malfoy auch nicht wieder. So und jetzt gehen wir hoch und da legst du dich hin kapiert."  
  
Jenny guckte Oliver an und nickte.  
  
"Nes guck bitte mal ob der Gemeinschaftsraum leer ist. Wir brauchen jetzt keine Zuschauer."  
  
Nes nickte und verschwand raus auf die Gänge.  
  
Oliver musste Jenny stützen denn sie war ziemlich schwach.  
  
Als sie endlich nach langer Zeit ankamen vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam Nes raus.  
  
"Okay die Luft ist rein. Ihr könnt rein kommen."  
  
Oliver brachte Jenny rein und zu zweit brachten sie Jenny hoch in ihr Bett.  
  
"Ich muss mal kurz zu den Gewächshäusern. Bleib solang bei ihr."  
  
Oliver nickte und setzte sich zu Jenny aufs Bett. Sie war schon lange wieder am schlafen.  
  
Nes kam 15 minuten später wieder in der Hand hatte sie irgendso ein komisches kraut.  
  
"Hier nimm das und bring das zu Snape er soll das zusammen brauen was auf dem Zettel steht. Er weiß bescheid. Außerdem solltest du nicht hier sein.", sagte Nes grinsend.  
  
Oliver ging raus.  
  
Nes holte jetzt die Tüte hervor die Draco ihr eben in den Kerkern gegeben hatte.  
  
Es waren sechs neue Hemden, ein Brief, ein Ring mit einer Träne und Dracos lieblings Hemd drin.  
  
Nes lächelte. Er liebte sie wirklich. Sie holte den Brief raus und wollte ihn lesen entschied sich aber anders und legte den Brief, den Ring und Dracos Hemd neben Jenny kopfkissen. Dann ging sie leise raus und schloss die Tür. Unten legte sie sich aufs Sofa und schlief ein. 


	28. Entschuldigung?

Jenny wachte spät auf. Sie musste erstmal registrieren wo sie war. Anscheinend im Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor. Jenny wollte grade aufstehen als sie die sachen neben ihrem Kissen bemerkte.  
  
Es war ein Ring, ein Brief und ein Hemd. Dracos Hemd. Sein lieblings Hemd. Schwarz mit silbernen knöpfen. Sie nahm das Hemd und den Brief.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihn.  
  
Hi süße,  
  
Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Was ich getan hab tut mir unendlich leid. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich war in Hogsmead um dir dein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk holen. Was ich auch getan hab. Du findest es in der Tüte die ich Nes gegeben habe. Als ich Hogsmead war, war Jo auch da. Ich hab versucht sie abzuwimmeln aber sie wollte unbedingt das ich mit ihr ein Butterbier trinken gehe. Ich bin mit ihr gegangen, was übrigens mein größter Fehler war.  
  
Jo muss in mein Butterbier noch was alkohol getan haben. Denn danach war ich nicht mehr herr über meine Sinne. Dann hat sie mich geküsst als wir wieder in Hogwarts waren. Jenny es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte es nicht. Bitte ich liebe dich. Mach es bitte nicht noch schlimmer als es sowieso schon ist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren Jenny. Ich hoffe du kannst mir nochmal verzeihen.  
  
Ich liebe dich über alles und das solltest du nicht vergessen. Weißt du noch was du gesagt hast als wir am See saßen. Du hast gesagt du würdest es nicht zulassen das man mich dir wegnimmt. Und jetzt lasse es nicht zu bitte. Ich weiß was du durchmachen musstest Nes hats mir gesagt. Zwar nicht alles aber das du es nicht leicht hattest in deinem Leben. Ich hatte es auch nicht leicht aber trotzdem hindert mich niemand daran mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und das sollte bei dir auch so sein. Ich weiß das du jetzt denkst "Wieso sollte ich zu ihm zurück gehen?" Da hast du vielleicht recht ich war ein ziemliches Arschloch. Aber ich kann dir sagen Warum. Weil ich dich liebe und du mich auch. Ich spür es. Und ich weiß es. Tja was soll ich mehr sagen als. ES TUT MIR LEID!!! Ich kann dich nicht zwingen zu mir zurück zu kommen aber ich kann dich fragen und es ist dir überlassen zu entscheiden.  
  
So ich habe jetzt alle Tränen die ich hab verbraucht und alles gesagt was gesagt werden muss. Es liegt jetzt an dir. Egal wie du dich entscheidest ich werde die Entscheidung akzeptieren. Und die Entscheidung kann dir auch keiner abnehmen. Weil du selber wissen musst was du willst. Ich hoffe dich wiederzubekommen denn Ich liebe dich meine Süße.  
  
In liebe Draco  
  
Ps. ich hoffe dir gefällt der Ring. Ich habe ihn heute noch geholt. Und das Hemd von mir kannst du gerne haben. Ich will es nicht mehr. In der Tüte sind noch mehr.  
  
Während Jenny den Brief gelesen hatte kamen ihr immer mehr tränen. Sie hatte das Hemd fest an sich gedrückt. Den Ring hatte sie angezogen.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging runter. Unten saßen Oliver und Nes auf dem Sofa vorm Kamin.  
  
"Hi Jenny du bist wach. Was ist du hast ja geweint."  
  
"Ja. Hier lies den Nes. Ich muss mal kurz weg."  
  
"Jenny wo willst du hin? Wir dürfen nicht mehr raus."  
  
"Vergiss es sie ist schon weg."  
  
"Ich weiß wo sie hin will. Hier der Brief ich lauf ihr hinterher."  
  
Nes gab Oliver den Brief und rauschte ab durchs Portraitloch.  
  
Nes fand Jenny in der Eingangshalle.  
  
"Hey meine süße. Du liebst ihn immer noch?"  
  
"Ja. Aber das was er getan hat kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen. Auch wenn er mir einen Brief geschrieben hat. Wer weiß ob das alles wahr ist. Wer weiß was das nächste mal passiert wenn er wieder angeblich ein Butterbier getrunken hat. Nein ich kann und will es ihm nicht verzeihen. Ich muss versuchen darüber hinweg zu kommen aber ich schaff es nicht. Nes was soll ich tun? Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich will nicht mehr leben. Ich verliere immer die Menschen die ich am liebsten habe gleich wieder. Außer dich und TIf und Sam und Mona. Und all die anderen. Aber Draco hab ich verloren. Meine leiblichen Eltern und meine Pflegeeltern. Wer kommt als nächstes. Du? oder Tif? oder vielleicht Sirius? Nein das kann und will ich nicht mehr."  
  
"Jenny sag so was nie wieder. Wir alle hier haben dich total lieb. Und wir fänden es total traurig wenn du nicht mehr da wärst. Denk mal an Sirius. Ich hab ihn gesehen wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. Er ist total glücklich das er eine kleine Schwester hat um die er sich kümmern und sorgen kann. Ja er hat noch Harry aber das ist nicht dasselbe wie eine Schwester. Er ist nicht mit Harry Blutverwandt. Aber in dir fließt das Blut der Blacks. Und soviel ich weiß geben die Blacks nicht so schnell auf. Also mach weiter und geb nicht auf. Du hast immer noch uns."  
  
"Da hat Nes recht Jenny. Du hast uns bzw deine Freunde."  
  
Nes und Jenny schauten hoch. Dort vor ihnen stand Draco Malfoy. Er sah anders aus. Nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie sonst immer. Er hatte dicke Ringe unter den Augen. Und seine Augen selber waren stumpf und ausdruckslos.  
  
"Draco...Was...was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich war auf dem weg zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum um dich zu sehen. Aber da muss ich ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr hin. Du bist ja hier. Anscheinend hast du meine Sachen erhalten."  
  
Draco nickte zu Jenny. Jenny sah an sich runter und sah jetzt erst das sie sich das Hemd von Draco angezogen hatte. Und den Ring hatte sie auch noch am Finger.  
  
"Ja hab ich. Draco ich weiß nicht was ich noch glauben soll. Ich wurde mein lebenlang belogen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir noch vertrauen kann. Bitte gib mir Zeit."  
  
Damit stand sie auf und ging.  
  
"Nes was soll ich denn noch tun. Mehr als entschuldigen kann ich mich nicht."  
  
"Doch du kannst was tun. Lass sie ne Zeit in Ruhe. Sie wird zu dir kommen wenn sie soweit ist. Ich geh jetzt es ist spät. Und du solltest auch schlafen. Wenigstens ne stunde."  
  
"Ja. Bis morgen beim Frühstück dann. Ciao."  
  
"Ciao Draco. Und mach dir keinen Kopf. Sie kriegt sich schon wieder. Sie muss das jetzt erstmal verdauen."  
  
Nes stand auf ließ einen verzweifelten Draco stehen.  
  
Als Nes in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging saß Oliver immer noch auf dem Sofa.  
  
"Und was hat sie gesagt?"  
  
"Erklär ich dir später. Gib mir mal den Trank den Snape gemacht hat."  
  
Oliver gab Nes den Trank.  
  
"Danke. Ich geh jetzt auch ins Bett. Bin hundemüde. Nacht mein Schatz."  
  
"Nacht süße. Träum was schönes."  
  
"Ganz bestimmt. Ich träum von dir."  
  
Nes gab Oliver noch einen Kuss und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Nes ging leise rein weil sie die anderen nich wecken wollte.  
  
Leise ging sie zu Jennys Bett.  
  
"Jenny bist du noch wach?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Ich hab hier was für dich. Ist ein Trank. Er beruhigt dich und er lässt dich ruhig schlafen."  
  
"Ich will nicht schlafen. Ich will gar nichts mehr."  
  
"Jenny das Thema hatten wir grade. Also trink das jetzt."  
  
"Na gut."  
  
Jenny setzte sich hin und nahm das Flächen. Nes sah das sie immer noch das Hemd anhatte. Den Ring hielt sie in der Hand.  
  
"Uhhärgghhh. Das chmeckt ja eckelhaft. Hat das Snape zusammengemischt?"  
  
"Ja nach meinem Rezept. Und jetzt schlaf. Das tut dir gut. Gute nacht schlaf gut."  
  
"HMmmm"  
  
Und dann schlief Jenny tief und fest ohne einen Traum. 


	29. Liebeskummer macht krank

Nes weckte Jenny am nächsten morgen ziemlich früh.  
  
"Hey Jenny aufstehen."  
  
"Ich will nicht."  
  
"Und ob du willst. Es gibt Frühstück!"  
  
"Hab keinen hunger."  
  
"Doch du hast hunger. Und jetzt steh endlich auf. Denn ich hab schon hunger."  
  
"Also gut. Du lässt mich ja sonst nicht in ruhe."  
  
"Ich warte unten."  
  
"Jaja."  
  
Jenny zog sich ne schwarze schlaghose an, das Hemd wollte sie nicht ausziehen, und ging runter zu Nes.  
  
"Da biste ja. Du hast es immer noch an?"  
  
"Ja und ich werde es auch nicht ausziehen. Wenn du das damit meinst. Ich will zwar etwas Zeit aber ich liebe ihn immer noch!"  
  
"Naja du musst es wissen. Aber es steht dir wirklich gut. Kann ich es mir mal ausleihen?"  
  
"Nein. Es ist von Draco und wenn ich es dir geben würde wäre sein Geruch nicht mehr da."  
  
"Na okay. Komm wir sind da. Meinst du du schaffst das?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht aber ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Nes lächelte Jenny aufmunternd an und ging in die Große Halle gefolgt von Jenny.  
  
Jenny blieb kurz in der Tür stehen schaute zum Slytherintisch wo Draco saß und aufschaute als Jenny reinkam. Sie ging zu Nes und Tif und setzte sich zwischen sie.  
  
"Hi Jenny ich habs schon gehört. Wie gehts dir denn?"  
  
"Naja. Es ging mir mal besser. Am liebsten würde ich alles vergessen und zurück gehen aber ich kann nicht."  
  
"Versteh ich. Was willste denn jetzt machen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."  
  
"Du isst jetzt erstmal was.", sagte Nes und hörte sich an wie McGonagall.  
  
"Ich hab keinen hunger. Entschuldigt mich bitte."  
  
Jenny stand auf und ging. Jenny ging am Slytherintisch vorbei und sagte im vorbeigehen zu Draco  
  
"Es tut mir leid"  
  
Und verschwand dann.  
  
Nes schaute zu Sirius. Der stand auf und ging Jenny hinterher.  
  
Draussen traf er Jenny am See.  
  
"Hi Schwesterchen. Darf ich mich setzen?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Sag mal was ist eigentlich los mit dir und Malfoy? Da ist doch was passiert. Du ist seit tagen nichts mehr und auch sonst bist du nur kaum in der Großen Halle."  
  
"Naund. Es sind Ferien da bin ich halt eben etwas öfter oben. Was das Essen betrifft. Ich hab halt momentan keinen Hunger."  
  
"Jenny sag mir doch was los ist. Hey ich bin dein Bruder."  
  
"Ja schon. Ich will nicht drüber reden okay."  
  
Jenny drehte sich weg damit Sirius ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Bitte sag mir was los ist."  
  
"Frag Malfoy. Er muss es doch wissen."  
  
"Gut ich geh wieder rein. Du weißt du kannst immer zu mir kommen."  
  
Sirius wollte grade gehen als Jenny ihn aufhielt.  
  
"Sirius. Geh nicht bleib bei mir bitte. Ich ertrag dieses allein sein nicht mehr. Bitte bleib."  
  
Sirius nickte setzte sich wieder und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm.  
  
Jenny fing wieder an zu weinen. Sie weinte und weinte und Sirius wagte es nicht sie los zu lassen.  
  
Irgendwann kam Tif und tauschte mit Sirius den Platz. Er wollte zu Malfoy und rausfinden was los sei. Tif setzte sich neben Jenny und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Hey Süße nicht weinen. Alles wird wieder gut. Nur du musst es wollen. Wir anderen wollen zwar auch das alles wieder gut wird. Aber nur du kannst es entscheiden. Nicht ich nicht Nes, nicht dein Bruder und auch nicht Draco. Nur du kannst entscheiden. Und egal wie du dich entscheidest. Sie wird richtig sein. Und jetzt versprich mir eins. Hör erstmal auf zu weinen sonst muss ich auch noch heulen. So und jetzt guck mich bitte an."  
  
Jenny guckte zu Tif hoch.  
  
"Du fängst ab heute Mittag wieder an zu Essen. Ist das klar. Sonst wirst du noch dünner als du es eh schon bist. Und das kann schlimme Folgen haben. Und dann wirst du zu Draco gehen und mit ihm reden. Wenn das getan ist gucken wir weiter."  
  
Jenny nickte.  
  
"So und jetzt lass uns zu den anderen gehen."  
  
Tif stand auf und half Jenny hoch die ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen stand.  
  
"TIf helf mir bitte. Ich glaub..."  
  
Jenny konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu ende sprechen denn jetzt ist sie umgekippt.  
  
Tif rannte so schnell sie konnte in die Große Halle zurück um Sirius zu holen.  
  
Sie fand ihn am Slytherintisch wo er sich mit Draco unterhielt.  
  
"Sirius. Jenny...Jenny...Draussen...liegt im Gras. Ist zusammengebrochen.", sagte Tif außer Puste.  
  
Sirius fackelte nicht lange und rannte aus der Halle. Draco wusste nicht was er machen sollte doch Tif lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Na los lauf schon. Sie wird dich nicht beißen."  
  
Draco nickte und lief Sirius hinterher. Tif rannte stattdessen zum Krankenflügel und sagte dort Madam Pomfrey bescheid das sie schnell ein Bett fertig machen sollte weil Jenny zusammengeklappt ist. 1 Min später kam Sirius mit Jenny auf dem Arm und Malfoy im Rücken in den Krankenflügel.  
  
Schnell legten sie Jenny aufs Bett. Madam Pomfrey schickte alle bis auf Sirius raus.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wollte Jenny das Hemd ausziehen aber Sirius ging dazwischen.  
  
"Nicht sie hängt sehr an dem Hemd."  
  
M. Pomfrey schaute Sirius irritiert an machte dann aber weiter.  
  
"Mr. Black wie lang hat ihre Schwester nichts gegessen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Seit Drei tagen glaub ich. Wieso?"  
  
"Naja. Sie steht kurz vor einer Magersucht. Außerdem leidet sie anscheinend ziemlich unter Streß. Können sie mir sagen was passiert ist?"  
  
"Ich glaub das fragen Sie sie lieber selber wenn sie wach ist."  
  
"Nagut. Ich werde ihr eine Mittel geben das den Eßverlust der zwei Tage wieder normalisiert."  
  
M. Pomfrey ging kurz in ihr Büro kam aber kurz danach wieder.  
  
Sie gab Jenny das Mittel und sagte zu Sirius noch  
  
"Ich geb ihnen Bescheid wenn sie aufwacht."  
  
Aber Sirius wollte lieber bei ihr bleiben.  
  
Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Jennys Bett.  
  
Er wusste nicht was genau passiert ist aber er würde es schon noch herrausfinden.  
  
Irgendwann schlief er ein.  
  
"Sirius. Was machst du denn hier. Und vor allem was mach ich hier?"  
  
"Häää? Was ist los? Jenny du bist ja wach. Seit wann."  
  
"Seit grade. Sirius was ist passiert. Wieso bin ich hier?"  
  
Du bist zusammengeklappt. Das ist passiert. Das kommt davon wenn man nichts isst."  
  
"Jaja is ja gut. Was ist mit Draco? Wo ist der?"  
  
"Der ist im Gemeinschaftsraum. Kannst du mir jetzt mal sagen was los ist?"  
  
"Später. Weißt du wie lang ich noch hier bleiben muss?"  
  
"Nein aber frag doch selber."  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam grade aus ihrem Büro wieder.  
  
"Ah Miss Black sie sind wach gut."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey wann darf ich entlassen werden?"  
  
"Ich denke mal zwei tage noch. Bis Donnerstag abend halt ich dich noch fest."  
  
"Aber da ist der Ball."  
  
"Keine Angst Miss Black sie werden schon rechtzeitig entlassen. So und jetzt ziehen sie sich bitte mal oben rum aus. Ich will sie untersuchen."  
  
"Nein ich lass das Hemd an. Bitte!"  
  
Jenny sah M. Pomfrey flehend an.  
  
"Sie können es ja direkt wieder anziehen. Ich muss sie nur kurz untersuchen."  
  
Jenny sah zu Sirius der lächelnd nickte. Dann sah sie wider zu der Krankenschwester.  
  
Jenny zog sich murrend das Hemd aus und gab es vorsichtig, als könnte es jeden moment zerbrechen, Sirius.  
  
Dann legte sich Jenny brav hin und lies es die Untersuchung über sich ergehen.  
  
Als Madam Pomfrey fertig war konnte Jenny sich wieder anziehen. Sie legte sich wieder hin und fiel in Gedanken zu Draco. 


	30. Die langersehnte Versöhnung

Der Mittwoch kam und ging. Nes und Tif waren zweimal dagewesen und hatten gesagt das Draco immer noch total niedergeschlagen wäre. Dann waren noch Sam und und Mona da gewesen. Die beiden hatten Jenny zur aufmunterung ganz viel süßes mitgebracht. Jenny wollte zuerst ncht aber Sirius hatte gesagt das ihr das gut tun würde. Und Sirius? Sirius ist nicht von Jennys seite gewischen. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie viel über ihre Eltern erfahren. Und darüber war sie glücklich. Sirius hatte sie zum ersten mal seit vier Tagen lachen sehen. Und das wiederum machte ihn glücklich. Heute, also Mittwoch würden die ganzen Schüler wiederkommen. Das hieß auch sie konnte nicht mehr in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Wenn sie überhaupt noch einmal dort hin ging. Und schon war sie wieder bei Draco. Was er jetzt wohl machte? Und was würde passieren wenn die Slytherins wieder da waren und erfuhren das Draco mit einer Gryffindor zusammen war. Was würden sie mit ihr machen? Jenny wollte nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken.  
  
Gleich gab es Essen, schon wieder. Sie bekam seit neustem regelmäßig essen. Obwohl sie nie Hunger hatte. Sie ließ es immer stehen. Und wenn Madam Pomfrey oder Sirius grade nicht hinschauten zauberte sie einfach ihren Teller leer. Sie hatte nämlich Sam gefragt ob sie ihr ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen könnte. Das hatte Sam getan und daher hatte sie den Spruch womit man alles weg zaubern konnte.  
  
Aber heute müsste sie was essen. Anscheinend hatte Sirius was bemerkt und passte seit neustem immer auf ob sie auch alles aufaß.  
  
Also musste sie essen. Und schon beim ersten bissen merke sie wie ihr alles wieder hochkam.  
  
"Sirius. Ich kann das nicht essen. Mir wird schlecht."  
  
Schnell stand Jenny auf und lief so schnell sie auf ihren wackligen Beinen laufen konnte zum Klo.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder raus.  
  
Sie war leichenblaß und dazu passte das schwarze Hemd sehr gut. Sie sah wirklich aus wie eine Leiche.  
  
"Ich hab dir gesgt du sollst wieder essen. Aber nein wer hört nicht auf mich?"  
  
Jenny drehte sich erschrocken rum.  
  
"Tif!"  
  
Mehr brachte sie nicht raus.  
  
"Willst du morgen nun zum Ball oder nicht?"  
  
"Ich geh wohlkaum alleine hin. Ich geh nicht hin!"  
  
"Du wirst gehen. Nicht alleine da hst du recht. Aber mit Draco."  
  
"Wieso mit Draco. Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden. Das heißt noch gar nichts. Ich bin immer noch wütend auf ihn."  
  
"Schön und gut. Aber was denkst du ist stärker. Die Wut oder die Liebe."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ach lass mich doch in ruhe."  
  
"Hey ich hab dir nichts getan."  
  
"Lass sie Tif. Das ist ihr Temperament. Das hat sie wohl von Dad. Ich habs nämlich auch.", sagte Sirius grinsend.  
  
"Nagut. Jenny leg dich jetzt hin du musst morgen fit sein. Und du isst morgen früh was ist das klar und wenn ich und Nes dich mit Gewalt füttern müssen. Du isst was. So ich geh jetzt wieder. Ciao Jenny schlaf gut. Tschüss Sirius."  
  
Jenny legte sich unter den Augen ihres Bruder hin und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie ziemlich früh wach denn es gab bald Frühstück und das musste einfach drin bleiben. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite um nachzudenken. Heute müsste sie sich entscheiden. Denn heute war der Ball. Jenny merkte nicht wie die Tür aufging da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag.  
  
So merkte sie auch nicht wer rein kam. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Leise ging er zu Jennys Bett und setzte sich auf einen Stuh neben Sirius der auch schon wach war. Sirius nickte kurz und ging raus. Er wollte die beiden nicht stören. Sie sollte das allein klären.  
  
"Jenny. Bist du wach?"  
  
Jenny zuckte kurz zusammen drehte sich dann aber um als sie erkannte wem die Stimme gehörte.  
  
"Draco was willst du denn hier?"  
  
"Mich persönlich bei dir entschuldigen. Jenny es tut mir leid mit dem was ich getan hab. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich liebe dich über alles. Bitte lass nicht zu das alles kaputt geht."  
  
"Draco. Ich...ich liebe dich doch auch. Aber...aber was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Soll ich einfach alles vergessen und so tun als wär nichts gewesen?"  
  
"Nein aber ich will dich auch nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich Jenny. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Jenny ich hab sowas noch nie gefühlt. Mir wurde seit ich ein Baby war beigebracht das Liebe nur eine Schwäche ist. Aber seit ich dich kenne weiß ich das Liebe keine Schwäche ist. Nein Liebe ist stärker als alles zusammen. Und das weiß ich. Und ich will diese Liebe nicht verlieren. Ich weiß was ich getan hab kann ich nicht wieder gut machen. Aber ich möchte eine zweite Chance. Eine zweite Chance von dir. Und von keinem anderen. Glaub mir. Ich habe mir die letzten vier tage solche Selbstvorwürfe gemacht das ich nicht mehr schlafen kann. Ich hab seit vier tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich hab nur an dich gedacht. Jenny bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich versteh natürlich wenn du Sauer auf mich bist, hast auch allen Grund dazu. Aber bitte verzeih mir."  
  
Jenny war sprachlos. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Und jetzt wusste sie was sie wollte. Sie wollte ihren Draco zurück haben. Jenny fing an zu weinen vor freude darüber das sie sich entschieden hatte.  
  
"Draco...ich...ich weiß...weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll? Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen."  
  
Und das erstemal seit vier tagen lächelte Draco wieder. Es war nicht dieses hinterhältige lächeln. Nein es war ein liebevolles warmes lächeln.  
  
Draco setzte sich zu Jenny aufs Bett und ging langsam mit seinem Kopf zu Jennys. In der mitte trafen sich die beiden und fielen in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Während sie sich küssten legte sich Jenny mit Draco aufs Bett. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und Draco nahm Jenny in den Arm. Jenny legte sich auf seine Brust und zusammen schliefen sie so ein.  
  
Als Jenny stunden später wieder aufwachte dachte sie es wäre alles ein Traum gewesen aber als sie sah auf wem ihr Kopf lag wusste sie das es kein Traum war.  
  
Jenny blieb noch eine Weile so liegen bis sie beschloss Draco zu wecken.  
  
Sie weckte ihn mit kleinen sanften küssen worauf er auch aufwachte.  
  
"Morgen meine Süße."  
  
"Von morgen kann man schon gar nicht mehr reden. Ich hab das Frühstück verpasst da bekomm ich jetzt bestimmt Ärger. Und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen verpassen wir auch noch das Mittagessen.", sagte Jenny grinsend.  
  
"Wieso wie lang haben wir geschlafen?"  
  
"Gute 5 Stunden. Und jetzt lass uns gehen bevor der alte Drache uns erwischt."  
  
"Der alte Drache hat das gehört Miss Black." Madam Pomfrey kam lächelnd aus ihrem Büro.  
  
"So wie es aussieht darf ich doch bis heute abend hier bleiben."  
  
"Ich untersuch sie nochmal und wenn es ihnen gut genug geht können Sie gehen Miss Black. Sie müssen sich ja noch fertig machen."  
  
Jenny fing an zu grinsen. Das wollte sie hören. Sie hatte genug von den ganzen weißen Wänden und betten. Außerdem bekam man hier nur Krankenhausfraß.  
  
Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Jenny ein letztes mal und dann konnte sie gehen.  
  
Arm in arm mit Draco gingen sie zur Großen Halle. Das Essen hatte schon angefangen und als sie ankamen und die Tür aufmachten flogen ihnen hunderte von Köpfen entgegen. Alle hatten ihr Essen vergessen und sahen nur auf das glücklich lächelndes Paar.  
  
Der ganze Slytherintisch guckte erstaunt. Denn sie konnten nicht glauben was sie sahen. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor Arm in Arm. Und dazu noch Draco Malfoy und Jennifer Black.  
  
Nes war die erste die sich fing und rannte freudig zu Jenny. Ziemlich schwungvoll fiel sie ihrer Freundin in die Arme so das sie Jenny beinahe umgestoßen hätte. Draco konnte sie noch rechtzeitig auffangen.  
  
"Hey Nes. Nicht so stürmisch. Ich bin noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen."  
  
"Oh Sorry. Schön das du wieder unter uns weilst."  
  
"Ja. aber jetzt lass uns Essen. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."  
  
Die drei gingen zu ihren plätzen. Draco wollte schon zum Slytherintisch aber Jenny zog ihn mit nachdem sie zu Dumbledore geguckt und er lächelnd genickt hatte. Also setzte Jenny sich mit Draco zwischen Nes und Tif und schlang ihr Essen regelrecht runter.  
  
"Hey du musst aber einen Hunger haben.", sagte Tif grinsend.  
  
"Ich hab ja auch fünf tage nichts gegessen. Da ist das doch wohl klar oder nicht."  
  
Jenny fing an zu lachen und die anderen stimmten mit ein.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Jenny mit Nes noch kurz zu Dumbledore. Mit der begründung sie müssten was klären.  
  
Vorm Wasserspeier sagte Jenny das Passwort (Dumbledore hatte es ihr gesagt)  
  
und gingen hoch.  
  
An der Tür klopften sie einmal an und gingen dann rein.  
  
"Ah Miss Black und Miss Fraser. Ich dachte mir schon das ihr kommt."  
  
"Ähhhh...Ja. Wir sind hier weil wir mit ihnen reden wollten."  
  
"Dann fangt mal an. Was gibts denn?", fragte Dumbledore und schaute die Mädchen lächelnd an.  
  
"Nunja. Es geht um Draco und Oliver.", fing Jenny an.  
  
"Ahja. Stimmt der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ist ja jetzt wieder voll. Ihr wollt sicher das ihr einen leeren Raum für euch bekommt? Hab ich recht?"  
  
"Ja so in etwa."  
  
"Das hab ich mir gedacht. Na dann kommt mal mit."  
  
Dumbledore führte die Mädchen aus seinem Büro raus in den dritten Stock.  
  
Dort hielt er vor einem Bild an was das Hogwartswappen zeigte.  
  
Dumbledore holte seinen Zauberstab raus und berührte jedes einzelne Wappen.  
  
Kurz danach ging das Bild auf und sie traten in einen Großen hellen Raum.  
  
Links an der Wand stand ein Bett. Geradeaus unterm Fenster war ein Kamin mit Zwei Sofas und Zwei Sesseln und einem kleinem Tisch.  
  
Rechts stand ein Schrank daneben war eine Tür die sicher ins Bad führte. Dieser Raum war ganz in Rot gehalten.  
  
Auf dem Boden lag ein riesiger Teppich mit dem Hogwartswappen drauf.  
  
Außerdem standen überall noch Kerzenleuchter und an der Decke schwebte auch noch welche.  
  
Es gab zwei Fenster mit breiten Fensterbanken wo Kissen drauf lagen. Es konnten sich locker zwei Personen dort hinsetzten. Zum liegen war vielleicht auch noch platz.  
  
"Wow!" mehr konnten die beiden einfach nicht sagen.  
  
"Es hat drei Schlafzimmer mit jeweils einem Badezimmer. Dann gibts noch da noch ein Wohnzimmer oder Aufenthaltsraum. Wie ihr wollt."  
  
"Das ist echt klasse. Danke schön Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Nes ganz erfreut.  
  
"Bitte. Ach und sagt es bitte keinem ausser euren Freunden Draco und Oliver. Und da noch ein Zimmer frei ist kann noch jemand hier einziehen.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und ging raus.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jenny  
  
"Alles etwas romantischer. Und dann holen wir Tif. Die muss das sehen."  
  
Nes fing an ein Sofa wegzuzaubern und stattdessen eine Kuschelecke mit ganz vielen Kissen zu zaubern.  
  
Dann zauberte Jenny ein paar Kerzen weg damit es etwas dunkler ist und sie Zauberte noch einen Sternenhimmel hin.  
  
Nes zauberte noch ein paar Blumen hin. Jetzt wirkte es schon viel schöner und romantischer.  
  
Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht. Die Wand musste noch ne andere Farbe bekommen.  
  
Nes hatte eine Geniale Idee.  
  
Sie zauberte den Sternenhimmel, den Jenny an die Decke gezaubert hatte, an die Wand mit einem riesigen Vollmond.  
  
Jenny zauberte noch eine riesige Rose über den Kamin die ihre Farbe wechselte von Rot zu Blau mit goldenem Schimmer.  
  
Draussen hörten die beiden Stimmen. Schnell machten sie die Kerzen aus und setzten sich auf das Sofa. Aber so das man sie von hinten nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Und im nächsten Moment ging das Bild auf.  
  
"Und wieso sollten wir jetzt hier hin kommen. Kann mir das mal jemand erklären?", kam es von Draco in seinem üblichem Ton.  
  
"Nein. Aber wir sollten erstmal licht machen."  
  
Das licht ging an und die zwei Mädchen sprangen aus ihrem Versteck hervor.  
  
"ÜBERRASCHUNG!!"  
  
"Was...was...?"  
  
"Und gefällts euch?, fragte Jenny mit einem breitem grinsen.  
  
Die beiden Jungen konnten nichts sagen und standen einfachnur da im Eingang.  
  
Nes sah sie belustigt an und sagte.  
  
"Ich würde sagen ihr kommt mal rein. Es darf keiner ausser uns und Tif und ihrem Freund wissen."  
  
Die Jungs standen immer noch regungslos da. Jenny und Nes gingen zu ihnen zogen sie rein machten die "Tür" zu und zogen ihre Freunde an sich um sie erstmal zu "begrüßen".  
  
Als sie sich alle wieder gelöst hatten fanden auch Draco und Oliver ihre Sprache wieder.  
  
"Wie habt ihr das alles gemacht?", fragte Oliver.  
  
"Wir waren bei Dumbledore und haben ihn gefragt. Da hat er uns das Zimmer hier gezeigt. Und wir haben es nur noch etwas umgestaltet.", antwortete Nes.  
  
Jenny grinste schnappte sich dann Draco und zog ihn aufs Bett.  
  
Nes und Oliver verschwanden im anderen Zimmer.  
  
Draco und Jenny fingen an sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Jenny knöpfte das Hemd von Draco auf.  
  
Er ließ es über sich ergehen. Auch er fing an Jennys Hemd aufzumachen. Doch lange konnten sie nicht machen denn es war bald Zeit sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Im Zimmer nebenan.  
  
Im Zimmer nebenan ging es nicht weniger stürmisch zu.  
  
Aber auch sie merkten bald das sie sich fertig machen mussten denn in einer Stunde würde der Ball anfangen.  
  
"Komm ich muss mit Jenny noch zum Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
"Okay lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie zogen sich wieder an und gingen raus wo Jenny und Draco schon auf sie warteten.  
  
"Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen.", sagte Jenny aufgeregt.  
  
Sie gingen raus auf den Gang und zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Draco verabschiedete sich von Jenny und ging runter in die Kerker.  
  
Als Jenny, Nes und Oliver im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, gingen Nes und Jenny direkt hoch in ihren Schlafsaal um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Nes und Jenny zogen sich ihre Kleider an und fingen dann an ihre Haare zu machen.  
  
Jenny machte Nes die Haare da sie seit zwanzig minuten versuchte sie hochzustecken.  
  
Mit einem Wink von Jennys Zauberstab war auch das erledigt. Vorne fiel eine leicht gelockte Strähne in Nes´ Gesicht. Sie sah einfach nur unglaublich aus. jenny fing an an ihren Haaren rumzuzaubern. Sie wollte sie diesen abend nicht wie immer zu haben sondern sie ließ sie leicht gewellt locker über die Schulter fallen. Was wohl auch daran lag das sie noch immer ziemlich dünn war. Was man bei dem Kleid besonders stark sah.  
  
"Wo sind eigentlich Tif und Sam?", fragte Nes während sie sich im spiegel besah zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Haare.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber so wie ich Hermine verstanden hab sind die wohl schon fertig. Wollen wohl erst sehen was sie anhaben wenn wir auf dem Ball sind. So wir müssen los."  
  
Jenny nahm sich noch ihren Umhang damit man nicht zusehr sah wie dünn sie war.  
  
Sie gingen runter wo auch schon Oliver wartete.  
  
Als er seine Freundin sah konnte er nichts sagen.  
  
Sie sah unglaublich toll aus da blieb ihm die Sprachen weg. Nes musste bei seinem Anblick grinsen.  
  
"Und gefällts dir?"  
  
"Obs mir gefällt ist untertrieben. Ich bin sprachlos."  
  
"Na dann können wir ja jetzt gehen.", sagte Nes nachdem sie Oliver begrüßt und sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte. Zu dritt verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen richtung Eingangshalle.  
  
Unten wartete Draco auf Jenny. Bei ihm war die Reaktion nicht anders. Die ganzen wochen lief Jenny entweder in kurzen tops rum oder in seinen Hemden und auch hatte sie die Haare immer zu einem Zopf im nacken zu gehabt. Wäre sie nicht auf ihn zugekommen und hätte ihn begrüßt, er hätte sie nicht erkannt. Es war völlig neu für ihn seine Freundin in einem Kleid zu sehen und dann noch mit offenen Haaren.  
  
"Hallo Draco. Schön das es dir gefällt.", sagte Jenny grinsend.  
  
"Du siehst atemberaubend schön aus Süße."  
  
"Danke. Aber jetzt lasst uns reingehen. Es ist schon spät."  
  
Zu viert setzten sie ihren Weg fort und gingen nun richtung Große Halle.  
  
Als sie dort ankamen machten sie die große Flügeltür auf und gingen unter den staunenden Blicken ihrer Mitschüler hinein 


	31. Der Silvesterball und eine Überraschung

Langsam gingen die vier zu einem der vielen Tischen an der Wand. Die Große Halle sah einfach klasse aus.  
  
Die Haustische waren weggeräumt worden damit in der mitte platz zum tanzen war. Es war einen Bühne gezaubert worden wo wahrscheinlich die Band spielen würde.  
  
Der Himmel draussen war sternenklar. An der linken Seite war ein Buffet errichtet worden. An der Decke hingen überall luftschlangen, Sektflaschen und Gläser.  
  
Die vier setzten sich zu einem Tisch wo auch schon Harry und Hermine saßen.  
  
Harry sah Draco skeptisch an sagte aber nichts weil er keinen Streit mit Jenny haben wollte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Sam kam mit Ron rein. Wie auch Mona mit einem Gryffindor aus der dritten klasse.  
  
Die beiden sahen einfach klasse aus. Sam hatte ein lilanes gradliniges Trägerkleid an.  
  
Dazu noch die passenden lila schuhe. Da ihre Haare so kurz waren hatte sie nur etwas glitzer reingetan.  
  
Mona hatte ein tiefgrünes Trägerloses Kleid an was ihr bis kurz unters knie ging.  
  
Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie bis zur hälfte geflochten und dann hochgesteckt. Auch sie sah einfach nur Toll aus.  
  
Als sie die kleine Gruppe am tisch sahen gingen sie lächelnd zu ihnen rüber. Ron wollte schon wieder ein bissiges Kommentar richtung Malfoy loslassen aber als er Jennys blick bemerkte, der einem Angst einjagen konnte, ließ er es sein.  
  
Sie setzten sich und warteten nur noch auf Tif.  
  
Die auch schon in der Tür stand. Was sie sahen ließ ihnen die spucke weg.  
  
Tif hatte ein langes schmales trägerloses schneeweißes Kleid an was bis zum Boden ging. Das Kleid hatte an der linken Seite einen schlitz bis ungefähr zur mitte des Unterschenkels. Zu dem Kleid hatte sie weiße Handschuhe (wisst ihr was ich meine?) die ihr bis unter den Ellebogen reichten. Ihre schuhe konnte man nicht sehen.  
  
Ihre Haare hatte auch sie hochgesteckt. Aber so das hinten und Vorne vereinzelte Strähnen rausfielen. Sie lächelte die Zehn an und setzte sich dann mit Xenos an die zwei freien plätze am Tisch.  
  
"Da nun alle da sind...", fing Dumbledore seine Rede an und schaue dabei auf die acht Nachzügler.  
  
"...bitte ich die Vertrauenschüler und Schulsprecher aus jedem Haus zu dem Eröffnungstanz mit ihren Begleitungen natürlich."  
  
Aus jedem Haus erhoben sich mindestens zwei Vertrauensschüler. Und aus einem Haus zwei Schulsprecher.  
  
Unter ihnen Draco. Er forderte Jenny zum Tanz auf und ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Langsam tanzten sie zu dem lied "I will follow you" von Judith Lefeber.  
  
Jetzt trauten sich uch schon andere Päärchen auf die fläche.  
  
Draco und Jenny tanzten eng umschlungen und nahmen die welt um sich herum nicht mehr war.  
  
Als das Lied geendet hatte löste sich die beiden und Jenny ging hoch zu Dumbledore nachdem Draco gefragt wo sie denn hin will. Nach einem kurzen "Überraschung" war sie auch schon oben bei Dumbledore. Sie redete kurz mit ihm er nickte dann und Jenny ging auf die Bühne. Die Band verstand und machte platz für Jenny.  
  
Sie stellte sich vors Mikrofon und als eine leise Melodie gesoielt wurde, fing Jenny kurz darauf an zu singen.  
  
Es war ein langsames lied.  
  
As I sail with you across the finest oceans  
  
On a way to find the key to our emotions  
  
Together we will move the clouds to brighter days  
  
Some people question what I say  
  
Tried to break up you and me  
  
But I know this love between us is growing stronger  
  
You can call me whenever from wherever  
  
Just remember that  
  
I'll be there  
  
Through all the stormy weather  
  
Us break up never  
  
No we'll be together  
  
Forever  
  
Draco wusste nicht das seine Freundin so eine schöne Stimme hatte. Und er wusste auch was sie ihm mit diesem Lied sagen wollte. Und als er verstand lächelte er ihr zu.  
  
Sie zog ihn ganz in seinem Bann und er hörte nur noch dieses Lied den anderen schien es genauso zu gehen.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry  
  
But I believe so strongly in you and I  
  
Can somebody answer me the question why  
  
You don't miss your water til the well runs dry  
  
As I close my eyes  
  
Sit back while reminiscing  
  
Of when we used to fuss and fight but end up kissing  
  
There may be sad and pain for time so long to wait  
  
But in my heart you'll always be everything and more to me  
  
For I know this love between us is growing stronger  
  
You can call me whenever from wherever  
  
Just remember that  
  
I'll be there  
  
Through all the stormy weather  
  
Us break up never  
  
No we'll be together  
  
Forever  
  
For you are always on my mind  
  
You are always on my mind  
  
Girl you know that you  
  
You are always  
  
You are always on my mind  
  
You are always forever  
  
You don't miss your water girl no  
  
But I believe so strongly in you and I yeah  
  
Can somebody answer me the question why  
  
Cause you don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry yeah listen  
  
If you ever get the feeling  
  
You wanna play around starting cheating, remember  
  
You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry  
  
Als Jenny geendet hatte war es erst ganz still denn keiner wollte diesen Moment zerstören doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden brach der Applaus in der Halle los und manche riefen sogar noch "Zugabe Zugabe"  
  
Jenny ging von der Bühne und direkt zu Draco. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sagte nur.  
  
"Niemand kann uns auseinander bringen. Niemand." Und dann küssten sie sich.  
  
so das ist der erste Teil des Silvesterballs. Der nächste folgt Bald. 


End file.
